Tell Me About Happiness and About Love
by Yara Aresha
Summary: Ia seorang self-injury, ia menjadi seorang self-injury karena tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa sakit yang ada di dalam dirinya. Ia menjadi seorang self-injury disaat dirinya hancur, sesak dan goyah. Ia menjadi seorang self-injury karena ia lupa bagaimana caranya merasakan kebahagiaan. Because more blood more satisfy. Warning inside. Chapter Updated. Mind to RnR?
1. Prolouge

**Tell Me About Happiness and About Love**

* * *

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt-Comfort/Tragedy

**Rated: **T

**Warning: **Pshycology**_,_ **Self-Injury, OOC(as always), Typoo's, AU, DLDR, dll

**Disclaimer: **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

**Tell Me About Happiness and About Love**©Yara Aresha

* * *

**Prolouge**

* * *

_Suka..._

_Itulah satu-satunya kata yang ingin aku ucapkan saat ini, namun kata-kata sederhana yang memiliki arti besar itu rasanya sulit untuk kuutarakan. Lidahku rasanya mati rasa, meskipun seberapa seringnya aku melatih mengucapkan kata 'itu' tapi saat berhadapan dengannya, nyaliku ciut dan kata-kata 'itu' tertelan kembali dalam kerongkonganku yang kering._

"Aku suka Sasuke-kun." Seru seorang gadis berambut _pink_ dengan lantangnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Ucap seorang laki-laki dihadapan gadis itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Eh?"

"Menjijikan... Hal seperti itu, aku tidak mengerti."

"Maksudmu, kau tak mengerti yang mana Sasuke-kun?" Gadis itu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, siap dengan apapun yang akan dilontarkan laki-laki tersebut.

"Kau tahu maksudku, jangan berpura-pura bodoh _Cherry._" Gadis yang dipanggil _Cherry_ itu mengembungkan pipinya.

"Namaku bukan _Cherry_, aku Haruno Sakura. Kenapa Sasuke-kun selalu salah menyebut namaku? Padahal kita sudah berteman selama 2 tahun kan? 2 tahun berada di kelas yang sama, apa itu masih belum cukup untukmu mengenal aku?" Sasuke, laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dari _Cherry_ atau Sakura itu memutar matanya bosan, "Yah..."

_Hanya 'yah'? Apa maksudnya? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata yang lebih baik dari sekedar kata ambigu itu?_

"Huh, baiklah. Terserah Sasuke-kun saja memanggilku apa. Jadi, apa pernyataan cintaku ditolak lagi?" tanya Sakura penuh harap.

"Hn..." jawab Sasuke dengan anggukan mantap.

"Begitu, yasudah kalau begitu. Maaf, aku mengganggu waktumu Sasuke-kun! Aku kembali ke kelas ya, _daaagh_!" Sakura meninggalkan taman yang terletak di belakang gedung sekolah itu dengan riang. Tepatnya hanya mencoba menutupi apa yang sebenarnya tengah ia rasakan, agar tidak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya menangisi nasibnya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Ditolak."

"Lagi, yang benar? Tuh kan, Sakura yang cantik saja ditolak olehnya." Ucap gadis berambut pirang yang diikat menyamping itu kesal.

"_Hiks_... Mau bagaimana lagi? Mungkin dia memang tidak berminat dengan yang namanya cinta saat ini."

"S-sudahlah S-sakura-chan, yang tabah. M-masih b-banyak laki-laki yang jauh lebih tampan dari dia." Sambung gadis berambut indigo terbata-bata.

"Huh, lagi-lagi menolak cewek dengan kata-kata menyebalkan. Uchiha Sasuke memang laki-laki tersadis di muka bumi ini!" Emosi si gadis pirang tersulut.

"M-monster?" Timpal gadis berambut indigo tidak yakin. Oh ayolah, gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu tidak pernah menjelek-jelekkan orang lain.

Si gadis pirang mengangguk mantap, "Alien! Dia bilang menjijikan? Tidak tahu perasaan suka itu apa?" Sakura mengangguk lemah.

"Sok sekali dia," sambung si gadis pirang bernama Ino itu mengejek, "tampan sih, tapi sifatnya bikin muak." Lanjutnya, Hinata mengangguk sebagai pembenaran ucapan sahabat pirangnya.

"Ino, Hinata-chan... Jangan seperti itu, bagaimanapun juga aku masih sangat menyukai Sasuke-kun. Akan selalu menyukainya malah. _Hiks_..." Ucap Sakura disela-sela tangisannya.

"Kau itu, sudah disakiti masih saja mengharapkannya." Ino menghela nafas.

"Pokonya, aku akan berusaha. Kalau perlu aku akan terus mengejarnya, aku akan tunjukkan pada Sasuke-kun bahwa perasaan menyukai seseorang itu menyenangkan."

Mendengar kata-kata dari gadis berambut _pink_ panjang itu, kedua sahabatnya hanya saling berpandangan. Dan sejurus kemudian Sakura telah berada di dalam dekapan keduanya.

"Kau memang seorang malaikat, kami sangat menyayangimu. Berjuanglah! Akan kami bantu sebisanya, _well_ jika kau memerlukan bantuan kami... Pokoknya kami tidak akan membiarkan si monster itu menyakitimu." Ujar Ino.

Sakura terkikik geli, "Iya, iya. Tenang saja, Sasuke-kun itu bukan orang jahat ko. Aku akan berjuang mendapatkannya!"

.

.

.

_Bugh_

"Sial!" rutuk Sasuke, ia hempaskan badannya keras hingga kepermukaan tanah. Tak cukup hanya itu, ia pun hentakkan kepalan tangannya keras-keras memukul tanah yang menjadi pijakannya sekarang. Darah segar mulai mengalir dari tangan kanannya. Sakit? Rasanya mungkin sakit untuk orang-orang yang 'masih' normal diluar sana, namun tidak untuk Sasuke. Ia justru tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya disebut menyeringai. Lalu ia arahkan tangannya yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar itu menuju mulutnya dan tanpa ragu ia nikmati darahnya sendiri dengan penuh kepuasan.

.

.

.

_Mereka membicarakanku, mereka mengataiku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjawab pernyataan mereka, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya tersenyum, mempunyai teman apalagi seseorang yang aku cintai._

_Ah, tidak..._

_Aku punya seseorang yang ku cintai, ya... Sejak sekolah dasar aku sudah memperhatikannya._

_Namun ada berbagai alasan yang membuatku tak bisa merealisasikan perasaan ini padanya. Aku, bukannya aku sengaja menutup diriku dengan banyak orang. Hanya saja... Alasan-alasan itu membuat aku sulit dan takut untuk memiliki sebuah hubungan yang 'dekat' dengan orang lain._

_._

_._

_._

"Kau tahu, aku menolakmu karena aku tidak akan bisa membuatmu bahagia Sakura. Aku takut jika nantinya aku hanya bisa menyakitimu, padahal perasaanku pun sama. Mungkin lebih, melebihi rasa sukamu kepadaku. Aku berani bertaruh kau tak akan bisa menerima diriku yang sebenarnya. Diriku yang bahkan dibuang oleh keluargaku, hanya karena aku adalah seorang _self-injury_.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

**Keep or Delete?**

**RnR?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Tell Me About Happiness and About Love**

* * *

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt-Comfort/Tragedy

**Rated: **T

**Warning: **Pshycology**_,_ **Self-Injury, OOC(as always), Typoo's, AU, DLDR, dll

**Disclaimer: **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

**Tell Me About Happiness and About Love**©Yara Aresha

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Menjelang musim gugur, langit kota Tokyo seringkali tampak kelabu. Padahal waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 13.15. Tampaknya sebentar lagi hujan akan turun. Uchiha Sasuke menatap langit dengan pandangan kosong dari balik jendela kamar di gedung a_partement_ mewah yang ia tempati, laki-laki berusia 17 tahun itu tidak pernah menyukai hujan.

Gelapnya langit membuatnya cemas, gelisah dan kembali mengingat memori lamanya yang ingin ia hapus dari dalam benaknya. Ia kemudian beranjak ke arah laci yang ada di samping kasur _king size_-nya, membuka laci itu dan mengambil sebuah pisau lipat di dalam sana. Setelah itu, ia meringkuk di bawah lantai yang beralasan karpet beludru merah.

"_Arghh_…" rintihan demi rintihan mengalun merdu dari mulut siswa kelas 2 SMU itu saat ujung pisau lipat yang tajam sedikit demi sedikit menggores tangannya―untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Darah segar mengalir, menetesi baju putihnya yang sedari pulang sekolah tidak ia ganti. Membuatnya yang semula putih bersih menjadi kotor oleh darah. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Entah bagaimana jadinya jika ia melakukan hal itu terus menerus, mungkin tangannya akan terluka parah dan ia akan mengalami pendarahan yang hebat. Namun, tentu saja seberapa besar rasa sukanya ia menyiksa dirinya sendiri, akal sehatnya masih berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Ia tidak akan menyakiti dirinya sampai terluka parah, mungkin. Siapa yang tahu, jika setan telah berkuasa.

Baginya, menimbulkan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya adalah kesenangan tersendiri. Mengeluarkan erangan kesakitan saat tangannya tersayat, merintih menahan sakit saat pisau itu menusuk kulitnya yang mulus, ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Karena sekali lagi ini adalah hal yang menyenangkan untukknya.

Bukan hanya kali ini saja ia dengan sengaja melukai dirinya sendiri seperti ini. Sejak hari 'itu', beberapa tahun silam. Saat kejadian 'itu' tubuhnya menjadikan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan menjadi candu. Sakit itu berubah menjadi suatu kenikmatan. Bukan tanpa alasan pula ia melakukan hal itu, hanya orang gila yang melakukan hal itu tanpa nalarnya. Meskipun ia tahu betul bahwa ia tidak jauh berbeda dengan orang-orang gila diluar sana, namun tentu saja ia berbeda. Akalnya masih berjalan, ia pun masih sanggup mempertahankan predikat siswa terpandai di sekolahnya, ia masih sanggup mempertahankan eksistensi dirinya yang diluar dikenal sebagai seorang jenius.

Setiap perbuatan pasti ada alasannya, bukan? Dan alasannya melakukan semua itu adalah―

.

.

.

_Ting tong... Ting tong..._

Bel apartement bernomor 201 itu berbunyi, membuat kegiatan sang empunya terinterupsi. Ia mendecak kesal karena kenikmatannya terhentikan sementara. Ia simpan pisau lipat yang sudah ia bersihkan itu kembali ke dalam laci dan ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk menjilat aliran darah di lengannya. Ia bangkit dan melihat keluar _apartement_ menggunakan CCTV yang ia pasang di kamarnya. Terkejut melihat siapa yang datang, ia berniat mengurungkan niatnya untuk membukakan pintu. Namun lagi-lagi bel berbunyi dengan lancangnya, kali ini diikuti dengan pukulan-pukulan yang lumayan keras. Oh, ayolah itu _apartement_ mahal. Kau tidak seharusnya merusak _property_ itu kan tuan?

"Sial, kenapa dia datang kesini?" rutuk laki-laki berambut raven dengan model yang tidak lazim itu, "sebentar, kau mau merusak pintu _apartement_-ku hah?" teriaknya.

"Makanya cepat buka pintunya! Jangan pura-pura sembunyi, dasar menyebalkan." balas suara laki-laki diluar sana dengan teriakannya juga.

"Ck, tunggu!"

Sasuke berjalan dengan gontai, raut kesal tercetak dengan jelas di wajah tampannya.

_Cklek_

Pintu pun terbuka, menampakkan seorang laki-laki dengan kedua tangannya yang ia lipat diatas dada. Menatap sang pemilik _apartement_ dengan sengit dan bosan.

"Kau melakukannya lagi eh Teme?" tuding laki-laki yang tak kalah tampan dengan si pemilik _apartement_ seraya membenarkan letak kacamata tanpa _frame-_nya yang hampir 4 tahun menemaninya itu. Sang pemilik _apartement_ atau laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu tersenyum sinis, "kau tahu aku dengan baik Naruto," jawabnya.

"Yah, sampai kau mati baru kau akan merasa puas?" Balas laki-laki bernama Naruto malas, ia langkahkan kakinya memasuki _apartement_ mewah itu dan duduk tanpa permisi diatas sofa. Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang dan ikut duduk di sisi sofa yang lainnya.

"Aku tidak akan mati dengan cara menjijikkan seperti itu Dobe."

"Yayaya... Kau harusnya mengikuti saranku Sasuke, kita harus bertemu dengan psikiater. Aku khawatir 'penyakitmu' itu membuatmu lebih menderita dari ini, lihat kalau aku tidak datang mungkin pergelangan tanganmu sudah putus dan kau mati sia-sia di _apartement_-mu sendiri." Ucap Naruto dengan tatapan horror.

"Aku tahu Naruto, tapi mungkin aku bisa mati jika aku tidak menyakiti diriku sendiri seperti ini. Kau tahu bagiku ini seperti sumber kehidupan, dan aku benci akan kenyataan ini. Ini semua gara-gara tua bangka brengsek itu."

"Aku mengerti, tapi tidak ada salahnya jika mencoba jalan ini kan? Aku hanya ingin kau kembali normal seperti dulu, tidak seperti ini." Sasuke nampak mepertimbangkan ajakan Naruto, sahabatnya.

Namikaze Naruto sahabat Uchiha Sasuke dari sejak di dalam kandungan, itulah yang Naruto katakan kepada hampir semua orang yang menanyakan apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Naruto merupakan anak dari perdana menteri Jepang.

Kedua orangtua Naruto dan Sasuke merupakan kerabat dekat, sudah sejak kandungan Naruto dan Sasuke saling diperkenalkan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Mereka selalu bersama hingga menginjak dewasa, orangtua Naruto pun tidak perlu berpikir panjang untuk memanjakan Sasuke dan menampung Sasuke jika Sasuke mengalami kesusahan. Apalagi sekarang Sasuke hanya tinggal sendirian, kedua orangtuanya sudah lama meninggal.

"Dobe, tebak hari ini ada kejadian apa di sekolahku?" ucap Sasuke yang baru saja kembali dari arah dapur dengan dua cangkir teh madu ditangannya.

"Hm? Apa? Kau ditembak cewek lagi? Benarkan?" balas Naruto seraya mengambil teh madu yang diberikan Sasuke, "_thanks_," sambungnya.

"Hn, dan kau tahu siapa orangnya?" Naruto menautkan alisnya, "hey, jangan bilang kalau orangnya itu―"

"Hn, dia orangnya. Tentu saja aku menolaknya. Menolaknya dengan tidak bermoral," katanya memotong ucapan Naruto.

"_Great_ Teme... Kau menolaknya lagi. Dia itu cewek yang kau taksir sudah hampir selama 7 tahun dan kau semudah itu menolaknya dengan kata-kata yang kau bilang tidak bermoral? Aku tidak habis pikir." Balas Naruto, raut wajahnya mendadak tampak kesal.

"8 tahun Naruto, kau tahu benar apa alasanku menolaknya bukan? Aku benar-benar muak dengan diriku sendiri Naruto. Aku lelah hidup seperti ini."

"Tak ada pilihan lain, secepatnya kita harus menemui seorang psikiater Sasuke." Sasuke hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tenanglah, semua pasti bisa diatasi." Naruto tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Sasuke.

.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Malam kembali menyapa dengan udara yang terasa begitu dingin. Malam ini adalah malam terdingin di penghujung musim panas. Hujan yang turun sejak siang tadi kini hanya menyisakan genang-genangan di atas permukaan tanah. Haruno Sakura mengancingkan _cardigan_ rajutnya yang berwarna hijau tosca cerah, agar tubuhnya terasa lebih hangat. Ia baru saja menjejakkan kakinya di halaman depan rumahnya. Memarkir sepedanya dengan sembarangan dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah bergaya tradisional Jepang itu. Ia berjalan lesu di atas lantai tatami yang terasa hangat itu, menyusuri kotak demi kotak. Hanya satu yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, ia ingin cepat sampai di kamar tidurnya. Ia melangkah tanpa suara, tidak ingin mengganggu anggota keluarganya yang mungkin sudah tertidur. Untung saja ia membawa kunci cadangan. Saat itu jam menunjukkan pukul 23.15 waktu setempat, ia harap semuanya sudah tertidur pulas. Ia lewati ruangan gelap yang mendominasi rumahnya, tak berniat menyalakan saklar. Namun, baru saja ia menginjakkan kakinya di pijakan tangga pertama, ruangan itu menjadi terang dan membuat penglihatannya sedikit terganggu.

"Sakura, darimana saja kamu?" ucap seorang wanita berusia 23 tahunan itu dengan suara kecil.

"Er... Kakak, maaf aku tadi terlalu asyik di rumah teman dan lupa pulang." Balas Sakura.

"Kau membuat ayah dan ibu cemas, untung aku pulang cepat. Tadi aku katakan kalau kau menginap dirumah temanmu, kamu ini kenapa tidak memberi kabar sih?"

"Maaf kak, aku ceritakan nanti. Aku lelah, ngantuk. Terimakasih juga sudah membantuku kak, malam!"

"Ck, anak itu..."

.

.

.

Sakura melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamar. Ia terdiam di depan pintu kamar itu. Entah sedang memikirkan apa, lalu setelah terdiam beberapa menit ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Sampai rumah aku malah ingin menangis lagi. Harusnya tadi aku diam ditempat Ino saja, huhu."

Sejak 2 tahun yang lalu ada seorang laki-laki yang menarik perhatian Sakura. Dia bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan pemilik iris _onyx_ itu, Sakura sudah menaruh hati padanya, berulangkali ia mengatakan perasaan suka padanya, meskipun mereka tidak begitu akrab, hasilnya selalu sama, penolakkan! Sasuke sangat sulit untuk didekati. Padahal Sakura merupakan orang yang sangat mudah bergaul dengan siapapun. Tapi rasanya Sasuke memberinya tebing yang sangat tebal yang sulit untuk dilampaui.

Ia sedikit terganggu dengan angin malam yang berhembus cukup kencang, menyapu rambut panjang gadis yang tengah patah hati itu, rupanya jendela kamarnya tidak tutup. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya, menikmati pemandangan malam di balkon kamar yang cukup besar itu. Kemudian, matanya menyipit saat pandangannya menangkap sesuatu yang sangat ia kenali dengan jelas, ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan dan memekik tertahan, "Sasuke-kun?"

.

.

.

**to be continued**

* * *

**AN:** Moshi-moshi... ^^ terimakasih untuk yang mereview sebelumnya. Sekedar info dan menjawab pertanyaan dari **Silla-san**, cerita ini pernah saya publish di lapak tetangga. Dengan chara original saya. Tapi saya lupa pasword untuk akun itu... Lama ga di buka, dan memutuskan untuk membuat Naruto Versionnya saja T^Ta *geplak* jadi ini bukan plagiatisme atau semacamnya XDa untuk yang log-in saya balas via PM ya... Terimakasih atas dukungannya ^^a satu lagi, alesan Sasuke kaya gitu akan dijelaskan di chapter mendatang.

untuk** sasusaku kira, Silla **dan **lilianne : **Terimakasih ya ^^ self-injury bisa juga di sebut masokis, cuma kalo masokis menurut literatur yang saya baca lebih ke kelainan sexual.. :Da


	3. Chapter 2

Aku rasa seluruh anak di kelasku tahu kalau aku sangat menyukai Sasuke-kun, atau mungkin semua orang di muka bumi ini sudah tahu. Ah, aku memang tipe orang yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku. Apakah itu marah, sedih, atau senang, semua akan tampak jelas, termasuk perasaanku terhadap Sasuke. Namun, satu hal dibalik semua itu aku juga sangat pandai menyembunyikan apa yang sedang aku rasakan jika aku mau tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahuinya. Tapi, tetap saja akhirnya perasaanku dapat diketahui dengan mudah oleh orang-orang. Khususnya kedua sahabatku dan tentu saja ibu dan kakak perempuanku. Mungkin karena aku ini sangat bodoh... Ya, bodoh...

Setiap hari aku sepertinya tidak tahu malu mengejar-ngejar Sasuke-kun. Aku mengajaknya pulang bersama―meskipun arah kami berbeda, aku mengajaknya makan siang, duduk bersebelahan, mengerjakan PR bersama... Dan yang aku dapatkan selalu penolakan. Sekali saja... Dia bahkan tidak pernah mengindahkan kata-kataku.

Aku selalu mepertanyakan apakah Sasuke menyadari perasaanku? Kadang aku berpikir ia menyadarinya. Bagaimana pun juga sudah sangat jelas tertulis di keningku, "AKU SUKA SASUKE-KUN... SANGAT SANGAT SANGAT SUKA." Tapi... ketika aku melihat ekspresinya, ia selalu menunjukkan wajah yang datar dan sikap yang menyebalkan, seolah tidak peduli, itu membuat aku jadi tidak yakin kalau dia menyadari perasaanku padanya. Tidak peka atau bagaimana sih dia? Aku tidak tahu, tapi anehnya lagi aku malah semakin menyukainya.

Sasuke-kun itu orang yang susah ditebak, meskipun kau menatapnya lekat-lekat, garis wajahnya nyaris tidak dapat terbaca. Seperti manusia yang tidak memiliki emosi. Sasuke-kun selalu membuatku penasaran, apapun yang menyangkut dirinya membuat hatiku bergemuruh. Aku ingin menjangkaunya, apa yang ia pikirkan, apa yang ia rasakan, apa yang ia sukai, aku ingin mengetahuinya. Aku ingin bisa menghancurkan dinding yang menghalangi kami. Aku ingin melihat ekspresi di wajahnya, entah saat dia marah ataupun tersenyum...

* * *

**Tell Me About Happiness and About Love**

* * *

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt-Comfort/Tragedy

**Rated: **T

**Warning: **Pshycology_**,**_Self-Injury, OOC(as always), Typoo's, AU, DLDR, dll

**Disclaimer: **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

**Tell Me About Happiness and About Love**©Yara Aresha

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Malam yang dingin, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, membuat suasana terasa membeku, tapi entah mengapa jantung Sakura terus menderu. Gemuruh yang kian makin jelas terdengar seakan mengusik ketenangannya, helaian dedaunan kering yang berjatuhan terbawa arusnya entah kemana. Tanpa memedulikan suasana malam yang begitu mencekam, gadis yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat dari balik jendela kamarnya itu memutuskan untuk melihat lebih dekat, dan memastikan apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi. Matanya membulat lebar, seakan ia tengah melihat sesuatu yang sangat menakutkan. Dengan langkah ragu, ia keluar kamar tidak lupa meraih jaket wolnya yang ia kenakan asal.

"Sasuke-kun..." gumamnya.

.

.

.

**Taman Uneo, distrik Taito-ku, Tokyo.**

"Sial! Aku kehilangan jejaknya, kenapa preman-preman itu menyerang kami?" ucap laki-laki berambut pirang itu entah kepada siapa, "aku harus menemukannya. Oh, Tuhan... Ini benar-benar menjengkelkan. Si bodoh itu bisa saja mati 'keenakan', _arghh_."

_Maaf nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi, atau sedang berada di luar a-_

_Tuuutt tuuutt tuuutt_

"Bagus, ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi. Teme, aku harap kau baik-baik saja teman." Lanjutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

Jarak antara Sakura dan laki-laki yang tengah terluka itu semakin mendekat, ia mendengar laki-laki itu mendesah dan dimatanya laki-laki itu tampak kesakitan. Jarak diantara keduanya sedikit demi sedikit tereliminasi, sampai akhirnya Sakura menegur laki-laki yang terduduk di dekat rel kereta api itu.

"Sasuke-kun?" ucapnya ragu. Laki-laki yang dikenali Sakura bernama Sasuke itu mendongakkan kepalanya, ia tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Sakura.

"Kau... Kau kenapa? Hey, kau terluka. Ya ampun, ada apa?" ujar Sakura panik. Sasuke tampak sedikit ketakutan dan menahan sesuatu. Ia memutuskan untuk diam saja.

"Kau harus diobati," Sakura semakin panik, ia melirik ke arah kanan dan kiri. "disana ada apotik 24 jam, kau tunggulah di―ah ayo berdirilah. Kau tunggu di bangku itu. Aku segera kembali," sambung Sakura tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sasuke. Ia dudukkan tubuh penuh luka Sasuke diatas bangku kayu yang ada di dekat rel tersebut. Dan ia melesat pergi kearah apotik.

"Sakura, kenapa dia harus melihatku seperti ini? Aku harus bisa menahan diriku... Ukhh..." Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mencengkram tangan kanannya yang terluka.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sakura kembali ke tempat dimana Sasuke tengah menahan gejolak dirinya untuk 'menikmati' luka yang menggiurkan itu.

"Maaf, aku lancang ya? Tapi lukamu harus segera diobati, kalau tidak bisa infeksi. Dan maaf juga aku hanya bisa mengobati seadanya saja, rumah sakit terlalu jauh dari sini. Boleh aku lihat tanganmu?" pinta Sakura, ia tatap lekat-lekat pemuda yang ia sukai itu. Sasuke mengangguk kecil, "ah, terimakasih. Mungkin akan sedikit perih, tapi tenang lah." lanjut Sakura. Ia mulai membersihkan luka sayatan yang melintang panjang di lengan Sasuke dengan alkohol. Sasuke mengerang tertahan, keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya.

_Tuhan, beri aku kekuatan. Aku harus bisa menahan diriku._

"Sakit ya?" Sakura yang melihat ekspresi Sasuke meringis kecil, "goresannya panjang begini, apa sebaiknya aku jahit saja pakai benang baju eh?" sambungnya.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak, "Ja-jahit? Kau... Jangan bercanda, yang benar saja." Ujarnya dingin.

"M-maaf. Habis lukanya seperti ini," setelah itu tidak ada tanggapan dari seorang Sasuke, ia mati-matian menahan sesuatu yang sedari tadi berdesir didarahnya.

Sementara Sakura mulai mengolesi luka Sasuke dengan obat antiseptik, lalu ia menempelkan perban. Jujur saja, Sasuke merasakan suatu kesenangan. Bukan sakit yang ia rasakan, namun rasa nyamanlah yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Saat lukanya tertekan oleh Sakura, saat tangan Sakura tanpa sengaja menyentuh luka itu atau saat Sakura meniup-niupkan nafasnya agar luka itu kering. Kesabarannya sudah tidak bisa di bendung lagi, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Tubuhnya menginginkan suatu kenikmatan yang sedari tadi berusaha ia tahan... Ia ingin sekali menyentuh luka itu, menikmati luka itu... Yang lebih parah lagi, ia ingin Sakura yang melakukan semua itu untuknya...

.

.

.

"Nah, selesai. Mungkin butuh waktu beberapa hari sampai lukanya mengering dan sembuh. Um... Kau mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi padaku tidak? Kalau kau tidak keberatan sih, aku... EH?" suara Sakura tercekat, ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke menggenggam lengannya dengan kuat.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

"Diamlah! Kau terlalu berisik," desisnya mengeratkan cengkramannya, membenamkan kepalanya disana.

"Ma-maaf, aku... Aww, sakit... Kau kenapa? Sasuke-kun?"

"Diamlah, ku mohon..." lanjut Sasuke, tubuhnya gemetaran. Kemudian ia lepaskan cengkramannya dari Sakura dan memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tampak frustasi.

"Sasuke-kun, kau kenapa? Kau membuatku cemas,"

"Khhh... Sial, uwghhh!" hanya desisan tak jelas yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, hal ini membuat Sakura semakin cemas dan ketakutan dengan perubahan Sasuke.

Baru kali ini ia melihat Sasuke tampak kesakitan seperti itu, ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa Sasuke tampak seperti orang yang memaksakan diri. Sasuke tampak kacau dihadapannya, begitu rapuh dan menakutkan. Rasanya ingin menangis, dan benar saja airmatanya tanpa diperintah meluncur dari pelupuk matanya, membasahi pipinya yang merona merah karena cuaca dingin. Tanpa segan ia dekap tubuh menggigil didepannya, ia dekap dengan tubuhnya yang tak kalah bergetar dengan tubuh laki-laki itu.

"S-sakura..."

"Iya, tenanglah. Ada aku, kau tidak apa-apa."

_'Brengsek, kenapa tubuhku seperti ini? Sakura... Pergilah, aku tampak bodoh dihadapanmu sekarang. Benar-benar memalukan!'_

"Pulanglah, jangan pedulikan aku!" Bisik Sasuke, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, ia masih memeluk Sasuke.

"Tidak akan, sampai kau kembali seperti biasanya. Aku mohon, biarkan aku menemanimu sampai kau tenang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu. Makanya, begini saja sudah cukup."

"Keras kepala, gadis bodoh." balas Sasuke, masih dengan rasa candu yang menguasainya.

"Yah, aku memang gadis bodoh. Makanya, karena aku bodoh. Aku tidak akan menyerah untukmu, aku tidak akan menyerah terhadap Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang sebenarnya lebih bodoh dari aku."

"_Tch_, terserah kau! "

"Memang terserah aku... Sasuke-kun bodoh."

.

.

.

Selang beberapa menit, secara ajaib 'penyakit' menyebalkan Sasuke secara perlahan menghilang. Kini ia mulai merasa tenang dan 'normal' kembali. Senang, Sakura memeluknya seperti itu. Rasanya ia tidak ingin melepaskan tubuhnya dari perempuan yang diam-diam ia sukai sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Namun, ego dan prinsip dirinya yang tinggi mampu menghancurkan keinginan terdalamnya itu.

"Hn, sampai kapan kau mau memelukku?"

"Ah! Ma-maaf, kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" dengan cepat Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke disertai dengan anggukan kepalanya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, ano..."

"Pulanglah, gadis sepertimu tidak pantas berduaan dengan seorang laki-laki malam hari seperti ini."

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya. "Ya, aku mengerti."

"Hn." Sasuke pun bangkit dari bangku yang ia duduki, ia berdiri bersisian dengan Sakura, "tunggu apalagi? Kenapa masih diam disitu?" lanjutnya.

"Iya, iya. Tuan menyebalkan... Aku pulang, kau juga! Pulanglah, jangan berkelahi lagi seperti itu. Huh!" balas Sakura, ia balikkan tubuhnya, ia hentakkan kakinya dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Belum ada 10 langkah ia meninggalkan tempat itu, Sasuke berbicara kepadanya.

"Terimakasih Cherry!" Sakura cepat-cepat membalikkan kembali tubuhnya, berharap Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata sihirnya itu dengan senyuman. Namun, harapan Sakura pun harus kembali pupus. Bukan senyuman yang ia dapatkan, melainkan punggung tegap Sasuke yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Hm, yasudahlah. Begini saja sudah cukup."

.

.

.

Di dekat taman umum Ueno ada satu _cafe_ kecil tidak terkenal yang menjadi tempat _favorite_ Naruto. Heran, padahal tempat itu begitu nyaman dan masakan yang tersaji menyuguhkan cita rasa yang tinggi menurut Naruto. Mungkin salah satu faktor terkuat _cafe_ itu tidak terkenal adalah letaknya yang ada di sebuah jalan kecil yang agak sepi dan lumayan jauh dari pusat kota, sehingga tidak banyak orang yang menginjakkan kakiknya di tempat itu. Tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa di ujung jalan dekat taman itu ada sebuah _cafe_, kecuali beberapa orang yang menjadi langganan tetapnya, seperti Naruto misalnya.

"Jadi, Naruto... Ceritanya bagaimana? Sampai kau dan Sasuke diserang preman-preman itu?" kata seorang pria yang berumur kisaran 34 tahun itu kepada Naruto, "Lalu dimana pangeran es itu berada sekarang?" lanjutnya sambil meminum _vanilla late_ hangat dari cangkirnya. Naruto tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan _chef_ sekaligus pemilik _cafe_ yang diberi nama'_Blossom's Cafe'_ itu, ia memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

"Sepertinya ini suruhan kakekku, paman tahu kan? Dia itu orang yang paling menyebalkan dan paling keras kepala di dunia, yah Sasuke sih kalah di bandingkan dia. Dan aku tidak tahu dimana Sasuke sekarang, aku harap dia bisa menahan dirinya." pria yang dipanggil paman itu terkekeh geli, "Yayaya, kau melakukan apa? Sampai beliau mengutus preman-preman itu untuk menyerangmu dan Sasuke?" tanyanya kembali.

"Dia saja yang berlebihan, padahal hanya karena aku menolak perjodohan itu dia bertindak gila. Kakek macam apa yang membuat cucunya dalam bahaya? Sampai-sampai sahabatku ikut-ikutan terluka. Memang 'sih dia itu mantan ketua mafia, oh ayolah ayah seorang perdana menteri adalah mantan seorang mafia! Dunia benar-benar sudah gila kau tahu?" cerocos Naruto.

"Yaaah, memang. Untung ini sudah malam dan tidak ada pengunjung di _cafe_ ini, kalau ada yang mendengarmu mungkin akan menjadi _hot news_ dalam beberapa detik."

"Tidak lucu bukan paman Shisui? Arghh, Sasuke kau dimana?"

"Aku disini." ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja muncul disamping Naruto, ia hampir saja terjengkang dari kursinya kalau saja Shisui―pria yang di panggil paman itu tidak menahan punggung kursi Naruto.

"BODOH! Kau mengagetkanku!"

"_Sorry_..."

"Cih, menyebalkan."

"Hahaha... Sudah-sudah, Sasuke kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Shisui mencoba meyakinkan keadaan satu-satunya anak dari mendiang kakaknya itu.

"Hn, aku baik-baik saja paman. Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri." jawab Sasuke diikuti anggukan dari Shisui.

"Mati saja kau Teme! Kau tidak kumat di jalanan kan?" sambung Naruto.

"Hampir, tapi gara-gara dia aku tidak melakukan hal menjijikkan itu lagi." Naruto dan Shisui saling menukar pandang.

"Baiklah ku beritahu, saat aku berhasil lepas dari preman-preman keparat kiriman kakekmu itu, aku bertemu dengan Sakura, dia memaksa mengobati lukaku. Padahal aku sangat ingin sekali melakukan hal 'itu', aku bersyukur dia datang."

"Waaaw, kemajuan pesat teman. Kau berhasil menahan dirimu! Menurutku keberadaan dia akan menjadi keuntungan untukmu, mungkin Sakura bisa membuat penyakitmu itu sembuh." seru Naruto ceria.

"Entahlah, aku masih sangat takut. Disentuh olehnya seperti tadi malah membuatku ingin merasakan bagaimana jika dia yang melakukan hal 'itu' kepadaku. Kalian tahu ini sangat memuakkan." Naruto memandang sahabatnya itu penuh rasa kasihan, bagaimana pun juga pasti sulit menerima sesuatu yang janggal dan lain dari yang lain. Ia hanya bisa menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu, dan berkata "Kita bisa mengatasinya, aku akan selalu membantumu dan mendukungmu Sasuke." Sasuke pun hanya tersenyum, senyuman yang hanya ia berikan kepada Naruto sahabatnya.

Shisui tersenyum simpul melihat keakraban kedua remaja itu, ia tampak menerawang. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca di buatnya, kembali ia teringat mendiang kakak perempuannya beserta mendiang kakak iparnya yang meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kejadian tragis itu pun berkelebatan lagi diingatannya.

.

.

.

**to be continued**


	4. Chapter 3

**Tell Me About Happiness and About Love**

* * *

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt-Comfort/Tragedy

**Rated: **T+

**Warning: **Pshycology, Self-Injury, OOC, Typoo's, AU, DLDR, so many failures, dll

**Disclaimer: **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

**Tell Me About Happiness and About Love**©Yara Aresha

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

**Tokyo, 1 October 19xx**

Hujan yang mengguyur kota Tokyo sejak pagi tadi tampaknya telah reda, menyisakan gerimis kecil di senja yang kelabu. Genangan air di beberapa ruas jalan membuat orang yang berlalu lalang tidak jarang terkena cipratan airnya dari kendaraan yang melintas. Hujan pertama di awal bulan Oktober.

Seharusnya senja itu ia habiskan dengan hati yang sejuk, namun ternyata tidak. Mendung yang menggelayut di hatinya sama kelabu dengan mendungnya langit diatas sana. Rupanya gerimis itu telah menenggelamkannya dalam ketidakberdayaan. Ia tidak berdaya sekaligus tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada satu-satunya pria yang ia cintai itu. Kepalanya menunduk tanpa berani menantang sorot mata suaminya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Fugaku, maafkan aku. Aku sudah berjanji dengan rekanku, aku tidak bisa menemanimu besok." suara pertama yang keluar dari rongga mulut wanita berparas cantik itu memecah hening.

"Hn, sudahlah. Aku tidak melarangmu Mikoto, kau berhak pergi kemanapun, bersama siapapun dan tidak harus selalu bersamaku."

"Tapi aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak kepadamu, Fugaku."

Mikoto mengangkat kepalanya yang ia tundukkan beberapa waktu yang lalu dan memandang ragu suami yang telah menikahinya 7 tahun yang lalu itu. Ada gelisah tersirat di wajahnya. Ada ketakutan di paras cantiknya ketika iris coklatnya bersibobrok dengan iris hitam tajam milik suaminya. Kekhawatiran akan suaminya yang kecewa membuatnya berpikir ribuan kali untuk berkata jujur.

"Mikoto, apakah yang akan kau temui adalah Orochimaru?" selidik Fugaku datar tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir wanita bernama Mikoto itu. Hening. Dan itu cukup membuat Fugaku yakin bahwa istrinya memang memiliki sebuah janji rahasia dengan seseorang yang bernama Orochimaru―mantan kekasih sang istri.

"Baiklah Mikoto, lakukan apapun sesuka hatimu!" sambung Fugaku, ia beranjak dari kamarnya dan keluar meninggalkan sang istri yang tengah kalut dan diselimuti rasa bersalah.

"Fugaku, aku benar-benar minta maaf." ucapnya penuh sesal.

.

.

.

**Konoha's Caffe, 2 October 19xx**

Pria bertubuh kekar itu menghisap rokoknya dengan penuh hikmat, tidak peduli dengan tatapan beberapa pengunjung disana yang merasa kegiatan yang ia lakukan sangat mengganggu.

"Maaf tuan, bisakah anda matikan rokok anda? _Caffe_ ini bebas rokok, jika anda masih ingin merokok anda bisa melakukannya di luar sana!" seru seorang pelayan wanita di_caffe_ itu. Pria itu menatap tajam sang pelayan, dan beberapa detik kemudian ia mematikan rokoknya.

"Terimakasih tuan," lanjut pelayan wanita yang diketahui bernama Shion itu.

Pintu _Caffe_ yang semula tertutup pun terbuka, menandakan ada seseorang pelanggan baru. Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menaikan sebelah tangannya memberi tanda kepada seseorang yang baru saja datang tadi.

"Disini," katanya.

"Ah, Orochimaru kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya wanita itu dan mengambil posisi duduk disebelah pria bernama Orochimaru itu.

"Tidak, aku baru saja sampai. Mikoto kau begitu cantik," jawabnya.

"Te-terimakasih. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku? Kau tahu, suamiku mengetahui tentang pertemuan ini. Aku tidak bisa berbohong padanya."

"Lalu apa yang ia katakan?" selidik Orochimaru.

"Dia bilang lakukan saja apa yang ingin aku lakukan." Mikoto menerawang, matanya nampak sendu.

"Hm..."

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan? Aku, aku benar-benar takut suamiku akan marah dan mengetahui hubungan kita."

"Kalau begitu bunuh saja dia dan kau bisa kembali padaku." jawab Orochimaru enteng.

"Apa? Kau gila, kau menyuruhku membunuh suamiku? Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak mau melakukannya." Mikoto tersentak dan berbicara dengan nada rendah.

Tersenyum, Orochimaru kemudian berkata. "Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang melakukannya," ucapnya dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

"Kau bilang apa Orochimaru? Kupikir kita harus mengakhiri hubungan kita, aku harap kau bisa mengerti. Aku ingin hidup normal dan bahagia bersama keluargaku."

"Ah, baiklah. Kita berakhir sampai disini Mikoto, kuharap kau berbahagia dengan suami dan anakmu. Nah aku pergi, sampai jumpa." dan pria bernama Orochimaru itu menghilang dari pandangan Mikoto dalam sekejab.

Mikoto tampak ragu, ia meragukan kata-kata Orochimaru. Ia tahu Orochimaru bukanlah orang yang bisa dengan mudah menerima suatu hal yang tidak ia sukai. Ia bahkan bisa melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Dan kini Mikoto benar-benar takut, ia takut Orochimaru melakukan hal diluar dugaannya dan diluar nalarnya.

"Ya Tuhan, perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak. Lindungi keluargaku ya Tuhan..."

Mikoto memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah tidak lama setelah kepergian Orochimaru, hanya memerlukan waktu 30 menit dari _caffe_ tersebut untuk sampai ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Mama, kau sudah pulang?" sapa seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 6 tahunan ketika Mikoto sampai dirumahnya.

"Ah iya, mama tadi bertemu dengan seorang teman," jawab Mikoto kepada anak laki-laki berambut raven itu, "mana papamu?" sambungnya.

"Papa ada diruang tengah, ia sedang membaca koran. Mama, sudah lama kita bertiga tidak main keluar. Aku ingin pergi ke kebun bintang ma, besok sekolahku libur. Besok kita pergi ya ma, papa sudah bilang iya, sekarang bagaimana dengan mama?" cerocos anak laki-laki itu sambil menarik lengan sang ibu menuju ruang keluarga.

Mikoto tersenyum manis, "baiklah-baiklah, besok kita bertiga pergi ke kebun binatang bersama-sama." katanya.

"Benarkah? Papa, papa dengar mama bilang besok kita pergi ke kebun bintang." seru anak laki-laki itu riang dan menghambur kedalam pelukan sang ayah. Sang ayah tersenyum teduh, ia mengelus rambut anak kesayangannya itu. Sekilas terlihat raut sedih dan kekhawatiran didalam sorot matanya.

"Iya jagoan, sekarang pergilah mandi."

"Oke pa!"

Dan dalam hitungan detik anak itu menghilang.

"Fugaku..."

"Hn, bagaimana pertemuanmu dengannya? Kau senang? Baguslah jika kau senang," ucap Fugaku tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Fugaku, maafkan aku. Aku dan Orochimaru memutuskan untuk tidak berhubungan lagi, jadi kumohon jangan benci aku. Aku mencintaimu, Orochimaru hanya bagian dari masa laluku. Aku tahu aku salah, tapi aku berjanji sekarang, mulai detik ini aku benar-benar membuang jauh tentangnya dan akan memperbaiki hubungan kita. Aku berjanji..."

Fugaku tersenyum ke arah istrinya, ia bangkit dari sofa yang sedari tadi ia duduki dan tanpa diduga ia merengkuh Mikoto kedalam pelukannya.

"Fugaku, hikss.."

"Sudahlah, aku sudah memaafkanmu jauh sebelum ini. Mulai saat ini kita akan hidup bahagia,"

"Hmm, ya.."

Tapi sepertinya mereka lupa, bahwa kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama.

.

.

.

Merah...

Bau amis...

Darah berceceran dimana-mana...

Dua orang manusia terbujur kaku di lantai porselen rumah besar itu.

Tunggu dulu, kenapa hanya dua orang?

Seorang pria yang baru saja sampai di kediaman sang adik ipar begitu terkejut dan kelu melihat apa yang terjadi di depan matanya, kakaknya dan kakak iparnya tewas dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang sangat mengenaskan. Bahkan tidak layak disebut mayat, tubuhnya tercabik-cabik. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya mual dan ngeri. Pria itu menggigil, ia ketakutan. Pandangannya menyapu seluruh ruangan yang besar itu, dan fokusnya berhenti pada satu titik di pojokkan dekat meja kayu. Disana ia melihat tubuh seorang anak laki-laki berusia 6 tahun bergetar hebat, matanya terbelalak, tangannya mengeluarkan darah segar yang terus saja mengalir, mulutnya tidak henti berucap, entah apa yang ia ucapkan sama sekali tidak bisa dimengerti, ada lagi yang janggal dari anak laki-laki itu, ia tidak berhenti menggoreskan ujung pisau yang ada di genggamannya pada lengan kanannya. Lalu pria yang datang beberapa menit setelah kejadian tragis itu menghampiri anak laki-laki tersebut, dengan langkah gontai ia kemudian memeluk tubuh yang masih bergetar itu kuat.

"Sasuke... Sasuke, apa yang terjadi? Apa yang terjadi Sasuke? KATAKAN PADAKU! APA YANG TERJADI?" teriaknya penuh emosi, dan tangis dari anak laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu pun pecah.

"MAMAAAAAA, PAPAAAAA..."

.

.

.

**9 October 19xx**

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu kini Sasuke tinggal bersama pamannya, Shisui, pria yang melihat kejadian keji beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kakashi, apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke? Dia selalu menyakiti dirinya sendiri, aku khawatir ini akan mempengaruhi kejiwaannya, dan tentu saja membahayakan dirinya sendiri." ucap Shisui lirih.

"Hhhm, entahlah Shisui. Aku juga tidak mengerti, ia mengalami trauma yang mendalam dan kupikir dia menjadi seorang _self-injury_, aku curiga pada saat kejadian itu, si pelaku mencuci otak Sasuke, atau semacamnya, itu hanya asumsiku."

"Ya Tuhan, mereka benar-benar biadab. Sampai hari ini jejak pelaku pembunuhan itu belum bisa dilacak,"

"Kau bilang kau menemukan barang bukti mencurigakan di tempat kejadian bukan? Apa itu masih belum cukup untuk melacak keberadaan pelaku?" Ujar pria bernama Kakashi yang merupakan sahabat baik Shisui.

"Ya, pihak polisi mengatakan itu adalah tanda yang dimiliki oleh komplotan pembunuh bayaran yang jam terbangnya sudah sangat banyak, mereka buronan nomer 1," jawab Shisui.

Kakashi memijat keningnya yang sedikit pusing, "kurasa kau harus membawa Sasuke ke psikiater." Katanya.

"Ya, mungkin lebih baik seperti itu."

**Flashback off**

###

"Paman, kau sedang apa?" Suara _baritone_ milik sang keponakan memasuki indera pendengaran Shisui Uchiha, membuat lamunan akan masa lalu yang mengerikan itu menguap.

"Ah, Sasuke. Aku hanya teringat masa-masa dulu, saat kau masih kecil. Tidak terasa sekarang kau sudah menjadi dewasa."

"Kau seperti kakek tua paman, tentu saja aku sudah dewasa. Tidak mungkin 'kan aku menjadi anak kecil terus?" balas Sasuke sambil memasukan buku-buku pelajaranya kedalam tas.

"Hahaha... Kau harus langsung pulang ya Sasuke, dan setelah itu kita akan ke psikiater."

Jeda sejenak, sebelum Sasuke berpamitan untuk pergi ke sekolah. "Hn, aku tahu. Aku pergi dulu." Katanya, seraya menenteng tas gendongnya dan meraih sepotong roti untuk sarapannya.

Shisui menghela nafas panjang, ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "kebiasaannya tidak berubah."

.

.

.

PAGI yang cerah. Burung-burung berkicau ria dan mentari pagi berpijar cerah, seolah tidak mau kalah dengan suara kicauan burung yang bersahut-sahutan dengan merdu. Hal ini membuat _mood _Sakura ada pada titik terbaik, ia memulai harinya dengan penuh keceriaan.

"Hey, ada apa denganmu, _pinky_? Kemarin kau sedih karena Sasuke ketus padamu, hari ini kau senyum-senyum sendiri. Kau sudah gila ya?" ocehan dari sahabat pirangnya itu tidak membuat senyuman Sakura memudar.

"Kau bilang apa, Ino?" tanya Sakura yang ternyata tidak menyimak kata-kata yang di lontarkan oleh gadis bernama Ino itu.

"_Ck_, tuh kau lihat kan, Hinata? Sahabat kita yang satu ini benar-benar sudah gila, apa sebaiknya kita hubungi saja rumah sakit jiwa?"

"APA? Enak saja kau, huh." Sakura mendelik.

"Kau sih, aku bertanya padamu, kau malah senyum-senyum sendiri. Dasar aneh."

"_Aa_, maaf aku 'kan tidak mendengar. Memangnya salah kalau aku senyum?"

Ino memutar bola matanya jengah, "Ya, tentu saja salah kalau senyum-senyum sendiri tanpa sebab begitu." Perdebatan diantara kedua gadis labil itu masih akan berlanjut jika saja Hinata, tidak melerainya.

"S-sudaaaaah! Kita sudah sampai depan kelas, kalian apa tidak malu jadi pusat perhatian?"

_Great_, kadang gadis polos itu bisa begitu menyebalkan. Dengan berat hati, Ino dan Sakura membungkam mulut mereka dan masuk ke dalam kelas.

.

.

.

_Sasuke-kun, apa lukanya sudah sembuh ya. Aku ingin sekali berbicara dengannya. Tapi aku takut Sasuke-kun mengacuhkan aku lagi. Tapi kemarin Sasuke sedikit berubah. Apa mungkin sekarang dia sedikit 'mencair'? Aku harus memberanikan diriku untuk mendekatinya, kalau tidak ada pergerakan, hubunganku dengannya selamanya hanya akan seperti ini. Aku tidak mau... Pokoknya aku harus bisa mendapatkan cinta pertamaku itu!_

"Ehm," Sakura berdehem dan mengampiri Sasuke yang tengah duduk di bangkunya, "Sasuke-kun, apa lukamu sudah membaik?" lanjutnya.

Sasuke mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Sakura yang ada di depannya dengan datar, "Hn, lumayan. Berkatmu."

Sakura terlihat gugup dan menggigit sudut bibir bawahnya, ia menundukkan kepalanya menghadap lantai kelasnya. "Baguslah. _Ano_, apa hari ini kau ada waktu sepulang sekolah? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke planetarium, kakakku dapat undian 2 tiket, tapi dia tidak suka. Jadi aku ajak Sasuke-kun saja, kudengar Sasuke-kun suka hal yang berhubungan dengan ruang angkasa, bagaimana?" tanya Sakura, dengan ragu ia menatap iris _onyx_ milik Sasuke.

Sasuke tampak berpikir, ia menghela nafas, "tidak bisa, aku ada janji."

"O-hh? Begitu. Ah, baiklah tidak apa-apa, lagipula batas tiketnya sampai minggu depan. Aku bisa menunggu, eh maksudku aku tidak memaksamu 'sih, kalau Sasuke-kun tidak mau aku akan mencari orang lain saja." Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri, saat ini dirinya merasa seperti orang bodoh dihadapan Sasuke.

Hening sesaat, lalu dengan ajaibnya senyuman dibibir Sakura mengembang begit saja, ketika Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan bersuara. "Besok, kalau besok aku ada waktu."

"Eh? Yang benar? Kau mau pergi bersamaku?" ujar Sakura antusias.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya, "Hn."

"Ya Tuhan, terimakasih Sasuke-kun. Ahh... Aku senang sekali, terimakasih." tanpa sadar Sakura menghambur kepelukan Sasuke dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh laki-laki tampan itu.

Sasuke merasa risih dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sakura, "Bisakah kau lepaskan aku _Cherry_? Seluruh murid di kelas ini memperhatikan kita," katanya.

"Eh, oh, ah ya ampun... Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Baiklah sampai besok Sasuke-kun." Sakura membungkukkan punggungnya berulangkali kepada teman-temannya, dan ia kembali ke bangkunya dengan perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan.

_Terimakasih Tuhan semoga ini menjadi awal yang baik untukku dan Sasuke-kun_

_._

_._

_._

**_to be continued_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Tell Me About Happiness and About Love**

* * *

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt-Comfort/Tragedy

**Rated: **T+

**Warning: **Pshycology, Self-Injury, OOC, Typoo's, AU, DLDR, alur berantakan, so many failures, dll

**Disclaimer: **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

**Tell Me About Happiness and About Love**©Yara Aresha

**Special thank's to :**

**Ramen panas, allihyun, sasusaku uciha, hanazono yuri, Aquamarine24**

**sasusaku kira, Yuu.H, Silla, poetri-chan, lilianne, HarrietEverdeen, skyesphantom**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Senang, atau bahkan sangat senang. Itulah perasaan yang saat ini tengah dirasakan oleh Sakura Haruno, gadis yang kini duduk dikelas 2 SMA itu. Matanya berbinar, bibir tipisnya tidak berhenti menyunggingkan senyuman, hatinya berdebar tidak karuan, rasanya seakan ada sekelompok kupu-kupu yang menggeliat didalam perutnya, menggelitiknya, memberikan sensasi yang sulit dijelaskan. Satu hal yang pasti, gadis itu berbunga-bunga karena sang pujaan hati bersedia menerima ajakannya. Sekali lagi ia tersenyum lebar, ia menyangga dagunya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, dan masih enggan menghapus senyuman manisnya. Namun dalam sekejab_ slide-slide_ yang sedang ia putar didalam otaknya sirna ketika sebuah suara yang tidak bisa dibilang cukup ramah terdengar disamping telinganya. Sontak gadis itu meringis ketika melihat siapa yang berbicara kepadanya.

"Apa Tuan Uchiha lebih menarik daripada materi yang saya berikan kepada anda, **NONA** Haruno?" ujar wanita berusia sekitar 40 tahun itu dengan penuh penekanan.

"Eh? I-itu... "

"Jika kau mau lulus dalam mata pelajaran fisika, setidaknya perhatikan apa yang sedang gurumu terangkan! Kau tahu Sakura, nilaimu akhir-akhir ini sangat mengecewakan. Dan dapat dipastikan jika kau masih saja seperti itu, tidak mau memperhatikan pelajaran maksudku, kau tidak akan naik kelas!" Sambung guru fisika itu panjang lebar, Sakura menatapnya _horror_. Seluruh siswa/i dikelas 2-3 itu ikut prihatin dengan apa yang menimpa teman sekelasnya. Sakura menunduk lesu, ia meminta maaf dengan suara yang pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar hingga kedepan kelas. "Ma-maafkan saya Anko-sensei, saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu." ujar Sakura.

"Ya sudah, sekarang sebagai hukumannya kau kerjakan soal didepan sana!" Lagi-lagi Sakura menatap sang guru dengan tatapan mengiba, ia melirik temannya―Ino, meminta bantuan. Namun Ino hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lemah, sekali lagi ia melirik Hinata yang hanya dibalas dengan bahunya yang diangkat. Sakura mendesah pasrah...

Disaat Sakura merutuki nasibnya, tiba-tiba Tuhan menurunkan keajaiban. Ya! Bel tanda pelajaran telah usai berbunyi, seakan mendapatkan mukjizat Sakura menangis haru didalam hatinya. _Kamisama, terimakasih._

"Sayang sekali, kali ini kau bebas Sakura. Tapi jika kau seperti itu lagi dikelasku nanti, aku tidak akan memberimu ampun." Guru fisika itu menatap tajam Sakura, Sakura hanya mampu meneguk salivanya, rasanya tenggorokannya benar-benar kering, "satu lagi, jangan sampai rasa cintamu kepada Uchiha itu membuatmu hilang akal dan tidak dapat berkonsentrasi, Nona," sambung sang guru dengan seringainya diikuti suara gaduh dari kelas, dan tentu saja wajah memerah dari Sakura.

_Dasar bodoh, _rutuk Sakura kepada dirinya sendiri, sekilas iris _emerald_-nya bersibobrok dengan iris _onyx _milik Sasuke. Hanya sekilas, karena detik berikutnya Sasuke lebih memilih melihat sekumpulan awan dibalik jendela kelas. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di wajah tampannya. Entah karena malu, senang, atau hanya refleksi cahaya terik matahari saja. Hanya laki-laki itu dan Tuhan yang tahu alasan utamanya.

.

.

.

Siang itu matahari bersinar dengan cerah. Langit bersih tidak berawan, membuat cuaca semakin panas. Bel berdering tiga kali menandakan bahwa pelajaran pertama―fisika telah usai. Kini seluruh siswa/i kelas 2-3 bergegas untuk mengganti seragam mereka dengan pakaian olahraga mereka, jam kedua di hari selasa ini adalah olahraga.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut Sakura, berkali-kali ia mengatur denyut jantungnya yang tidak karuan. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit, entah apa yang ia ucapkan. Tangannya gergetar, ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang sulit didengar oleh orang-orang disekitarnya―karena ia mengucapkannya dengan nada pelan, "Aku tidak mau turun ke kolam, tidak mau!" bisiknya.

"Sakura, ayo cepat, kita ke kolam. Yang lain sudah kesana sejak tadi," ujar Ino. Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan yang _ambigu_.

Tidak lama kemudian, siswa/i kelas 2-3 berkumpul di kolam renang yang berada di belakang gedung kelas mereka. Ya, pelajaran olahraga kali ini adalah renang. Hal itulah yang membuat Sakura sejak tadi tidak enak hati.

_Bodoh, aku lupa hari ini olahraga renang. Ya Tuhan, aku belum mempersiapkan hatiku._

Setelah itu sang guru pun menyuruh anak didiknya untuk menganti pakaian mereka dengan pakaian renang.

"Ayo anak-anak, ini pelajaran renang pertama kita di tahun ajaran baru ini. Hari ini kita akan mempelajari teknik renang yang baik dan benar, tentu saja gaya batu tidak termasuk! Ingat semangat masa muda kalian~" Ujar guru dengan model rambut bob itu dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu, menghadirkan gelak tawa dari seluruh murid, terkecuali Sasuke dan Sakura. Lalu guru itu pun duduk di kursi yang terletak di pinggiran kolam renang dengan sebuah buku absensi ditangannya.

10 menit kemudian semua siswa sudah berpakaian renang dan duduk dipinggiran kolam renang ukuran dewasa itu, kolam renang yang ada diruang itu terdiri dari 4 macam ukuran. Dari mulai ukuran standar, sampai ukuran internasional untuk kompetisi.

Melihat semua sudah berkumpul, maka sang guru pun mulai memanggil satu-persatu nama muridnya untuk mengisi daftar hadir. Guru itu tersenyum penuh arti ketika tidak ada satu pun yang melarikan diri dari pelajarannya kali ini. Setelah selesai sesi absensi, guru itu memerhatikan semua anak didiknya. Ada satu yang tidak memerhatikan rupanya, pandangannya terlihat menerawang jauh, seolah jiwanya sedang berkelana ke negeri antah berantah.

"Baiklah, sebelum turun ke kolam. Kita sebaiknya melakukan pemanasan dahulu. Dan saya ingin salah satu dari kalian memimpin pemanasan kali ini, ah kau yang diujung sana. Ayo maju kedepan!" semua mata menolehkan pandangannya ke arah ujung.

"Apa? Aku? Tidak mau ah Guy-sensei, yang lain saja." Ujarnya.

"Kau sejak tadi tidak memerhatikan, jadi ini hukumannya. Ayo cepat maju!" Desak sang guru, dengan terpaksa gadis itu pun maju kedepan. Jika dia melawan urusannya akan menjadi lebih panjang, dan ia malas untuk berdebat kali ini.

"Jidat berjuanglah~" kikik Ino yang duduk tidak jauh dari gadis itu―Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura memimpin pemanasan dengan cukup baik, pemanasan pun akhirnya selesai. Ia mengembuskan nafasnya lega. Ah, tidak-tidak... bukan saatnya merasa lega. Justru kemalangannya akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Pikirnya.

"Nah anak-anak, pada dasarnya untuk bisa berenang kita harus berani. Berani masuk ke dalam kolam, berani untuk masuk ke dalam air. Jadi yang merasa takut untuk masuk kedalam kolam renang, mulai sekarang belajarlah dengan giat. Hari ini saya akan menilai kecepatan kalian dalam berenang. Jika kalian ingin saya yang mengajarkan kalian. Saya dengan senang hati akan mengajar kalian sampai kalian menjadi _pro_." Ucap guru itu panjang lebar, seluruh murid bergidik ngeri dengan kalimat akhir yang dilontarkan sang guru. Pasalnya guru olahraga yang satu itu terkenal dengan ajaran militernya, dan tidak segan-segan 'menyiksa' anak didiknya dengan latihan keras setiap harinya. Maka mereka memutuskan untuk belajar sendiri saja.

"Mati saja kalau Guy-sensei yang mengajarkanku berenang." Ujar pria bernama Shikamaru itu kepada Sasuke, Sasuke menjawabnya dengan senyum simpul dan segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah kolam renang. Saat itu guru bernama lengkap Guy Maito, meluncur ke dalam kolam renang, memberikan pengarahan dan menunjukan gerakan-gerakan dasar renang.

Selang beberapa menit, pengarahan selesai, guru itu naik kembali keatas. Ia kemudian mengambil buku absensi yang ia letakkan di atas meja kecil yang ada disana. "Kalian akan dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok kecil, terdiri dari dua orang. Satu orang sebagai perenang, dan satu orang sebagai pencatat waktu. Kalian melakukannya bergiliran. Kolam renang yang dipakai, kolam renang standar dengan kedalaman dua meter. Kalian melakukannya cukup satu kali lintasan." Kemudian guru itu membacakan pembagian kelompok.

"Shikamaru dan Ino,"

"Hinata dan Tayuya,"

"Kiba dan Gaara,"

Dst...

.

.

.

Sakura harap-harap cemas, sahabat-sahabat dekatnya sudah mendapatkan pasangannya masing-masing. Ia sudah tidak punya harapan lagi, rasanya ia ingin hari ini cepat berakhir. Selama ini ia selalu berhasil menghindari pelajaran yang menurutnya pelajaran 'terkutuk' itu. Namun, hari ini keberuntungan sepertinya sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Ia masih berkutat dengan pikiran-pikiran sendirinya sampai ia merasakan tepukan halus di bahunya.

"Mohon bantuannya," ujar seseorang yang baru saja membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. _Emerald_-nya terbelalak lebar menatap iris _onyx _dihadapannya. Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, "Sa-sasuke-kun?" Ucapnya terbata.

"...dan itu yang terakhir. Setelah kalian melakukannya, laporkan hasilnya kepada saya dan saya mohon tidak ada kecurangan, ini penilaian pertama kalian, mengerti?"

"Baik _sensei_~" balas seluruh siswa serempak.

"Dimulai dari Shikamaru dan Ino, selanjutnya berurutan dengan urutan kalian dipanggil tadi."

"_Mendokusai_, kenapa aku harus berpasangan dengan gadis cerewet sepertinya?" gumam Shikamaru, perempatan siku muncul di dahi gadis pirang itu.

"Kau kira aku tidak dengar? Cepat sana turun ke kolam!" Shikamaru mendengus, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan bersiap melakukan gerakan renang. Sementara Ino sebagai pencatat waktunya. Ino berdiri diujung kolam renang yang bersebrangan dengan Shikamaru, sebuah _stopwacth_ ditangannya sebagai petunjuk waktu―yang diberikan sang guru pada masing-masing kelompok.

Hampir seluruh pasangan telah melakukan gerakan renang dengan cukup baik, waktu yang mereka peroleh pun tidak begitu mengecewakan sang guru. Dan tiba saatnya dimana pasangan Sasuke dan Sakura untuk melakukan gerakan renang.

Sakura menautkan kedua tangannya, bulir-bulir keringat meluncur dari pelipisnya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan resah. Sama sekali tidak paham cara berenang. Ketakutan menyelimuti dirinya, berulang kali ia menghembuskan napasnya yang terasa berat. Sasuke yang ada disebelahnya memerhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura, Sasuke tahu betul bahwa gadis itu tidak bisa berenang. Sasuke kemudian tersenyum tipis dan lebih mendekat kepada Sakura, ia gapai pucuk kepala Sakura dan mengacak-acak surai indah itu pelan, "aku duluan." Ucapnya dengan nada datar―seperti biasa―dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang mematung. Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam kolam renang dan menunjukkan kemampuan berenangnya.

.

.

.

Tidak ada satu pasang mata pun yang mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang 'Pangeran Es' itu. Semua dibuat terpana olehnya, gerakan renangnya hanya gerakan renang biasa, gaya bebas. Tapi entah mengapa, Sasuke terlihat begitu berkilauan dibawah sana. Gerakan tubuhnya begitu indah, tidak hanya anak-anak perempuan yang dibuatnya histeris, beberapa anak laki-laki pun ikut berdecak kagum olehnya.

"Waw, dia hebat,"

"Sasuke keren sekali~,"

"Kyaaaaa~ tampan, benar-benar seperti pangeran,"

Itulah segelintir percakapan yang berhasil Sasuke tangkap kedalam gendang telinganya setelah ia selesai berenang, ia kemudian naik kepermukaan dan mendengus. Sakura yang sejak tadi tertegun memerhatikan gerakan Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang Sasuke berada tepat didepannya. Jarak mereka begitu dekat, sampai-sampai deru napas Sasuke yang sedikit terengah menyapu lembut permukaan kulit wajah Sakura. Sakura menahan napas sejenak dan sedetik kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu dan terperanjat, ia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan hampir saja ia terjatuh jika tidak ada sepasang tangan kekar namun lembut itu yang menarik pingganya kedalam sebuah pelukan. Sakura yang masih belum bisa menguasai keterkejutannya dibuat lebih tercengang dengan perlakuan Sasuke, wajah Sakura memerah menahan malu dan senang. Sasuke menatapnya dengan sedikit kerutan diwajah tampannya, kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berkata, "berapa?".

Sakura nampak kebingungan, berapa? Apanya yang berapa? Pikirnya dalam hati. Melihat gelagat Sakura yang seperti itu, Sasuke mendengus dan menunjuk _stopwatch_ yang ada di genggaman Sakura. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali kemudian ber-oh-ria. Sebuah cengiran canggung tersungging dibibirnya, "maaf, waktunya 14,09 detik," sambung Sakura. Ia berkata sedikit keras agar gurunya bisa mendengar suaranya.

Guru itu mengangguk, "sekarang giliranmu Sakura," teriaknya. Sakura menelan salivanya susah payah. Dengan takut dan tekad seadanya Sakura turun ke kolam renang, rasa dingin langsung saja menerpa seluruh permukaan kulitnya. Ia melihat teman-temannya ragu, tidak ada yang tahu jika dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa berenang, kecuali kedua sahabatnya.

_Kamisama aku harus bagaimana?_

Sudah 10 menit berlalu, namun Sakura tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia akan memulai, Sakura hanya terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya, hal ini membuat semua orang menyimpan tanda tanya, sang guru pun beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menghampiri Sakura.

.

.

.

"Kau sakit?" Ujar suara _baritone_ itu yang baru saja menghampiri Sakura. Sakura tidak menjawab, laki-laki itu sesekali mendengar isakan dari mulut Sakura. Dahi laki-laki itu berkerut, menampakan kekhawatiran, ia berjongkok dan menyentuh bahu Sakura. "Ada apa?" tanyanya kembali. Sakura membalikan tubuhnya, menghadap ke arah laki-laki itu, "A-aku takut. Aku..." jeda sejenak, "aku, ti-tidak bisa berenang Sasuke-kun." Ucapnya putus asa dengan suara pelan yang hanya bisa terdengar oleh mereka berdua. Laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu mendesah lega, ia hampir saja tertawa mendengar penuturan gadis itu.

_Aku tahu Cherry_

Namun tentu saja Sasuke tidak mungkin tertawa, mengingat gengsinya yang sangat tinggi bukan? Ia menarik tubuh Sakura keatas permukaan.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Guy-sensei tidak lama kemudian.

"Sepertinya dia sakit, Guy sense. Sebaiknya kita membawanya ke ruang kesehatan," ujar Sasuke. Sakura menundukan kepalanya dan mencengkram lengan kanan Sasuke.

"Ah, kupikir ada apa. Sepertinya kau memang sedang tidak sehat, sejak tadi kau banyak melamun. Kalau begitu kau antar dia ke ruang kesehatan, Sasuke!" Guy-sensei kemudian memutar tubuhnya menghadap muridnya yang lain, "anak-anak, pelajaran olahraga selesai. Waktunya istirahat," sambungnya. Serta merta seluruh murid kelas 2-3 beranjak meninggalkan gedung tersebut.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura telah mengganti pakaian renangnya dengan seragam sekolah mereka, kini ia dan Sakura berada diruang kesehatan. Sakura berbaring di atas tempat tidur yang ada diruang itu, sedangkan Sasuke berdiri membelakangi Sakura―menghadap jendela.

"Terimakasih, kau sudah menolongku," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya dan mengangguk, "minggu depan ada tes renang. Dan itu akan masuk dalam nilai rapot. Kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu Sakura," katanya. Tubuh Sakura meringsut, ia tarik selimut tipis yang menutupi tubuhnya sampa dagunya.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin Sasuke-kun mengajariku berenang!" Sasuke tidak menampakan ekspresi apapun, namun tanpa disadari jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Keheningan pun tercipta diantara dua insan itu, sampai terdengar bel tanda istirahat telah usai. Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruang kesehatan, Sakura menatapnya sendu.

_Dia pasti tidak mau mengajariku_

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di ruang kesehatan, tanpa menoleh Sasuke berkata, "Aku duluan ke kelas. Kapan pun kau butuh bantuanku. Katakan saja!" Dan sosok Sasuke pun pergi. Sakura nyaris tidak bisa bernafas mendengar ucapan laki-laki pujaannya itu, perutnya terasa aneh.

_Kamisama, mengapa kau menciptakan makhluk seperti dia?_

.

.

.

Siang pun berganti malam, kini Sakura tengah berbaring diteras belakang rumahnya menghitung jutaan kemerlip bintang dan mengamati pendar rembulan yang membentang dilangit. Kerikan suara jangkrik saling bersahutan, mengisi keheningan malam. Sesekali Sakura dikejutkan oleh suara parau burung hantu. Badannya menegang sejenak, namun kemudian ia kembali tenang dan bersenandung kecil. Malam itu menunjukkan tepat pukul 23.00, namun Sakura masih enggan beranjak dari tempatnya saat ini untuk menuju alam mimpinya.

Pikiran-pikirannya menerawang, wajahnya yang cantik itu menunjukkan berbagai macam ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Kemudian jemarinya membuka lembaran majalah yang tengah dibacanya, menampilkan rubrik _horoscope_. Ia tampak tertarik dengan isi lembaran itu, terkakhir kali ia membaca _horoscope_ saat ia duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMP. Meskipun ia tidak memercayai hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan _zodiak_ dan mitos, gadis itu tetap saja membaca dengan seksama, sekedar iseng pikirnya.

"_Leo_, ah ini dia." Seru Sakura ketika menemukan rasi bintang yang ia cari.

**LEO**

Leo menyukai kesetiaan. Jika orang yang disayanginya membuat ia kecewa, Leo tidak akan mengampuninya dan memberikan 'cambukan' keras kepada orang tersebut. Merupakan pribadi yang pintar, ambisius, intelegensia tinggi, dan mampu mengambil keputusan yang cepat dalam keadaan genting. Selain itu, Leo juga merupakan pribadi yang ramah dan sensitif terhadap perasaan orang lain. Meskipun begitu, Leo mempunyai ego yang tinggi, hal ini menyebabkan dirinya terlihat egois dan keras kepal.

"Hahaha, benar. Mungkin karena egonya yang tinggi, Sasuke-kun jadi tidak begitu peka dengan perasaan orang lain." Sakura terkikik geli dan kembali membaca rentetan alfabet disana.

Asmara : Leo merupakan tipe yang cenderung misterius dan sangat suka bermain-main untuk menguji kesetiaan pasangannya.

Pasangan Serasi : _Cancer, Virgo, Capricorn, Aries_

"Dia memang misterius, tapi apa maksudnya dengan suka bermain-main menguji kesetiaan itu?" kening Sakura mengerut, sejenak kemudian ia menghela nafas," dan pasangan serasinya ada _Aries_? Ah, sekarang giliranku." Sambungnya.

**ARIES**

Memiliki sifat agresif dan antusias yang tinggi. Terlalu berterus terang. Meskipun _Aries_ keras kepala, namun sebenarnya ia begitu lemah. Senang bersosialisasi dengan siapa saja. Kehidupannya yang sederhana membuatnya terlihat menyenangkan.

Keuangan : Banyak pengeluaran

Asmara : Bingung. _Aries_ sedang gamang menentukan perasaannya pada seseorang. Penyebabnya adalah ia yang tidak kunjung memberikan sinyal. Kadang hangat, kadang dingin. Nah, saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengorek informasi tentangnya untuk mendapatkan kepastian.

Pasangan Serasi : _Scorpio, Leo, Libra, Aquarius_

Kelopak mata Sakura terpejam sejenak, hembusan napasnya halus dan teratur. Perasaan yang sudah sejak lama ia rasakan itu kembali menyeruak kedalam hatinya dan aliran darahnya. Rasa yang terkadang sulit ia pahami dengan logikanya, rasa yang selalu membuatnya sulit untuk memejamkan matanya walaupun titik-titik kelelehan jelas tergambar diwajahnya. Rasa yang membuat dadanya bergetar, rasa yang selalu menghadirkan kebahagiaan dan kesedihan diwaktu yang bersamaan.

Sakura tahu bahwa rasa itu adalah cinta. Sesuatu yang abstrak dan memiliki banyak makna. Ingin selalu berada disisi orang itu, ingin selalu mengetahui apa yang dikerjakan orang itu, ingin selalu memerhatikannya, sampai pada tingkat yang lebih memonopoli lagi, ia ingin orang itu hanya melihatnya dan memilikinya.

Sakura juga tahu, mencintai laki-laki seperti Sasuke Uchiha bukanlah hal yang mudah, namun ia tidak bisa kembali lagi. Ia tidak bisa menarik diri dari seseorang yang mengisi seluruh hatinya, pesona laki-laki itu terlalu dalam menyita perhatian Sakura. Ia tidak pernah mencoba untuk melepaskan laki-laki itu, meskipun penolakan yang selalu Sakura dapatkan.

Iris _emerald_-nya terbuka, Sakura tengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit malam. Hari semakin larut, pemandangan diatas masih sama seperti tadi, hanya saja titik-titik air perlahan mulai berjatuhan dari atas sana.

"Hujan..." gumam Sakura.

Suara tetesan hujan yang berbaur dengan genting rumah dan tanah terdengar bagai sebuah simfoni yang lembut, suaranya bertalu-talu. Bau khas pun menguar memberikan suasana relaksasi yang natural. Sakura merapatkan jaket yang tengah ia kenakan, kini posisinya berganti dari tiduran menjadi duduk bersila. Ia ulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah tetesan air hujan, rasa dingin langsung menjalar ketubuhnya. Sakura tersenyum dan menarik kembali tangannya.

Bukannya beranjak, Sakura semakin tenggelam dengan kesibukannya sendiri, ia termenung. Rona wajahnya menampakan kerinduan, tatapannya nanar. Ia kerucutkan bibirnya dan mendesah, "Huh, Sasuke-kun, kenapa aku begitu menyukaimu?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Hujan malam itu membuat hati Sakura menjadi lebih melankolis dari biasanya, rindunya semakin menggebu teringat pria pujaannya. Padahal ia tidak memiliki arti apa-apa untuk laki-laki itu, namun tetap saja hatinya berseru mendendangkan nama laki-laki itu.

"Kuakui ramalan bintang minggu ini benar-benar tepat. Tapi mana bisa aku mengorek informasi tentang Sasuke-kun. Dia itu kan misterius sekali... _Kamisama_, tolong hamba!" ucap Sakura mendramatisir.

Sakura terperanjat saat detik berikutnya ia menemukan sesosok wanita yang berdiri didepannya. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya yang bertumpu dilipatan kedua tangannya, cengiran khas terbentuk dibibir Sakura.

"Ibu, sedang apa?" tanyanya. Wanita yang dipanggilnya ibu itu menatapnya bosan, dengan kedua tangannya yang ia simpan di samping pinggangnya.

"Sedang apa katamu? Tentu saja untuk menyuruh anak bungsuku untuk pergi tidur," jawabnya, "kau sedang apa malam-malam begini? Kau bisa sakit. Ayo cepat naik ke atas dan pergi tidur! Kau bisa kesiangan besok, Sakura," sambung wanita berusia 41 tahun itu. Sakura berdiri dan menutup majalah yang baru saja dibacanya.

"Iya bu, iya. Aku mau tidur _ko' _aku hanya mencari angin, tadi itu panas sekali." Ujarnya, "selamat malam bu." Sambung Sakura, ia kecup pipi sang ibu sebelum ia beranjak kekamarnya.

"Anak itu..."

.

.

.

Ditempat yang berbeda seorang laki-laki tengah menyesap _green latte_-nya dalam diam dipojok kamarnya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa yang ada dikamarnya itu. Dirinya masih terjaga, tidak sedikitpun rasa kantuk menyerangnya. Rasa pegal yang ia rasakan diototnya membuat laki-laki itu jengah. Ia letakkan cangkir _green latte_-nya yang telah kosong diatas meja kecil.

_Drrtt Drrtt_

Pandangannya kini beralih, ponselnya bergetar. Ia meraih ponselnya dan membaca deretan alfabet yang ada didalam sana.

_**From: Naruto-dobe**_

_Sasuke kau pasti tidak bisa tidur malam ini? Benarkan?_

_Kencanmu besok pasti akan lancar teman, berjuanglah =))_

Laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu mendecak sebal membaca pesan dari sahabat pirangnya–Naruto. Dengan malas ia membalas pesan itu.

_**To: Naruto-dobe**_

_Mati kau!_

Kemudian balasan untuk Sasuke pun datang kembali, ia membacanya dan melempar ponselnya asal keatas tempat tidurnya. Ia hempaskan tubuhnya, menutup matanya untuk mengarungi dunia tanpa batas.

_**From: Naruto-dobe**_

_Hahaha, begitu saja marah. Ayo aku mendukungmu, semangat teme!_

_Kalau perlu kau tembak saja dia besok. ^_^v_

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, gadis itu selalu hadir didalam mimpinya. Gadis yang selalu menghiasi hari-harinya, gadis yang tidak henti-hentinya selalu berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari dirinya. Padahal tanpa gadis itu minta pun, ia dengan senang hati akan selalu memberikan semua itu kepada gadis tersebut. Namun, kenyataan tidak pernah sejalan dengan apa yang diinginkannya bukan?

"Kau benar-benar kelewatan, membuatku terkurung dalam kerinduan yang tak bisa aku sampaikan kepadamu. Kau juga begitu keterlaluan, membuatku terperangkap dalam jurang mimpi yang tak kunjung jadi kenyataan... Sakura, mengapa aku begitu mencintaimu?"

Sebenarnya permasalahannya bisa teratasi jika saja Sasuke berterus terang kepada Sakura. Menceritakan tentang keadaan dirinya. Bukankah cinta yang tulus itu akan menerima siapa saja yang dicintainya dengan keadaan apapun?

Namun hal itu tidaklah semudah yang diperkirakan, Sasuke tidak ingin menyakiti Sakura. Ia bisa saja lepas kendali akan dirinya dan 'menyerang' Sakura. Ia hanya ingin penyakit sialan itu sembuh, pelaku pembunuh kedua orang tuanya ditemukan, dan hidupnya kembali normal. Setelah itu ia akan dengan senang hati menyambut perasaan Sakura. Tapi, apakah gadis itu masih akan tetap mencintainya saat tiba waktunya?

.

_Terasing, sedikit pun tanpa ambisi tentang cinta._

_Itulah aku._

_Namun, tak aku sadari bahwa nyatanya akulah yang paling berambisi untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang abstrak itu._

_Dan aku tahu, aku tidak layak mendapatkan jamuan itu darimu._

_._

Temaram malam kini telah tergantikan oleh sang surya yang mengantar benderang. Menghalau uap kabut yang menyelimuti pagi itu. Kicau burung yang bernyanyi riang melantun indah disepenjuru kota, menyapa lewat hangatnya mentari yang membias kesela-sela jendela, membangunkan lelapnya tidur para penghuni bumi.

Tidak terkecuali laki-laki berambut mencuat itu―Sasuke―ia mengerjapkan kelopak matanya yang terkena pantulan sinar matahari. Bibirnya melantunkan desahan yang merdu, oh dia melakukannya lagi. Jarum itu menari indah di lengan kirinya, membentuk beberapa deretan alfabet yang sangat ia kenal dengan baik.

"Ahh..." desahan itu kembali terdengar. Darah segar segera saja mengalir dari kulit mulus Sasuke. Tidak ada kesakitan, entah kenapa yang Sasuke rasakan saat ini adalah rasa senang atau bahkan puas. Ia tahu betul, bahwa ia masih dalam zona sadar. Namun hasrat yang tidak bisa ditahannya itu lagi-lagi menguasai setiap poros otaknya untuk melakukan hal yang tidak sepatutnya orang normal lakukan. Berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk berhenti pun ia tidak pernah berhasil. Ada rasa ngilu didalam hatinya, rasa pedih, sakit, jijik, dan bahkan muak dengan dirinya sendiri.

Setiap kali Sasuke merasakan kegundahan dalam dirinya, maka ia akan dengan suka cita mengukir benda-benda tajam itu pada tubuh mulusnya.

"Sakura," ucapnya disela-sela rasa kenikmatan yang tengah menderanya. Tanpa ia sadari genangan bening telah berkumpul menghiasi iris _onyx_-nya. Ia goreskan jarumnya lebih dalam lagi dan membuat dirinya kembali memekik pilu.

.

_Kau tahu apa arti dari kebahagiaan itu?_

_Apakah bahagia itu adalah perasaan dimana dirimu merasa tidak ada beban?_

_Apakah bahagia itu saat tawamu berderai tanpa batas dan seketika dunia menjadi berwarna?_

_Apakah saat orang-orang menatapmu bangga atau bahkan iri dengan apa yang kau miliki?_

_Apakah saat kau tersenyum kepada orang yang kau sayangi dan ia memberimu sebuah senyuman kembali?_

_Kau tahu apa arti dari kebahagiaan itu?_

_Apakah bahagia itu saat kau sendiri memutuskan untuk tersenyum meski kau tengah bersedih hebat?_

_Apakah di saat kau bisa menghabiskan waktumu dengan mereka yang kau sayangi?_

_Kau tahu apa tentang bahagia?_

_Apakah bahagia itu saat kau berani mengutarakan semua maksudmu dan ia memberi respon yang kau harapkan?_

_Apakah itu saat kau mendapat sesuatu yang orang lain tidak bisa dapatkan?_

_Apakah itu saat kau mencoba melupakan masa lalu kelabu dan menjadikannya indah disetiap detak jantungmu?_

_Itukah arti bahagia?_

_Itukah definisi bahagia?_

_._

Denting itu menyala nyaring disamping Sasuke, membawanya kembali kedalam keramaian dunia yang sekejap tadi sempat ia lupakan. Pukul 07.20, segera saja ia bangkit dari kasurnya. Dengan cepat menuju kamar mandi, membersihkan dirinya dan membasuh tangannya. Ia sempat meringis kesakitan ketika guyuran air yang dingin mengenai luka yang baru saja ia buat. Namun, sejurus kemudian rasa sakitnya kembali menjadi kenikmataan untuknya. Tidak menunggu lama untuk ia selesai membersihkan diri, ia kini telah berpakain rapih dengan seragam kebanggaanya. Ia balut lukanya dengan perban, beberapa jarum yang ia gunakan untuk melukis lengannya ia buang kedalam tong sampah. Setelah ia rasa cukup, ia pun segera mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menuntut ilmu.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke," sapa gadis berambut merah panjang itu ceria. Yang disapa hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan mendahului gadis tersebut. Rasanya hari ini Sasuke tidak memiliki semangat yang berarti. Wajah _stoic_-nya tampak berkerut, ah bukankah Sasuke memang seperti itu setiap harinya? Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam, hal yang jarang ia lakukan. Ia tersentak saat berikutnya sebuah pukulan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan itu mengenai bahu atasnya.

"_Gezz_, apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?" Ujarnya. Sang pelaku memberikan sebuah cengiran padanya, "membangunkanmu dari mimpi panjangmu, _Prince_," balasnya.

Sasuke memasang wajah datar, ia sangat tidak berminat dengan lelucon konyol yang dilontarkan sahabatnya itu.

"Diamlah, dobe." katanya. Laki-laki itu masih menunjukkan cengiran khasnya kepada orang yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Ok, ok. Kau selalu menganggap semuanya serius, Sasuke. Tidak punyakah kau selera humor sedikit saja?"

"Tidak!" balas Sasuke penuh penekanan. Kini keduanya sudah masuk kedalam kelas 2-3. Ada yang ganjil disini. Begitulah pikir Sasuke. Dan benar saja, ia berujar dengan suara yang cukup keras pagi itu, ketika menyadari hal yang dirasakannya ganjil.

"NARUTO? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISEKOLAHKU?"

Pantas saja sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas tercintanya itu, Sasuke mendapatkan tatapan penuh tanya dari beberapa murid yang ia temui. Mereka memandang Sasuke dan berbisik-bisik, yah meskipun pada kenyataannya hal itu selalu terjadi padanya setiap hari.

Sontak saja semua orang yang berada di kelas itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Memberikan Sasuke dan Naruto tatapan penuh selidik.

Hal yang sangat langka mendengar Sasuke Uchiha berteriak. Dan kehadiran laki-laki pirang yang tidak kalah tampannya dengan pangeran es itu membuat seluruh murid kelas 2-3 terpana, mereka bertanya-tanya tentang siapa laki-laki itu.

Naruto kembali menunjukkan cengiran khasnya, "Hallo semuanya, aku murid pindahan dari Suna International High School. Mulai hari ini, aku mohon bantuan kalian," ucap Naruto yang kini tengah berdiri diatas sebuah mimbar kecil didepan kelas itu.

_Teng Teng Teng_

Bel tanda dimulainya kegiatan belajar-mengajar pun berdentang, semua murid kini duduk dengan manis di bangkunya masing-masing. Terkecuali Naruto. Ia masih berdiri di depan kelas.

Naruto melirik ke arah pintu, saat pintu kayu itu terbuka, dan menampilkan sesosok guru wanita.

"Ah, rupanya murid barunya sudah ada dikelas ini?" Katanya, "sepertinya kau sudah tidak begitu sabar untuk bertemu teman-teman barumu," lanjutnya.

"Hehehe, begitulah, sensei." Balas Naruto malu-malu.

Guru itu tersenyum, "baiklah-baiklah, mungkin kau sudah berkenalan dengan semuanya. Tapi keberatan kalau kau memperkenalkan dirimu sekali lagi?" Naruto menggeleng, kemudian ia kembali memperkenalkan dirinya didepan semua murid kelas 2-3.

"Selamat pagi, perkenalkan namaku Naruto Namikaze. Aku dari Suna International High School. Mohon bantuannya!" Naruto menundukan kepalanya sebagai salam perkenalan, kala itu suara riuh terdengar dikelas barunya. Seluruh pandangan tertuju padanya, rasa iri yang ditunjukkan para siswa laki-laki, rasa kagum dan rasa memuja dari siswi perempuan, tidak terkecuali Sakura. Ia akui murid baru itu sangat menawan dan mampu membuat siapa saja memerhatikannya. Siapa sih yang tidak tahu Namikaze? Perdana menteri yang terkenal dengan sifat ramah tamahnya. Dan sekarang putra tunggalnya berada di sekolah mereka.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang duduk disamping Sakura hanya menatap Naruto jengah, ia kemudian sedikit tidak suka dengan cara pandang Sakura menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tertarik padanya?" suara itu membuat Sakura tersentak.

"Eh? Maksudmu? Ah, ti-tidak. Aku hanya..." rona merah kini menghiasi paras cantik wajahnya, ia merasa seperti seorang gadis yang ketahuan kekasihnya tengah tertarik pada laki-laki lain.

"Hn."

Sakura menghela napas, kemudian pandangannya beralih ke sekumpulan awan yang berarak di atas sana, "aku tidak tertarik pada laki-laki manapun..." katanya, kemudian pandangannya bersibobrok dengan _onyx_ tajam milik Sasuke, "―kecuali padamu." sambungnya.

.

_Yang aku tahu tentang bahagia itu..._

_Adalah disaat kau menatapku dengan pandangan yang teduh_

_Bahagia itu disaat kau berada disisiku._

_Bahagia itu adalah disaat aku dapat merengkuhmu._

_Tapi bisakah aku meraih kebahagiaan itu?_

_Aku harus bagaimana?_

_Jika satu-satunya pilihan yang tersisa adalah melepaskanmu._

_Walau aku tahu, aku tidak benar-benar yakin itu adalah pilihan terbaik untuk menyelesaikan semuanya._

_Aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir bahwa semua ini akan benar-benar berakhir._

_Memulai saja belum bukan?_

_Tapi aku terlalu takut untuk... aku takut jika nanti hanya kepedihan yang kuberikan kepadamu._

_._

**To be Continued**

* * *

AN: Maafkan atas beberapa kesalahan dalam fic ini . saya benar-benar stak! tapi tetep nekat publish... insyaAllah kedepannya bisa lebih baik lagi yaa dan tidak mengecewakan reader sekalian -_-

* * *

Balas review chapt kemaren disini aja ya :P

**Ramen panas**:makasih yaa ramen-san (?) ini udah update, :D

**allihyun:** hahaha silahkan kejang", aku pun kejang" bisa"nya bikin orochi yg jdi errr mantannya ibu mertuaku *plak* tapiii cuma dia sih yang cocok buat meranin perannya di fic ini ^^a hehehe. IYAAA alurnya emang rusuh, aku rada sulit masalah alur dan deskrip :s makasih yaaa reviewnya ^^ planetarium di chap depan XD. segini masih kurang panjang kah?

**sasusaku uciha:** gomen, gomen . segini masih belum panjang? liat chapi depan ya acara kencan SasuSaku bakalan kaya gimana X'D. makasih ya reviewnya.

**hanazono yuri:** ini sudah update ^^ semoga suka

**Aquamarine24:** makasih say, ini udah update ^^

* * *

Sekian dulu... Makasih buat yang masih setia *halah* baca fic gaje nan abal milik saya ini :') dengan tidak langsung kalian sudah mendukung author wannabe ini X'D yoshh... terimakasih banyak pokonya yaa... Mind to RnR dan koreksi ?


	6. Chapter 5

_Prev Chapter: _

_"Kau tertarik padanya?" suara itu membuat Sakura tersentak._

_"Eh? Maksudmu? Ah, ti-tidak. Aku hanya..." rona merah kini menghiasi paras cantik wajahnya, ia merasa seperti seorang gadis yang ketahuan kekasihnya tengah tertarik pada laki-laki lain._

_"Hn."_

_Sakura menghela napas, kemudian pandangannya beralih ke sekumpulan awan yang berarak di atas sana, "aku tidak tertarik pada laki-laki manapun..." katanya, kemudian pandangannya bersibobrok dengan onyxtajam milik Sasuke, "―kecuali padamu." sambungnya._

* * *

**Tell Me About Happiness and About Love**

* * *

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt-Comfort/Tragedy

**Rated: **T+

**Warning: **Pshycology, Self-Injury, OOC, Typoo's, AU, DLDR, alur berantakan, so many failures, dll

**Disclaimer: **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

**Tell Me About Happiness and About Love**©Yara Aresha

* * *

_Emerald_ Sakura menatap_ onyx_ Sasuke dalam, seolah mengunci setiap ruang gerak sang _onyx. _Iris_ emerald _yang biasanya meneduhkan itu tidak menampakkan keraguan. Berapa kali pun Sasuke mencoba mencerna kata-kata ajaib yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Sakura yang ada disampingnya, yang Sasuke dapatkan hanya sebuah keteguhan. Apakah Sasuke salah dengar? Ia rasa pendengarannya mulai terganggu, dan sepertinya bukan hanya pendengarannya saja yang terganggu. Otakknya pun ia sangsikan sudah tidak bekerja secara optimal lagi. Buktinya bagaimana bisa ia telat menyadari adanya keganjilan dipagi hari ini―kedatangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba disekolahnya misalnya.

Sasuke tampak bergelut dengan pikiran-pikirannya sendiri, mencintai Sakura membuatnya seperti orang bodoh. Bukannya ia tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Sakura, ia tahu benar bahwa Sakura mencintainya juga. Sakura bahkan sudah hampir belasan kali mengutarakan isi hatinya, meskipun selalu sebuah penolakan yang Sasuke berikan. Hanya saja, Sasuke berpikir bahwa seharusnya Sakura sudah menyerah untuk mencintainya. Tapi apa yang Sakura lakukan? Menunggunya? Berharap suatu hari nanti Sasuke lah yang berbalik meminta Sakura untuk menjadi kekasihnya?

Sulit, dan rasanya begitu mustahil.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka masih enggan untuk memutuskan kontak mata mereka, waktu seakan berhenti. Senyuman Sakura melambung, ia ulurkan tangannya kedepan. Membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut, namun ia kembali bisa menguasai emosinya. Aliran darah Sasuke berdesir kencang ketika tangan Sakura menyentuh lengan kanannya, "aku bercanda. Hahaha... Ayolah Sasuke-kun, kenapa wajahmu serius begitu? Sudah lupakan saja yang tadi aku ucapkan. Maaf, aku membuatmu terbebani ya?" ujar Sakura disertai dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Tidak." Balas Sasuke sedikit kecewa, "–hari ini?" Lanjutnya.

Sakura tampak berpikir dengan pertanyaan ambigu yang diberikan Sasuke, lalu ia membuka mulutnya ketika ia mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke, "ah, iya. Hari ini, Sasuke-kun. Jam 7 malam, aku tunggu kau jam 7 malam di stasiun ya?" balasnya. Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya singkat.

.

.

.

"−baiklah itu tadi nama-nama kelompok belajar kalian, ingat tugas yang saya berikan harus dikumpulkan tepat waktu. Hari Jum'at depan, tidak boleh lebih dari hari Jum'at! Kalian mengerti?" pertanyaan guru itu dibalas dengan serempak oleh seluruh murid kelas 2-3, diikuti kepergian sang guru dari kelas―karena pelajaran telah usai. Sakura dan Sasuke saling bertukar pandangan, kelompok belajar? Rupanya suara guru matematika itu tidak mereka simak dengan baik, dan saat Sakura akan bertanya kepada Hinata atau Ino, seseorang sudah berdiri disampingnya, "ah senangnya aku satu kelompok dengan Sasuke dan Sakura-chan," ujarnya riang.

Sakura membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O' dan senyuman manis mengembang dibibirnya, "jadi aku masuk kelompokmu Naruto?" tanyanya, Naruto mengangguk dan membalas senyum Sakura dengan sebuah seringai. Oh seringai? Kemudian ia mengerling kearah sahabatnya yang tengah memandang arah lain, sekali lagi Naruto menyeringai dan terkekeh, "hei? Kau tidak senang aku satu kelompok denganmu? Dan kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu Sasuke?" langsung saja _onyx_ itu menatap tajam Naruto, ia mendengus dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia langkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

Sakura menatapnya sendu, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "dia memang seperti itu, maafkan temanku itu ya Sakura-chan?" katanya. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, "tidak apa Naruto, aku sudah biasa dengan sikapnya itu. Hehe." Balasnya. Naruto menghela nafas, lalu ia sentuh pucuk kepala Sakura, dan mengacak-acak rambut panjang Sakura, sehingga membuat Sakura mendelik tidak suka. Pasalnya ia baru saja bertemu dengan Naruto hari ini, tapi kenapa laki-laki itu bersikap seolah-olah mereka sudah kenal sejak lama? Sok' akrab sekali, tapi entah kenapa saat itu perasaan hangat langsung saja menjalari Sakura. Sakura tertawa dan mendengus, "apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto? Kau merusak rambutku tahu~" Ujar Sakura, ia mendorong pelan tangan milik Naruto menjauh. Naruto terkekeh. Sebelum ia menyusul Sasuke, laki-laki pirang itu menyempatkan untuk menarik pipi Sakura dengan gemas dan melesat pergi .

"Hey! Sakiiiittt... Kau menyebalkan!" suara nyaring Sakura membahana diruangan kelas itu. Beberapa orang yang menyaksikan kejadian singkat tadi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, para siswi perempuan langsung saja menghampiri gadis pemilik iris indah itu.

"Sakura, kau beruntung sekali. Langsung akrab dengan anak baru itu~ kenalkan aku padanya juga, kumohon!" rupanya _fansgirls_ Naruto sudah mulai dibentuk. Sakura meringis dan tersenyum kaku ke arah teman-temannya itu, "baiklah-baiklah, kalian jangan menatapku seperti itu. Nanti juga kalian bisa akrab dengannya, tenanglah kita ini satu kelas dengannya." Ino dan Hinaya yang berada dibarisan belakang gerombolan siswi itu―yang membentuk sebuah lingkaran dengan Sakura sebagai porosnya―menerobos ke depan, "sudah-sudah, kalian ini seperti sedang memperebutkan apa saja! Sakura ayo kita makan, aku lapar. Lihat, Hinata sudah tidak berdaya," ucap Ino.

"Ah iya, nah teman-teman sampai nanti ya."

.

.

.

"Kau apakan dia?" tanya Sasuke saat dirinya dan Naruto selesai menyantap menu istirahatnya.

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, "ah, kau melihatnya? Aku hanya mengacak-acak rambutnya dan mencubit pipinya saja. Tidak lebih," jawab Naruto, kemudian ia menatap Sasuke. Seringai khasnya membuat Sasuke mendelik, "jangan berpikir yang macam-macam," Sasuke memutuskan kontaknya dengan Naruto, kemudian menyesap _green tea_-nya yang sudah setengah itu untuk menutupi rona merah yang lagi-lagi keluar tanpa tahu waktu.

"Siapa yang berpikir macam-macam? Aku hanya berpikir satu macam. Biar kutebak, kau pasti cemburu. Benar kan _teme_? Kau C-E-M-B-U-R-U," balas Naruto dengan penuh penekanan diakhir kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Sasuke hampir saja tersedak karenanya, iris _onyx_-nya menatap _aquamarine_ milik Naruto dengan sangat tajam, jika saja pandangan bisa membunuh, mungkin saat itu nyawa Naruto sudah melayang.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke dengan suara dingin, "hanya saja aku tidak suka kau memperlakukannya seperti itu, maksudku... Baiklah, aku akui. Aku cemburu, aku iri padamu, _dobe_." Akhirnya laki-laki sedingin es itu jujur, ia katakan perasaannya dengan suara rendah, hanya pada sahabatnya saja ia bisa seperti itu.

Naruto tersenyum lembut, "kau iri eh? Kenapa kau iri? Karena kau tidak bisa menyentuhnya?" katanya.

Sasuke menatapnya bosan, "hn."

"Hahahaha. Kau bisa melakukannya, hanya saja kau itu terlalu naif dan jaim. Gengsimu terlalu tinggi, Sasuke-kun sayang. Turunkan sedikit saja, apa tidak bisa?"

Sasuke menghela napas geram, "kau pikir ini kemauanku? Aku bisa saja mengatakan aku mencintainya setiap hari, menyentuhnya, dan apapun yang ingin aku lakukan padanya. Tapi untuk saat ini, aku belum kuat. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya terluka."

Naruto tertawa hambar, "mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini? Menyiksa dirimu sendiri dan Sakura itu sama sekali bukan hal yang menyenangkan, _teme_."

Naruto hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menggelengkan kepalanya saat ia tidak kunjung mendapatkan respon dari Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke bangkit dari kursi yang ada di kantin dan melangkah pergi.

"Teme! Kau mau kemana? Kalau kau tidak bertindak, nanti dia bisa diambil orang!" Teriak Naruto, sontak saja semua orang yang ada di kantin memerhatikan dirinya. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Ia berjalan kembali ke tempat dimana Naruto duduk, menarik lengannya dan membawanya menjauh dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Hari pun perlahan menjadi gelap, siang beranjak pergi digantikan oleh malam. Malam itu, Sakura tengah diliputi rasa kebingungan. Ia nampak sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi lemari pakaiannya. Sudah sejak 30 menit yang lalu ia melakukannya. Menentukan pakaian apa yang akan dikenakannya nanti. Dengusan kesal keluar dari mulutnya. Saat ini ia mengakui bahwa dirinya sangat gugup. Karena ini merupakan kencan pertamanya dengan seorang laki-laki. Terlebih ini pertama kalinya ia pergi hanya berdua saja dengan laki-laki yang sudah beberapa tahun ini menjerat hatinya. Dihempaskannya tubuhnya keatas kasur empuknya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang didominasi warna _baby-pink_ itu, kemudian ia memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menetralisir pikirannya yang kacau, dan mencoba menenangkan denyut jantungnya yang tidak beraturan. Satu jam lagi, waktu perjanjiannya dengan Sasuke tiba.

"Bodoh, aku terlalu bersemangat. Apa hanya aku yang menantikan hari ini tiba? Hei, Sasuke-kun, sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?"

Detik berikutnya, Sakura kembali berdiri di depan lemari pakaiannya. Akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada mini _dress_ berwarna hijau _tosca_ tanpa lengan dengan renda di bagian bawahnya. Sakura nampak menimbang-nimbang kembali. Haruskah ia mengenakan pakaian itu malam ini? Atau cukup dengan celana _jeans_ dan baju kaus biasa saja? Sakura kembali mendesah.

"Baiklah, aku pakai ini saja." Ujarnya.

Sakura mengenakan _mini dress_ tersebut. Dibiarkannya rambut panjang itu tergerai indah. Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin. Berkali-kali Sakura membubuhkan _make-up_ diwajah cantiknya, namun kemudian dihapusnya kembali karena merasa aneh. Beberapa _tissue_ pun habis teronggok ditempat sampah karenanya. Akhirnya Sakura hanya menambahkan _lip-gloss_ bening dibibirnya, dengan riasan natural ia rasa itu lebih nyaman.

_Mini dress tosca_ dengan renda putih di bagian bawahnya itu ia padukan dengan bolero berwarna putih. Bagian dadanya cukup rendah, sehingga lekuk tubuhnya ter-_exspose_. Dirasa telah siap, Sakura meraih tas kecil bertali panjang yang tergantung di gantungan tas.

Sebelum Sakura melangkah keluar kamarnya dan turun kebawah, Sakura dikejutkan oleh kedatangan seorang wanita yang begitu ia sayangi.

"Kau cantik sekali Sakura, ada kencan?"

Sakura tersenyum manis. "Ah, ibu. Kau mengagetkanku saja. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu ini kencan atau apa, bu. Tapi aku benar-benar gugup malam ini," katanya.

"Wajar saja, ini kencan pertamamu 'kan? Ibu juga dulu seperti itu saat ayahmu mengajak kencan, rasanya ibu rindu saat-saat muda dulu," tawa renyah dari wanita itu pun membuat rona wajah Sakura memerah, ia ikut tersenyum. Andai saja kisah cintanya pun sama seperti kisah kedua orang tuanya, "Kalau sudah selesai cepatlah bergegas, tidak baik kau terlambat dalam kencan pertamamu." Lanjut wanita bernama Mebuki itu. Sakura mengangguk mengerti, kemudian ia turun dari kamarnya dan bergegas pergi.

.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari rumahnya, matanya menyipit saat ia melihat seorang laki-laki tengah berdiri membelakanginya di taman dekat rumahnya itu. Langkah kakinya perlahan mendekati laki-laki itu, nampaknya laki-laki itu menyadari keberadaan Sakura dan kemudian tubuhnya berputar sehingga kini mereka berhadapan. Dengan cepat langkah kaki gadis cantik itu berhenti, jantungnya berdetak cepat, napasnya berderu dan ia yakin sekarang wajahnya pasti bersemu merah.

Laki-laki itu―Sasuke―menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sasuke akui betapa cantik pemilik iris _emerald_ itu malam ini. Sasuke menahan napasnya sejenak, mengatur debaran jantungnya. Dengan langkah mantap, Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura, ia masukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana _jeans_-nya. Malam itu, Sasuke mengenakan baju _casual_ yang biasa ia kenakan, tidak ada yang spesial. Namun, entah kenapa itu tidak mengurangi pesonanya malam ini.

Sakura tersenyum canggung saat langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat. Satu ketukan ringan ia rasakan diatas kepalanya, Sakura mendongak, mulutnya terbuka, namun sebelum sempat ia mengeluarkan suaranya, suara _baritone_ milik Sasuke terlebih dahulu masuk di indera pendengarannya.

"Bodoh, malam-malam begini kau memakai baju seperti itu? Kau mau mati kedinginan?" Ujar laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dari Sakura itu. Sakura memberenggut, ia menggembungkan pipinya hingga tampak tembam. Seulas senyum tipis terbentuk disudut bibir laki-laki dingin itu.

_Sasuke-kun tersenyum? Aku tidak salah lihat 'kan? Benar-benar hal yang sangat jarang terjadi. _

Sasuke menatap hangat kedua iris _emerald_ milik Sakura, "pakai ini! Kau bisa sakit," lanjutnya sambil melepaskan jaket berwarna merah miliknya dan memakaikannya kepada Sakura, Sakura ingin menolak namun lagi-lagi Sasuke lebih cepat, "kau pakai saja. Aku tidak apa-apa. Bisa repot jika kau tiba-tiba saja masuk angin." Katanya.

"Tapi... Sasuke-kun, nanti malah kau yang sakit gara-gara aku."

"Aku tidak selemah yang kau kira," balas Sasuke.

Sakura menghela napas, "baiklah, tapi kalau Sasuke-kun sakit, jangan salahkan aku. Dan, kenapa tiba-tiba saja muncul disini? Seingatku, kita janjian distasiun." katanya.

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Ayo, kau bilang kau mau mengunjungi Planetarium." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, membuat Sakura tersentak. Dan mencoba mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke yang lumayan besar.

.

.

.

Setelah memakan waktu sekitar lima belas menit, kereta yang Sasuke dan Sakura tumpangi akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan. Mereka berdua segera saja memasuki gedung besar itu. Planetarium.

Planetarium yang mereka kunjungi saat ini merupakan salah satu dari tiga wahana simulasi langit terbesar di negara Jepang. Planetarium itu merupakan planetarium yang tertua.

Gedungnya dirancang memiliki empat lantai. Satu kubah dibagian tengah tergabung dengan bangunan silinder dibawahnya, yang menjadi ruang pameran. Gedung itu terdiri dari ruang observatorium, ruang teater untuk pendidikan dan juga lapangan parkir yang cukup luas.

Di dalam ruang pameran terdapat pameran benda-benda luar angkasa yang disuguhkan dalam berbagai foto serta keterangan yang lengkap dari berbagai bentuk galaksi. Selain itu, juga terdapat informasi mengenai teori-teori pembentukan galaksi beserta dengan tokoh-tokoh yang berhubungan dengan teori-teori tersebut. Disana juga terdapat pajangan alat-alat antariksa yang digunakan untuk mengarungi angkasa, dimulai dari baju dan seluruh perlengkapan yang harus dipakai.

Sedangkan ruang observasi, merupakan ruang dimana kita bisa melihat benda-benda angkasa yang dilihat melalui sebuah teropong, menyaksikan fenomena angkasa secara langsung. Planetarium itu pun menyuguhkan pertunjukan film, di dalam ruang pertunjukan, terdapat layar yang lebar dibuat secara khusus berbentuk setengah lingkaran.

Sasuke dan Sakura mulai memasuki ruang pertunjukan, hanya ada beberapa orang saja. Mereka duduk di tempat yang sudah tersedia. Tidak lama kemudian, ruangan itu menjadi gelap, lalu suara narasi terdengar diiringi dengan alunan musik. Pertunjukan dimulai.

Film-film yang diputar saat itu ada sembilan macam film, yang diputar secara bergantian. Dimulai dengan pengenalan tata surya, penjelajah tata surya, pembentukan tata surya, gerhana matahari dan gerhana bulan, planet-planet, susunan bintang, galaxy bima sakti, serta riwayat hidup bintang.

.

.

.

Pertunjukkan pun selesai. Enam puluh menit telah berlalu begitu saja. Saat itu Sakura merasa, bahwa ini tidak bisa disebut dengan kencan. Sepanjang pemutaran film, Sasuke hanya diam. Tanpa melontarkan sepatah kata apapun.

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang masih berjalan dalam diam disebelahnya.

_Hhh_

Sakura mengehala napas tidak kentara. Helaan napas yang penuh dengan tanya mengenai laki-laki yang saat ini bersamanya.

_Sebenarnya, Sasuke itu orang seperti apa? Jika dia tidak menikmati acara malam ini, kenapa ia menerima ajakanku?_

Namun pertanyaan yang tidak terlontar itu tentu tidak akan pernah mendapatkan sebuah jawaban. Sekian lama Sakura terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sakura kemudian membuka penutup botol air mineral yang ia beli. Meminumnya hingga setengah kosong, setidaknya air dingin yang meluncur di tenggorokkannya itu dapat membuat dirinya sedikit tenang.

_Eh?_

Sakura tertegun. Sasuke baru saja merebut botol mineralnya. Dan, area botol yang menyentuh bibir Sakura sebelumnya, kini menyentuh bibir laki-laki _stoic_ itu.

Ciuman tidak langsung.

Rona merah yang tidak bisa dibilang tipis langsung saja datang tanpa diundang. Membuat pipi seputih susu itu memerah sempurna. Tidakkah Sasuke menyadari perbuatannya? Secara spontan, Sakura menyentuh bibirnya dengan jemarinya.

_Sasuke-kun, kau tidak bisa mengerti perasaan seorang perempuan apa?_

"Masih ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi, _Cherry?"_ Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura tersentak. Sakura menghentikkan langkahnya, mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

Sasuke yang tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Sakura pun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Keningnnya mengkerut ketika melihat Sakura yang terpaku cukup jauh darinya.

Sasuke mendengus dan tersenyum tipis, "sedang apa? Kau melamun? Apa ada tempat lain yang ingin kau kunjungi?" Katanya.

"Ah, itu. Apa tidak apa jika Sasuke-kun menemaniku sebentar di taman dekat rumahku? Maksudku aku hanya ingin berbincang-bincang, begitu." Balas Sakura, seraya berlari kecil menghampiri Sasuke. Kini keduanya berjalan beriringan kembali.

Sasuke nampak mempertimbangkan, kemudian ia mengangguk. "Tidak masalah." Ujar Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

Kini Sakura dan Sasuke tengah berada di dekat taman yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumah Sakura. Sakura tidak mau pulang terlalu cepat, maka ia memutuskan untuk sekedar duduk-duduk di sebuah bangku kayu panjang dengan Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya. Sakura tengadahkan kepalanya ke atas hamparan langit pekat malam itu, matanya memandang takjub pada bintang-bintang yang bertabur bak emas di langit malam. Milyaran, mungkin, Sakura tidak pernah berusaha untuk menghitungnya. Karena ia tahu itu mustahil. Yang pasti, bintang-bintang itu banyak.

"Aku ingin menjadi bintang _Sirius. _Yang selalu bersinar terang, seburuk apapun cuaca diatas sana." Ujar Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari atas langit. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah telapak tangan kekar menyentuh paras cantik wajahnya, sontak saja Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan iris _emerald_-nya menatap kedua onyx dihadapannya dengan perasaan yang sulit dijabarkan. Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan hangat, tersenyum, meskipun tipis. Sakura memejamkan matanya saat ia merasakan usapan lembut di wajahnya terasa lebih _intens_. Hatinya harap-harap cemas, jantungnya berderu kencang.

_Apa yang akan Sasuke-kun lakukan? Ya Tuhan._

Sasuke dekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah gadis dihadapannya, sehingga kedua tungkai hidung mereka menempel—Sakura membuka matanya ketika Sasuke menatap lurus ke arah bola matanya, memandangnya sendu.

"Sa...Sasuke-kun? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura terbata. Sasuke hanya terdiam, kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Sakura dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Pulanglah! Besok kita sekolah pagi," lanjutnya membelakangi Sakura dan bergegas untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, namun tangan mungil milik Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke dan menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura nampak kecewa.

"Aku ingin sesuatu darimu," ucap Sakura lantang, Sasuke menatapnya datar.

"Apa?"

Sakura menarik napasnya dalam, wajahnya bersemu merah. Ia genggam tangan yang lebih besar darinya itu dengan erat, ia sama sekali tidak peduli apa tanggapan Sasuke nanti. Dengan keteguhan hatinya ia ucapkan kata-kata itu dengan satu tarikan nafas.

"Cium aku!"

_Onyx_ itu terbelalak.

* * *

_Pahamilah jejakku_

_Karena aku selalu menulis tentangmu pada tiap rinai hujan yang jatuh berderai ditepi jendelaku..._ _dan memanggil namamu perlahan dalam diamku_

* * *

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah sentilan kecil mendarat didahi Sakura, "bodoh, pulanglah!" Sakura, yang tingginya hanya mencapai bahu Sasuke itu nampak semakin memerah wajahnya. Malu akan kebodohan yang ia lakukan dihadapan Sasuke. Tangannya terkulai lemas disamping tubuhnya, kepalanya ia tundukkan kebawah. Kemudian dibuangnya jauh-jauh pandangannya ke atas langit yang semakin gelap. Sakura lirik laki-laki yang ia cintai itu, sekelebat emosi tersirat dalam iris _emerald_-nya. Ada sesuatu yang memaksa keluar disana, namun sebisa mungkin ia tahan. Enggan menunjukkan bentuk pertahanannya dihadapan Sasuke. Sakura mencoba mengatur napasnya yang semakin terasa sesak, pandangannya mulai mengabur karena bulir-bulir bening yang menggantung di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu," ujar Sakura kemudian, matanya memerah. sementara Sasuke menatapnya dengan datar—seperti biasa.

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya berulang-ulang? Aku tidak mengerti, aku tidak tertarik dengan sesuatu yang abstrak itu," Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, isakkan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi sakit yang menjeranya.

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya, bukan hanya Sakura yang merasakan sakit didalam sana. Sasuke pun merasakan hal yang sama, bahkan tanpa Sakura ketahui, Sasuke lah yang paling menderita dengan gejolak itu.

"Bukan itu yang ingin aku dengar, Sasuke-kun, tidak ada manusia yang tidak memiliki rasa cinta. Setidaknya berikanlah aku satu kejelasan, kau begitu membuatku tersiksa. Katakan saja, kau mencintaiku atau tidak?" suara Sakura terdengar melengking ditelinga Sasuke, tangannya terkepal, bahunya naik turun, napasnya tak beraturan, dan tubuhnya bergetar.

* * *

_Seakan kau menutup mata, telinga dan hatimu. Tidak bisakah kau melihat, mendengar dan merasakan aku yang selalu meneriakan namamu dengan lantang?_

_Tidak bisakah aku mengambil hatimu?_

_Tidak bisakah aku menyusupi hatimu yang tidak terjamah itu?_

_Aku hanya bisa terdiam berharap, sampai kau mendengarkan aku._

* * *

"Sakura-chan, kau bisa jelaskan tentang ini?" suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sakura sore itu.

"Ah? Maaf, kau bertanya apa tadi?" jawabnya sedikit kikuk.

Naruto menghela nafas, "ini, bisakah kau menjelaskan ini padaku? Aku tidak mengerti rumus ini," ulangnya. Sakura memberinya cengiran, ia kemudian melihat soal yang Naruto tanyakan dan menjelaskan kepada teman satu kelompoknya itu —dalam pelajaran matematika.

Naruto memperhatikan Sakura dengan sedikit kerutan di dahinya yang lebar itu, kemudian ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan membentuk bibirnya menjadi huruf 'O'.

"Nah, sudah mengerti 'kan? Ini jalan pintasnya, lebih mudah." Ucap Sakura.

"Iya, kau memang pintar. Terima kasih Sakura-chan," balas Naruto dengan senyumannya, Sakura mengangguk, "—ngomong-ngomong, kau dan Sasuke sedang ada masalah?" sambung Naruto, ia membereskan buku-bukunya dan memasukkan kedalam tasnya.

Sakura menatapnya kosong, ia menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya. Pandangannya ia alihkan kearah langit yang dipenuhi dengan gumpalan awan _cumulonimbus,_padahal bulan Mei sudah hampir menemui ujungnya. Sebentar lagi memasuki bulan Juni, tapi hujan masih kerap mengguyur atau hanya sekedar menyapa ibu kota. Diatas sana mendung sudah menggantung. Dan dalam sekejap, rintik-rintik air yang turun sejak dua jam yang lalu berubah menjadi hujan yang sangat deras, dalam seketika udara pun menjadi lembab. Diikuti dengan suara petir bersahutan, dan kilatan _blitz_ raksasa itu seakan membidik semesta. Sakura menghela napasnya, bersyukur karena ia masih berada di dalam ruangan dan tidak perlu repot-repot mencari tempat untuk berteduh.

"Masalah? Naruto, kupikir sahabatmu itu benar-benar orang yang bodoh," Naruto menaikkan alisnya, "dia benar-benar manusia terbodoh di dunia." Lanjut Sakura.

"_Yeah_, kurasa kau benar. Selesaikan masalah kalian, beberapa hari ini dia benar-benar kacau. Semenjak kau dan dia kencan seminggu yang lalu, dia pulang dengan wajah yang mengerikan." Balas Naruto panjang lebar, Sakura menautkan kedua alis matanya.

"Naruto, apa Sasuke-kun bercerita padamu?"

"Semuanya, dia selalu menceritakan apapun. Termasuk tentang Haruno Sakura," Sakura tercengang dengan pernyataan Naruto, kemudian curahan hatinya saat itu pun keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya, tanpa satu pun yang terlewatkan.

.

.

.

"―dia bilang buat dia percaya kembali dengan cinta." Sakura kini menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas lipatan tangannya diatas meja, Naruto yang sedari tadi menemaninya―sepulang sekolah―dikelas itu duduk berhadapan dengannya. Harusnya hari itu menjadi jadwal Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke belajar kelompok. Namun Sasuke yang _notabene_ketua Osis di sekolah bertaraf _international_ itu tengah sibuk rapat sana-sini mengurusi persiapan untuk festival kebudayaan sekolah mereka beberapa hari lagi, maka ia meminta izin tidak ikut belajar bersama.

"Kau menyetujuinya bukan? Berjuanglah, aku mendukung kalian. Sedikit lagi, hati Sasuke pasti akan luluh. Percayalah," refleks tangan laki-laki bernama Naruto itu menyentuh surai panjang Sakura yang tergerai, memberikan kenyamanan yang membuat aliran darah di sekujur tubuh Sakura berdesir, ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatapa _aquamarine_ dihadapannya. Tatapannya meneduhkan dan memesona, namun tetap saja bagi gadis itu hanya sang _onyx-_lah yang mampu menghipnotis dan menyeretnya kedalam dimensi lain. Segaris senyum hangat terbentuk dibibir merahnya, "terimakasih Naruto, aku sangat-sangat senang bisa mengenalmu." Naruto menepuk pundak Sakura sedikit keras, sehingga menimbulkan pekikan kecil. Sakura mendengus, kemudian tawa renyah terdengar dari keduanya.

"―tapi... tetap saja, kau masih sangat-sangat menyebalkan Naruto. Hahaha."

Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, Sakura merasa dirinya dan Naruto cocok. Cocok sebagai seorang sahabat tentu saja. Tanpa malu dan canggung Sakura selalu berbagi cerita kepadanya, padahal sebelumnya selain kepada kedua sahabat perempuannya―Ino dan Hinata―Sakura tidak pernah menceritakan masalah apapun kepada orang lain. Naruto memang orang yang ramah dan mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja, ia merupakan kebalikan dari Sasuke. Dengan senang hati Naruto selalu mendengarkan keluh kesah Sakura yang didominasi dengan perasaannya kepada Sasuke yang tidak pernah bisa terbalas itu. Namun, kini ia tahu bahwa ternyata Sasuke juga mungkin memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya―Naruto bilang begitu―dan itu membuat hatinya kembali memiliki harapan. Satu hal yang masih menjadi misteri dalam hati gadis itu, kejadian apa yang menimpa Sasuke beberapa tahun lalu? Setiap kali ia bertanya kepada Naruto, Naruto selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan dan tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaannya. Tidak habis akal, Sakura pun mulai menyusun rencana. Mengungkap kenyataan yang tersembunyi dibalik _onyx_ kelam itu.

.

.

.

"Hei, hujannya tidak berhenti-berhenti. Kau bawa payung tidak?" Naruto dan Sakura kini berada di depan koridor kelas 1. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, diikuti desahan putus asa.

"Kalau begitu kau pakai punyaku saja, aku akan menunggu hujannya reda!" ujar Naruto seraya mengeluarkan payung berwarna biru dari dalam tasnya dan menyodorkannya kepada Sakura. Belum sempat Sakura menjawab, suara _baritone_ yang sudah tidak asing lagi di indra pendengaran mereka menguar, "kau pakai saja payungmu! Biar aku yang mengantar Sakura."

Sebuah seringai tersungging di wajah Naruto, "ah _teme_, baiklah-baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya! Nah Sakura-chan, sampai nanti~" katanya. Sasuke menatap sahabatnya dengan datar, ia buka payung berwarna merah pekat itu diatas kepalanya. Kemudian ia tarik tubuh gadis yang berdiri mematung tidak jauh dibelakangnya, kini mereka berdua berada dibawah payung yang sama untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

Langit biru yang tampak kontras dengan arakan awan yang putih bersih telah berubah kelabu. Angin pun berhembus lebih kencang, dan semakin kencang. Sakura merapatkan jaketnya, berharap dapat mengurangi rasa dingin, wajahnya sudah memucat karena saking dinginnya. Ia menengadah menatap langit yang semakin kelam, hanya ada awan tebal yang semakin pekat. Tangannya mendekap tas selempangnya, dan sedetik kemudian ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah tangan hangat yang melingkar di pinggangnya, "kuharap, rasa dinginnya bisa berkurang." Ujar Sasuke.

Sakura yakin hampir semua orang pernah merasakan satu atau puluhan momen ajaib dalam hidup ini. Momen tidak terduga yang terjadi hanya dalam waktu sekian detik. Dan mungkin saja momen itu berperan sebagai titik balik dari kehidupan kita, _who knows_.

Dan bolehkah Sakura berteriak sekarang?

_Sasuke memelukku erat, oh baiklah aku terlalu berlebihan. Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke semakin membuatku gila, kejadian di taman waktu itu dan sekarang dia memeluk pinggangku dengan―sedikit―mesra. Well mungkin saja ini hanya sebuah formalitas, dia hanya menjaga teman sekelasnya agar tidak basah kuyup diguyur rintik hujan yang deras ini bukan? Jangan terlalu ke-PD-an Sakura! Tapi bolehkan aku sedikit menaruh harapan? Sasuke juga sebenarnya memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, bukannya aku terlalu percaya diri atau apa. Selama ini hanya aku satu-satunya perempuan yang dekat dengan Sasuke, jadi besar kemungkinan kalau dia juga sedikitnya punya perasaan suka padaku kan? Lagipula waktu ditaman itu dia bilang padaku untuk mengajarkannya tentang cinta, and__you can see__? Dia memberikanku kesempatan untuk berada didekatnya dan aku harap Sasuke bisa melihat kesungguhanku._

Mereka berjalan beriringan dibawah lindungan payung. Tidak ada satupun kata terucap dari bibir mereka berdua, hanya bunyi tetesan air hujan dan langkah kaki mereka yang menapak dijalanan beraspal yang kini telah tergenang air. Sakura dapat mencium harum tubuh Sasuke dengan jarak sedekat itu. Sejak tadi degup jantungnya tidak henti-hentinya berderu kencang. Gadis itu berasumsi bahwa laki-laki disampingnya memang benar memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, ia paham betul. Tidak ada sedikit pun keraguan akan asumsinya itu. Namun, entah mengapa rasanya hati laki-laki itu masih sulit untuk dijangkaunya. Sakura mendesah, kemudian ia tatap lekat-lekat Sasuke yang melindunginya dari siraman air hujan itu. Payung yang mereka gunakan tidak terlalu besar, membuat jarak yang memisahkan keduanya hampir tidak ada. Bahkan tidak jarang lengan mereka bersentuhan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melamun?" suara _baritone_ itu membuat Sakura terperanjat, "sudah sampai, masuklah!" lanjutnya.

"Ah, aku pikir kita belum sampai hehehe," Sakura tersipu malu dan kemudian ia hendak membuka pagar besi didepan rumahnya itu. Namun, tangan kekar milik Sasuke menarik lengannya halus. Laki-laki itu mendekatkan tubuhnya, kemudian kecupan singkat mendarat diatas kening Sakura.

"Sampai besok, _Cherry_."

Sasuke menutup sore itu dengan sebuah kecupan singkat di kening Sakura. Sangat cukup untuk membuat jutaan kupu-kupu menari riang di perut Sakura.

* * *

_Hey tidakkah kau pikir kita sedang jatuh cinta?_

_Pada suatu malam yang sunyi, saat kau ada di sampingku._

_Ada rasa hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku._

_Aku terseret begitu dalam oleh gelombang cintamu._

_Saat aku tersadar hatimu masih tertutup awan gelap itu._

_Ketika kita sulit mengerti perasaan orang yang kita cintai._

_Bukan berarti kita harus ikut menutup mata._

_Dan ketika kebahagiaan itu sulit dicari._

_Bukan berarti kita harus berhenti mencarinya._

_Hey Sasuke, lihatlah aku... Aku begitu mencintaimu. Bisakah kau merasakannya?_

* * *

_Aku benci segala sesuatu tentangmu Sakura. Mengapa aku mencintaimu?_

Setiap bibir pisau itu menyentuh kulit pucatnya, yang akhirnya menimbulkan bercak dan _liquid_ merah. Sasuke sadar, bahwa ia tidak pantas untuk Sakura, ia tidak layak untuk mencintai dan dicintai oleh gadis itu...

Sasuke tertawa hampa. Terbayang akan sentuhan Sakura yang membuat tubuhnya menggigil hebat. Entah mengapa jari-jari Sakura itu seperti candu untuknya.

Ketika Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya, sengatan pisau tajam kembali menggores tangannya, membawa air matanya mengalir. Untuk pertama kalinya, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasakan sakit yang teramat disekujur tubuhnya. Senyumannya pun terasa memilukkan, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar isakkan tangisnya tidak pecah ketika _liquid_ merah itu tumpah di lantai kamarnya.

_Bodoh, laki-laki sepertiku bisa menangis._

Sasuke tertawa, tawa keras yang menggema keseluruh ruangan di _apartement_-nya. Sakura, jika kau ada disini, mungkin kau sudah mengejeknya.

_Bagaimana bisa kau mengharapkan diriku untuk menjadi bagian dari hidupmu, disaat aku bertindak seperti iblis?_

Sasuke tidak tahan lagi. Ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan, ketika suara _bell_ berbunyi, membuatnya harus menghentikan kegiatannya. Sasuke benci mereka yang mengganggu kesenangannya, namun ia lebih membenci rasa cintanya kepada Sakura...

_Mengapa kau membuatku mencintaimu?_

Sasuke membuka pintu _apartement_-nya dengan enggan. Ternyata pamannya, pria paruh baya itu menatap keponakannya nanar, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendesah kasar, melihat beberapa bercak merah yang tertinggal dilengan Sasuke.

Shisui kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa, tatapannya menajam, "hari ini aku kau harus bertemu _psikiater_." Ucap Shisui, yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala pasrah oleh Sasuke.

"Bersihkan tubuhmu, Sasuke, aku benci darah!" lanjut Shisui, sekali lagi Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat dan melesat pergi untuk membersihkan darah yang masih mengalir di lengannya.

.

.

.

**to be continued**


	7. Chapter 6

Hari ini aku masih bertahan, bertahan untuk mencintainya, bertahan untuk memperjuangkan perasaanku kepadanya meskipun dia tidak. Entah apa yang membuatku sesibuk ini memerhatikannya di setiap hariku. Padahal satu sapaan pesan panjang yang kukirim padanya setiap pagi, hanya mendapat balasan singkat. Terkadang tidak pernah ada satupun balasan darinya. Saat bertemu pun tidak pernah dia menegurku terlebih dahulu, dia juga jarang menatapku seperti halnya yang aku lakukan kepadanya.

Ah, tapi aku pikir akhir-akhir ini dia berubah. Dia bertindak seolah-olah dia memberikanku harapan, aku yakin dari sorot matanya yang dulu tidak pernah bisa aku baca, tapi sekarang sinar _onyx_ itu nampak menunjukkan ekspresi yang beragam. Ya Tuhan, apa artinya ini? Bertahan sampai gunung es itu mencair ataukah berhenti dan melupakan keberadaannya? Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi menahannya.

Rasa sakit yang mendalam ketika melihatnya, melihatnya mengabaikanku begitu saja, apakah kejadian kemarin malam pun―saat dia mengantarkan aku pulang sudah dilupakan begitu saja? Mengapa Kau menciptakan makhluk seperti dia Tuhan? Mengapa Kau harus memberikan aku perasaan menyesakkan ini untuknya? Andai saja... Andai saja yang kucintai adalah laki-laki dihadapanku saat ini, andai saja Naruto yang aku cintai... Apakah perasaan menyesakkan itu akan hilang?

Bodoh, bodoh, aku bodoh! Sasuke bodoh!

* * *

**Tell Me About Happiness and About Love**

* * *

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt-Comfort/Tragedy

**Rated: **T+

**Warning: **Pshycology, Self-Injury, OOC, Typoo's, AU, DLDR, alur berantakan, so many failures, bertele-tele, dll

**Disclaimer: **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

**Tell Me About Happiness and About Love**©Yara Aresha

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Sakura menatap kosong kaleng susu yang beberapa menit lalu telah dihabiskannya, kali ini binar matanya meredup, diketukkan jari telunjuknya pada kaleng digenggamannya, kemudian membuangnya ke dalam bak sampah disamping tempat duduk yang ditempatinya saat ini―atap sekolah―menikmati waktu istirahatnya bersama dengan Naruto.

"Berapa lama?" Suaranya terdengar lirih. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya yang semula tertunduk untuk melihat lawan bicaranya.

Naruto nampak tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Sakura, "maksudmu?" Tanyanya.

"Sasuke-kun, maksudku berapa lama lagi aku harus mati-matian mendapatkan hatinya?" Lanjut Sakura.

"Ah, entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu," Naruto tersenyum miris, sedikit berhati-hati dengan ucapannya.

"Apa memang tidak ada kesempatan untukku? Padahal aku yakin, dia juga menyukaiku. Walaupun sikapnya terkadang membuatku bingung. _Nee_, Naruto, apa kau tahu sesuatu? Maksudku, apa ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan?" Sakura menatap Naruto penuh tanya.

"Tidak ada perjuangan tanpa pengorbanan, aku yakin hasil akhirnya akan bahagia. Percayalah Sakura-chan. Kalau pun ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya, suatu hari nanti dia akan membicarakannya denganmu." Naruto menatap sekumpulan awan yang berarak di atas langit, tersenyum, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya, "aku akan memberikan satu rahasia padamu..." Lanjutnya.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, batinnya bertanya-tanya, rahasia apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto.

"―Sasuke mencintaimu jauh sebelum kau mencintainya." Dan perkataan Naruto sukses membuat iris _emerald_ Sakura melebar.

* * *

Bangunan megah berlatar pohon _mahogany_ tua di pelataran menjulang tinggi. Rasa hangat mulai menjalar dari nadi hingga ke jantung milik Sasuke, seharusnya saat ini ia berada di sekolah. Irama deguban jantung Sasuke mulai tidak beraturan, ketika melihat pintu depan bangunan yang lebih cocok disebut kastil itu terbuka. Seorang wanita yang menggunakan _blazer_ berwarna merah berdiri di ambang pintu, dengan sebuah ponsel yang tergenggam di tangan kanannya. Kemudian wanita itu memasukkan ponsel kedalam saku _blazer_nya, tersenyum ke arah Sasuke dan Shisui, dan mempersilahkan keduanya masuk.

Tirai beludru kecil yang menghiasi jendela bergerak melambai-lambai oleh sentuhan lembut angin, membuat tengkuk Sasuke bergidik pelan. Dinding batu bata tertata rapi, rak-rak buku yang terisi beragam macam jenis buku dan foto-foto yang di desain semacam _scrapbook_ di dekat kaca besar disamping pintu membuat Sasuke takjub, meskipun ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mengunjungi tempat itu. Namun desain interior itu mampu membuat siapa saja terperangah berkali-kali. Seketika Sasuke teringat alasan ia dan pamannya datang ke tempat itu.

Psikiater. Ya, bangunan itu tempat sang psikiater tinggal.

"Duduklah," ujar wanita bernama Tsunade itu ramah. Sasuke dan Shisui pun duduk di atas sofa empuk berbahan beludru ungu di ruang tamu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Tsunade kepada Sasuke. Sasuke membenarkan posisi duduknya, menatap psikiater yang tidak lagi muda itu dengan tatapan jengah, "tidak ada perubahan." Katanya.

Shisui menggeleng dan memberi tatapan meminta maaf untuk perlakuan keponakannya itu kepada teman lamanya. Tsunade membalasnya dengan anggukan dan tersenyum maklum, menghela napasnya halus, "benarkah begitu? Buruk sekali, apa aku berhenti saja jadi seorang psikiater ya? Karena aku tidak bisa menangani bocah sepertinya." Candanya, Sasuke mencibir.

Shisui menatap tajam keponakannya, "berlakulah sopan Sasuke!" perintahnya.

"Hahaha, sudahlah Shisui tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti bagaimana perilaku remaja yang masih labil. Ehem.. jika tidak ada perubahan, aku rasa terapimu harus lebih ekstra ketat mulai sekarang. Apa perlu aku mengawasimu, eh?" Tsunade tersenyum lebar.

"Mengawasiku? Jangan bodoh!" Sasuke mendelik, "aku sudah berusaha menahannya, tapi perasaan itu selalu muncul." Sambungnya.

Tsunade mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sebanyak tiga kali, senyuman lebar tidak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Cobalah mengalihkannya dengan hal-hal lain, kau bisa memperbanyak kegiatanmu di luar sana. Yah, berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu juga bisa. Jangan mengurung dirimu sendiri, atau... Kau bisa mencari pacar?" katanya.

Sasuke hampir saja tersedak dengan salivanya sendiri, ia telan salivanya dengan cepat kemudian mengontrol dirinya kembali.

"_Tch_, omong kosong!"

Tsunade menyandarkan punggungnya, melipatkan tangannya di depan dada, kini senyum lebar yang tadi terukir di wajahnya lenyap begitu saja, digantikan oleh tatapan yang tajam seakan mengintimidasi Sasuke.

"Dengar, Sasuke. Kau mungkin berpikir bahwa kau tidak bisa mengontrol dirimu, kau salah. Kau bisa mengontrolnya, jangan biarkan penyakit itu yang mengontrolmu. Seorang pecandu narkoba pun bahkan bisa sembuh jika dia bersungguh-sungguh, maka aku harap kau juga seperti itu. Mulai sekarang, lakukan apapun yang aku perintahkan!"

* * *

"Ka―kau... bohong, kan?" Sakura tersentak dengan apa yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Naruto.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Untuk apa aku berbohong?" kembali Naruto meyakinkan gadis itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya." Naruto menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Ta−tapi―ini mustahil, kau tahu? Sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu? Bahkan aku belum mengenalnya..."

"Tidak ada yang mustahil jika Tuhan sudah berkehendak Sakura-chan, kau boleh saja terus menyangkalnya. Tapi yang aku katakan itu memang kenyataannya, dan aku harap kau tidak memberitahu Sasuke kalau aku membocorkan rahasia besar ini, berpura-puralah kau tidak mengetahuinya," Naruto terkekeh geli, Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kalau dia mencintaiku, kenapa sifatnya seperti itu? Kau pasti berbohong, Naruto. Ini hanya untuk menghiburku saja 'kan?"

Naruto merenggangkan kedua tangannya, dan menatap Sakura dengan tajam. "Kau tidak percaya padaku? Baiklah, memang tidak mudah memercayai seseorang yang baru kau kenal. Tapi, Sakura-chan, aku tidak berbohong. Tunggulah sampai Sasuke siap mengatakan semuanya padamu." Katanya.

Rasa penasaran semakin menjera Sakura, Sasuke benar-benar penuh misteri menurutnya. Entah sampai kapan misteri itu terkuak. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu, dan ia berharap Tuhan dengan cepat memberinya izin untuk menguak misteri itu dengan segera. Semoga saja.

Sakura menatap layar ponselnya. Satu pesan baru. Jarinya menekan tombol _scroll_ _trackpad_ ponsel barunya itu, berhati-hati membuka pesan itu dan membacanya. Jantungnya berpacu, deretan alfabet yang sudah dihapalnya diluar kepala itu menghiasi layar ponselnya. Sasuke membalas pesan singkatnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Sakura memberi tatapan berbinar kepada Naruto, Naruto terkikik geli dan melihat layar ponsel yang disodorkan ke arahnya. Naruto menyeringai melihat rona merah di wajah milik sahabat barunya itu.

Pesan yang berisikan alasan mengapa Sasuke absen hari ini benar-benar membuat Sakura mabuk kepayang, tentu saja karena bumbu manis di akhir pesan itu.

"Kau rindu padaku, eh? _Cherry_?" Naruto membaca pesan itu dengan suara lantang. Sakura mendelik ke arahnya dan memukul bahu Naruto pelan, "Naruto, memalukan! Jangan membacanya dengan suaramu itu, baca saja di dalam hati. Bodoh!"

"Hahahaha, bisa juga dia seperti itu. Aku pikir dia akan beku selamanya." Ujar Naruto masih dengan kikikannya.

Sakura meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku seragamnya dan mulai membaca novel yang belum selesai ia baca, sambil berharap hubungannya dengan Sasuke akan membaik, dan tentu saja berlanjut ketahap yang jauh lebih baik.

Beberapa detik kemudian, tawa Naruto mereda, "kau tidak membalas pesannya?" Tanyanya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"Kenapa?"

"Jawaban apa yang akan aku berikan? Memberitahunya bahwa aku merindukannya, begitu?" Sakura membuka bab selanjutnya dari novel yang dibacanya, kemudian berhenti sejenak. Pandangannya beralih, menatap penuh arti laki-laki dengan kacamata yang terbingkai manis di wajahnya.

"Naruto..." Katanya, memberikan jeda.

Naruto menatapnya bingung. "Apa?"

"Terimakasih sudah memberiku semangat."

Naruto tersenyum, "Ah, tidak usah sungkan."

"Kau sahabat yang baik." Ujar Sakura seraya memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan cepat, hal ini membuat keduanya sedikit terhuyung, namun Naruto berhasil menjaga keseimbangan sehingga mereka berdua tidak terjatuh.

"Aku menyayangimu," ucap Sakura kemudian.

Naruto terdiam untuk beberapa saat, "Aku juga menyayangimu." Katanya, kemudian membalas pelukan Sakura dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar.

* * *

_Aku juga menyayangimu Sakura―aku mencintaimu._

_Aku pengecut._

_Aku tahu._

* * *

Sekolah telah usai beberapa saat yang lalu, kini Naruto berjalan menyusuri trotoar, melangkahkan kakinya dengan lesu kembali ke apartemenya yang baru ditempatinya sambil menyesap secangkir kopi dingin dengan perasaan yang kalut. Biasanya secangkir kopi dingin―kesukaannya―dapat membuat perasaan hatinya lega dan tenang, namun kali ini minuman _favorite-_nya itu pun tidak sanggup membuat dirinya melupakan tentang hal-hal yang menyangkut Sakura, gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya.

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya pelan, mengumpat dalam hati. Tidak, ia tidak akan memikirkan gadis itu, tidak sekarang, tidak lagi. Jika sahabatnya tahu ia memikirkan gadis itu, apa yang akan sahabatnya lakukan? Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, menghentikan segala pikiran yang berkecamuk di dalam otaknya. Sakura, gadis yang baru beberapa minggu ini dikenalnya, ternyata telah mampu mencuri hatinya sedemikian rupa. Perasaan yang seharusnya tidak pernah dimilikinya, perasaan yang nantinya hanya akan membuatnnya menderita. Naruto tidak pernah mengira akan secepat itu jatuh hati, dan untuk pertama kalinya ia menyesali anugrah dari Tuhan itu.

Mencintai gadis yang sama dengan sahabatmu adalah hal yang paling tabu bukan? Dan Naruto benar-benar merasa bodoh, bisa-bisanya jatuh hati pada Sakura.

Tiba-tiba saja ia menghentikan langkahnya ditengah anak tangga apartemennya, ketika melihat sahabatnya berdiri di depan pintu.

"Oh, _Shit_." Rutuknya.

Sahabatnya, seseorang yang saat ini tidak ingin ditemuinya. Dan suasana hati Naruto pun kembali memburuk. Laki-laki itu berdiri membelakangi Naruto, menekan bel apartemennya berulang-ulang. Setelah beberapa kali menekan bel dan tidak ada jawaban, laki-laki itu menghela napas. Tentu saja tidak sadar bahwa Naruto tidak berada di dalam apartemennya, melainkan berdiri di belakangnya.

Naruto tidak berniat untuk menegur sahabatnnya itu, dan kembali menuruni anak tangga, hendak berlalu dari sana. Menurutnya menemui sahabatnya saat ini bukan saat yang tepat. Naruto berbalik arah dengan langkah mengendap-endap, berusaha meminimalkan suara yang ditimbulkan dalam setiap langkahnya. Tujuannya agar _sahabatnya―Sasuke__―_tidak sampai melihatnya.

Namun belum sampai diundakkan pertama, suara _baritone _milik Sasuke masuk di indera pendengarannya, "Naruto? Mau kemana kau?" Naruto menahan napasnya sejenak ketika mendengar suara Sasuke yang saat ini tepat dibelakangnya.

Naruto menelan salivanya dengan gugup, lalu menoleh ke sumber suara dengan memasang senyum yang sebisa mungkin dibuat natural_,_ "Er... Hahaha... Aku gagal mengejutkanmu, teme!" ujar Naruto. Sasuke mendelik dan menatapnya dengan jengah.

"Bodoh! Cepat buka pintunya, aku lelah,"

"Hei, kau kan punya rumah sendiri, istirahat ditempatmu sana!"

* * *

Segera saja Naruto memasukkan kunci apartemennya pada lubang kunci itu, memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya lebar, tidak lupa untuk menutupnya kembali, setelah ia dan Sasuke masuk ke dalamnya.

Naruto menghela napas berulang kali, pikirannya kembali berlayar. Sungguh, rasanya saat ini ia benar-benar seperti seorang maling yang sedang menyembunyikan identitasnya. Takut, jika Sasuke akan mengetahui perasaannya dan pada akhirnya akan membuat hubungan persahabatan mereka menjadi hancur. Tidak! Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang, hal ini membuat Sasuke yang kini telah duduk di sebuah sofa kecil menatapnya bingung. "Kau kenapa? Ada masalah?"

Naruto menoleh pada sahabatnnya itu dan ikut duduk disampingnya, tersenyum canggung dan menggeleng, "tidak ada. Apa hari ini lancar? Kau melakukan terapi lagi?" Sasuke mengangguk, "aku ingin segera menyelesaikan terapi bodoh itu―dan Naruto, kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal apapun dariku, katakan apa yang sedang kau pikirkan!" Sasuke memutar tubuhnya kesamping dan menatap Naruto dengan penuh selidik.

Untuk sesaat, tubuh Naruto menegang. Keringat dingin meluncur dari kedua pelipisnya, ia meneguk salivanya. Naruto bahkan sudah berjanji bahwa tidak akan ada satu hal pun yang akan disembunyikannya dari Sasuke, begitupun sebaliknya. Maka tidak ada gunanya ia menutup-nutupi. Naruto yakin, jika ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, Sasuke akan mengerti. Bahkan Naruto pun sudah menyerah sejak awal, dan akan mendukung Sasuke bersama gadis yang dicintainya, meskipun dirinya yang tersakiti.

"Aku jatuh cinta."Hanya tiga kata yang terkesan sangat sederhana tapi sanggup membuat Sasuke menyemburkan _air mineral miliknya _yang belum sampai di kerongkongannya.

"Kau….apa?!" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

Naruto mendelik, "aku jatuh cinta." Ia mengulangi perkataannya dengan nada sedih yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak mendengarmu berbicara tentang itu," ujar Sasuke.

"Kau kaget? Bisa juga kau bereskpresi seperti tadi, tampangmu sangat lucu." Naruto mengolok-olok Sasuke, namun alih-alih menanggapi Naruto, Sasuke justru mengacuhkannya sambil meletakkan botol mineral yang telah kosong diatas meja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak bertanya tentang siapa gadis beruntung itu?" Tanya Naruto sambil berdiri dari sofa yang ia tempati, menuju tumpukan buku yang terjejer rapih di rak buku untuk mengurangi rasa gelisah yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Apanya yang beruntung?" Sasuke balas bertanya.

Naruto menoleh kearahnya. "Gadis yang aku sukai itu beruntung bukan? Disukai oleh laki-laki tampan sepertiku, bukannya itu suatu keberuntungan?"

"_Tch_, kau narsis juga." Sasuke tertawa geli, ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa dengan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan.

Naruto tersenyum dan menatap Sasuke dengan sendu, "jadi apa kau tidak mau tau siapa gadis beruntung itu?"

"Katakan saja jika kau ingin memberitahuku, Naruto, kau terlalu panjang lebar." Ujar Sasuke.

"Gadis itu adalah gadis yang sangat kau kenal, Sasuke."

Tubuh Sasuke terlihat menegang, Naruto tahu itu. Naruto yakin, Sasuke pasti tahu siapa gadis 'beruntung' yang dimaksud. Dan insting tajam Sasuke mengatakan kalau gadis itu adalah _dia_. Siapa lagi gadis yang dikenalnya selain sosok merah jambu itu?

"Oh."

"Responmu hanya seperti itu? Kau benar-benar tidak mau tahu?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin mendengarnya."

"Kau harus mendengarnya, Sasuke!" Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang kini tengah memejamkan kelopak matanya, "kau benar-benar tidak mau tahu siapa gadis yang ditaksir sahabatmu ini?"

Bukan, Sasuke bukan tidak mau tahu siapa gadis itu. Ia selalu ingin mendengarkan celotehan dari bibir sahabatnya itu, apa saja akan didengarkannya. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Sasuke tidak mau mendengarnya, benar-benar tidak ingin mendengarnya. Jika bisa, Sasuke ingin Tuhan menulikan telinganya sekarang juga.

"Meskipun kau tidak ingin mendengarnya, tapi aku akan tetap memberitahumu. Dengar, Sasuke. Aku menyukai Sakura Haruno."

_Bingo!_

Mendengar kata-kata Naruto, membuat jantung laki-laki pemilik _onyx_ tajam itu berdesir. Tidak percaya mendengar nama itu terucap dari mulut sahabat pirangnya. Segera saja Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya, _onyx_-nya menatap langit-langit _apartement_ Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Berusaha mengontrol emosinya yang siap meledak kapan saja, menarik napas dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Maaf, Sasuke." Naruto menundukan kepalanya.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?" Masih dengan mata terpejam Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Maaf, karena aku juga mencintai gadis yang kau cintai." Sasuke membenahi posisinya, ia berdiri dan menggenggam bahu sahabatnnya dengan kuat. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya.

"Bodoh, untuk apa kau minta maaf?"

"Kau tidak marah padaku Sasuke?" Naruto menatap Sasuke ragu.

Sasuke tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku tidak punya hak untuk melarangmu jatuh cinta pada siapapun bukan? Dan Naruto, mungkin Sakura akan lebih baik jika bersamamu... Tapi, maaf aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkannya kepadamu." Naruto terkekeh, ia layangkan tinju kecil tepat di depan dada bidang Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan menghalangi cintamu, aku bahkan sudah menyerah sejak awal. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu saja, aku mencintainya, tapi aku sama sekali tidak berharap bahwa ia harus menjadi milikku. Karena, dia hanya untukmu Sasuke." Naruto tersenyum tulus, kali ini perasaannya jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Yah, biarlah kau kehilangan cintamu. Karena cinta yang baru akan kembali, meskipun tidak pernah sama. Bukankah cinta dari seorang sahabat itu jauh lebih penting?

* * *

**Pukul 21.00, kediaman Haruno**

Malam itu ketika Sakura sampai di rumahnya, ia menemukan ibu, ayah dan kakak perempuannya tidak ada disana. Mendesah pelan, teringat pesan yang dikirim oleh ibunya beberapa saat yang lalu, mengabarkan bahwa mereka bertiga mendapatkan undangan makan malam dari rekan kerja ayahnya. Sakura sedikit menyesal, lebih memilih acara karaoke yang sama sekali tidak asyik itu. Dan harus bersabar karena hari ini mungkin ia tidak akan makan malam. Sakura meletakkan tas gendongnya sembarang diatas meja dapur dan membuka kulkas. Bibirnya yang semula tertekuk membentuk lengkungan tipis, ternyata ibunya tidak melupakan dirinya begitu saja. Ia menemukan segelintir buah dan _makanan_ _fast-food_, cukup untuk makan malamnya hari ini. Kemudian, Sakura memasukkan makanan itu kedalam _microwave_, meraih tasnya dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Sakura telah menyelesaikan kegiatan mandinya dan duduk di depan televisi yang ada di kamarnya sambil melahap _fettuccine bolognese_-nya, tidak lupa dengan buah apel segar yang telah dipotong kecil-kecil.

Berita yang disiarkan di televisi membuatnya sedikit bosan, tidak ada tayangan yang menarik. Maka ia memtuskan untuk mematikan televisinya. Tidak lama kemudian, santapan makan malamnya telah habis.

Sakura sedikit tersentak ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas itu berbunyi nyaring. Jantungnya berdebar kencang membaca _caller_ ID yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Ya?" jawabnya singkat setelah menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kanannya.

Sakura mengatur napasnya, berusaha meminimalisir debaran jantungnya yang lepas irama. Sudut bibirnya melengkung keatas membentuk senyuman. "Sasuke-kun, ada apa?" Sambungnya.

"Kau rindu padaku?" Alih-alih memberi jawaban, suara diseberang sana kembali melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan.

Sakura terkikik pelan, "Rindu padamu? Hm, tentu saja. Kau meneleponku hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu?"

Sasuke mendesah pelan disana, lalu berkata. "Kalau begitu aku tutup saja teleponnya."

"Jangan! Ma-maksudku, um... Kukira ada hal penting yang ingin kau sampaikan? Kan' aneh jika kau tiba-tiba menanyakan aku rindu padamu atau tidak seperti itu, seperti bukan Sasuke-kun saja," Sakura meneguk salivanya, gugup. Ayolah, kedekatannya dengan Sasuke beberapa hari ini sangat membuatnya gila.

"Lihatlah keluar! Ada sesuatu disana," jawab Sasuke, jawaban yang sama sekali tidak nyambung menurut Sakura.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksudmu? Sasuke-kun, jangan bilang kau mau menakutiku. Aku sendirian sekarang," kemudian ia melihat jam dinding yang terpajang manis di dinding kamarnya, jam 21.00. Sakura mulai memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Hari sudah semakin larut dan gelai diluar sana.

"Tidak, kupikir hal ini akan membuatmu senang. Lihatlah keluar jendela." Perintah Sasuke.

Sakura menurut ragu dan berjalan kearah jendela kamarnya, membuka tirai jendelanya dan mendongak keatas langit malam, tapi tidak menemukan sesuatu yang indah―seperti yang Sasuke katakan―malam itu. Ia melihat langit-langit yang gelap, tanpa bintang atau benda langit lainnya. "Sasuke-kun, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku tidak merasa senang melihat langit yang gelap seperti itu." Katanya.

"Hn, kau melihat ke arah yang salah, _Sakura_." Ujar Sasuke.

Mendengar Sasuke menyebut namanya seperti itu, Sakura merasakan sesuatu seperti melompat di dalam dadanya dan perutnya terasa teregelitik di waktu yang bersamaan. Ia menjadi salah tingkah.

Terdiam sesaat, lalu Sakura berkata. "Maksudmu?"

"Lihat kebawah!"

Sakura kemudian menundukkan kepalanya kebawah, mulutnya terbuka, seakan tidak percaya dengan hal yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"Oh, Tuhan."

Sasuke ada disana, dibawah sorotan dari cahaya lampu jalan. Dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

"Kau senang melihatku?" Tanya Sasuke penuh percaya diri.

Sakura begitu terkejut ketika sesosok laki-laki bertubuh atletis itu ada di bawah sana. Hari itu Sasuke terlihat jauh lebih tampan dari biasanya. Aliran darah Sakura pun berdesir, ia membalas senyuman Sasuke dan menganggukkan kepalanya kelewat antusias. Bukan senang lagi yang ia rasakan, rasanya kata senang saja tidak cukup untuk melukiskan perasaannya saat ini. Sakura menarik napasnya dalam, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. Ajaib.

"Kau, sedang apa disana?" tanya Sakura masih melalui ponselnya. Sasuke berjalan lebih dekat kedepan.

"Melihatmu,"

Sakura terkekeh, kemudian berkata. "Tunggulah, aku segera kesana." Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya memberikan sebuah anggukan sebagai tanda setuju.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura telah sampai di bawah dan menghampiri Sasuke. Mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan memberikan secangkir teh hangat untuk laki-laki yang dicintainya itu.

* * *

_Perasaanku tidak akan pernah berubah, aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu_

_Dan aku tidak akan lelah untuk menanti_

_Menanti sebuah jawaban yang aku harapkan keluar dari mulutmu_

_Kini kau datang padaku dengan segala rasa yang begitu ambigu_

_Adakah sama rasamu dengan rasaku?_

_Kau membuatku goyah..._

_Ya, kau begitu membingungkan_

_Cintakah kau?_

* * *

Sakura memandang Sasuke seraya tersenyum. Sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, Sakura tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Hanya memandangi laki-laki pujaannya yang kini tengah menyesap secangkir teh hangat yang ia hidangkan. Sasuke kemudian meletakan cangkir yang telah kosong diatas meja dan menatap ke arah Sakura, kedua alisnya terangkat. "Sejak tadi kau memandangiku." Katanya.

Sakura terperanjat dan membenahi posisi duduknya, "Eh? Ti-tidak, aku tidak memandangimu. K-kau terlalu percaya diri!" Sakura mengelak.

"_Che~_ benarkah?"

Sakura salang tingkah karena ketahuan memandanginya. Sontak saja wajahnya memanas. Merutuki kekonyolannya, betapa bodohnya ia. Bahkan, Sasuke sampai mengoloknya dan menyeringai. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura melihat Sasuke seperti itu. Melihat seringaiannya membuat Sakura semakin menggila.

"Te-tentu saja!" Bentak Sakura. Sasuke terkekeh dan tersenyum kecil, benar-benar membuat gadis bersurai unik itu mabuk kepayang.

"Aku sejak tadi memperhatikanmu, dan aku tahu kau tengah memandangiku kurang lebih selama sepuluh menit."

_Cerdas, kau memang sangat jenius pangeranku. Oke, ini berlebihan._

"Ng, hey. Jadi kau juga memperhatikanku? Ah, jangan-jangan kau suka padaku Sasuke-kun. Hahaha," tanpa sadar Sakura mengatakannya. Ekspresi Sasuke sedikit tersentak, muncul rona kemerahan dari pipinya.

"Orang tuamu masih lama?" Katanya, bukan jawaban yang Sakura harapkan.

_Yah, mana mungkin dia menyukaiku 'kan? Mustahil! Naruto pasti berbohong. Aku tahu itu._

Sakura mengedikkan bahunya, "entahlah. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang membalas pesanku. Jangan pulang saja sekalian, huh!" Sakura mendengus seraya menguap lebar, perasaan kantuk tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya, wajar saja waktu tengah menunjukkan pukul 23.19, seharunya ia telah mengarungi dunia tanpa batasnya.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa jika keluargamu tidak pulang? Bukankah kau sangat penakut, _Cherry_?"

Seketika keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis Sakura, ia meneguk salivanya, meringis, beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke samping Sasuke.

"Temani aku sampai mereka pulang!"

* * *

Di lain tempat di waktu yang bersamaan, Naruto nampak gelisah diatas tempat tidurnya, digerakan tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Menandakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang tengah dipikirkannya, bukan menyangkut masalah kakeknya yang masih saja bersikukuh untuk menjodohkannya dengan gadis yang tidak jelas, bukan juga menyangkut tugas-tugas sekolahan yang beberapa menit lalu ia selesaikan dalam waktu yang singkat, ini menyangkut hatinya, perasaannya. Pada seseorang gadis bernama Sakura Haruno yang ia cintai. Meskipun rasional logikanya menerima bahwa Sakura hanya untuk sahabatnya, Naruto masih tidak bisa mengendalikan hatinya. Hatinya, bahkan seluruh organ tubuhnya menderita, bersebrangan dengan logikanya.

Keberadaan Sakura merupakan obat mujarab baginya, awalnya ia tidak pernah menduga bahwa ia akan melabuhkan hatinya kepada Sakura. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, perasaan itu muncul, perasaan ingin melindungi, ingin membahagiakannya, bahkan ingin memilikinya. Namun, kali ini logikanya jauh lebih unggul dari hatinya. Ia lebih memilih mencintai dan melindungi gadisnya dengan caranya sendiri.

Naruto berpikir, mungkin ini merupakan sebuah karma dari Tuhan. Ia terlalu banyak menolak gadis-gadis pilihan kakeknya. Padahal, Naruto sadar betul kakeknya tidak mungkin memilihkan calon istri yang tidak baik untuknya. Tapi, tetap saja ini masalah hati. Naruto tidak ingin ikatan sakral itu tanpa landasan cinta.

Ia menghela napas, mengotak-atik ponselnya, membuka _file_ berisi foto gadis yang dicintainya. Foto itu ia ambil secara diam-diam saat pelajaran fisika tiga hari yang lalu, disana wajah Sakura nampak terlihat bosan dengan kedua pipinya yang menggembung.

"Sakura-chan, kau membuatku gila."

Naruto memandangi foto itu dengan senyuman, tanpa ia sadari perasaan cintanya kepada Sakura terus berkembang. Namun, seakan kembali tersadar dari mimpinya, tatapannya berubah sendu, sebesar apapun perasaan cintanya, pada akhirnya ia tidak akan bisa meraih cintanya. Dengan lapang dada, ia harus merelakan perasaannya terkubur dalam dasar hatinya, bukankah ia sudah berjanji kepada sahabatnya untuk membantunya bersatu dengan gadis itu?

Naruto tidak ingin menjadi orang ke sekian yang membuat sahabatnya itu kecewa, sudah cukup penderitaan yang sahabatnya alami, Naruto akan selalu berusaha membahagiakan sahabatnya dan berkorban untuknya.

Sasuke sahabatnya sejak kecil, mereka tumbuh bersama di tempat yang sama. Keduanya saling melengkapi, ada yang berbeda jika mereka berdua tidak bersama. Banyak hal yang mereka lewati bersama, senang dan sedih. Bahkan Naruto tahu betul seluk beluk masa lalu kelam yang dialami oleh Sasuke. Masa lalu yang merenggut orang-orang yang dicintai sahabatnya, masa lalu tentang pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh ibu kandungnya sendiri. Naruto tidak akan pernah lupa raut wajah Sasuke saat ia mengetahui kebenaran tentang ibunya yang menghianati dirinya dan ayahnya sebelum peristiwa yang hampir merenggut nyawa Sasuke itu terjadi.

"Aku harus melupakanmu Sakura-chan, hah~ Tuhan bantu aku!" ucap Naruto, kemudian meletakan ponselnya diatas meja nakas dan mencoba untuk tidur.

* * *

"Tidurlah, jangan memaksakan diri!" Sasuke menatap Sakura yang terkantuk-kantuk disampingnya dengan geli, hampir saja tubuh gadis itu terjengkang kebelakang jika saja Sasuke tidak menarik tubuhnya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat, membuka kelopak matanya lebar-lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Aku tidak akan tidur sampai keluargaku pulang, Sasuke-kun, aku tidak mau sendirian di rumah." Rengek Sakura.

"Ck, mereka bilang mereka terjebak macet 'kan? Mungkin mereka akan tiba beberapa jam lagi, lebih baik kau tidur. Aku akan menemanimu, sampai kau tertidur. Jadi, sekarang tidurlah!" Ucap Sasuke penuh dengan perintah. Sakura menatap laki-laki disampingnya dengan bosan, ternyata Sasuke bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan seperti ini jika banyak bicara. Lebih baik dia menjadi pangeran es saja selamanya.

"Lalu, saat aku telah tertidur, kau akan pulang? Begitu? Bagaimana jika keluargaku belum pulang juga saat kau pulang? Lalu, aku terbangun dan menemukan keadaan rumah yang sunyi? Lalu..." ucapan Sakura terputus, ia tampak terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke, yang dengan sigap mengangkat tubuh Sakura.

"Tunjukkan kamarmu!"

"A-heii! Turunkan aku Sasuke-kun,_kyaaa_... Kau mau apa?" Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya diatas dada dan berteriak.

"Jangan teriak. Kau pikir ini jam berapa? Kau mengganggu tetanggamu," Sasuke menatapnya dengan bosan.

"Ta-tapi, turunkan aku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri Sasuke-kun," Sakura berusaha turun dari pangkuan Sasuke, sejujurnya ia sangat senang saat itu, tapi gengsinya terlalu besar.

Sasuke menurunkan Sakura dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantelnya. "Baiklah, sudah kuturuti perintahmu. Sekarang masuklah ke kamarmu dan tidur!"

"Oke! Tapi benar ya? Kau akan menemaniku sampai aku tertidur! Kau tidak boleh pulang sampai keluargaku datang!" ucap Sakura seraya melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar dan membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuknya, diikuti dengan Sasuke di belakangnnya.

"_Hn._ Cepat tidur, kau pikir aku tidak lelah?"

Sakura meringis dibalik selimut hangatnya, "maaf, lagipula aku 'kan tidak menyuruhmu datang kesini. Oh ya, kau bisa tidur di sofa itu sampai orang tuaku pulang," Sakura menunjuk sofa yang ada di kamarnya, "aku tidak mau sendirian Sasuke-kun."

"Aku tahu. Tidur!" Sasuke membenahi selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuh Sakura dan mengusap puncak kepala Sakura dengan lembut, ada perasaan hangat yang menjalar di sekujur tubuh Sakura saat itu. Sakura tersenyum dan berusaha menutup kelopak matanya, aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke membuat dirinya nyaman, seakan menjadi bius untuk dirinya. Tidak lama kemudian Sakura telah berlayar menuju alam mimpinya.

Setelah beberapa kali memastikan Sakura tertidur, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang dan beristirahat, ia harus segera pergi dari rumah Sakura sebelum orang tuanya tahu, Sakura bilang ayahnya sedikit galak dan Sasuke belum siap menerima 'hadiah manis' dari ayah Sakura yang mengetahui seorang laki-laki tengah menemani putrinya berduaan di kamarnya.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah gadis yang dicintainya, kemudian mendaratkan bibir sensualnya tepat dibawah bibir tipis Sakura, mengecupnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku sangat ingin memilikimu." Bisiknya, "maaf, tunggulah sebentar lagi. Jangan berhenti mencintaiku, _Sakura_."

* * *

Selang beberapa menit dari kepulangan Sasuke, keluarga Sakura sampai di rumah.

"Dasar, Sakura lupa mengunci pintunya. Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang masuk saat dia tidur? Hah, tapi...anak itu baik-baik saja kan bu? Tumben dia berani sendirian seperti ini," ujar Karin, kakak perempuan Sakura. Kedua orang tuanya hanya mengedikkan bahu, entahlah mungkin mereka sudah terlalu lelah untuk menanggapi pertanyaan itu.

Dan malam itu Sakura bermimpi indah, sang pangeran memberinya sebuah kecupan di bibirnya. Memeluknya dengan mesra dan membisikkan kata cinta untuknya. Mimpi terindah yang terasa nyata―memang nyata―untukknya.

* * *

Malam ini sepi kian mencakari wajah tampan Sasuke Uchiha. Dan rindu kian mencengkerami hatinya yang rapuh. Padahal baru beberapa detik yang lalu ia bertemu dengan sang pemilik hati. Namun rasanya itu tidak cukup untuk mengobati kegamangan hatinya.

Sasuke selalu berharap seseorang dapat mendengar resah yang dirasakannya. Menepis lara lewat sentuhan lembut, ya, ia berharap Sakura orangnya. Namun terkadang kenyataan tidak selalu seindah dengan apa yang diharapkan.

Sasuke tahu betul. Bahwa kerikil-kerikil yang berserakan akan merintangi dan menghadang kehidupan. Bahkan jika ia kurang beruntung, ia akan menemui sebuah lubang ditengah jalan. Tidak ada pilihan lain, ia harus menghadapinya.

Deritanya, dukanya, segala macam hal yang membuat hidupnya hancur. Sasuke tidak ingin mengingatnya kembali. Namun, entah apa yang Tuhan rencanakan untuknya, Sasuke tidak pernah mampu menutup lukanya sendiri.

Angin malam yang berdesir itu seakan menusuk tubuh Sasuke dengan tajam. Menerobos melalui celah diantara jendela kamarnya yang tidak tertutup rapat. Hembusannya yang kian menguat, mampu mendobrak, membuka paksa jendela kamarnya. Sehingga suara keras bantingan jendela terdengar memekakan telinganya, berdengung, sakit. Rasa sakit yang sebanding―atau lebih―dengan rasa sakit di dalam hatinya. Tidak sadar linangan air mata kembali jatuh membasahi kedua pipi tirusnya. Menangisi kemalangannya yang tiada akhir.

Sekejam inikah takdir mempermainkannya?

Pikirannya hanyut dalam beribu pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan sendiri. Tidak mengerti, sebenarnya mengapa ia tidak bisa bersikap jujur pada Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum sinis, salah, bukan tidak mengerti, ia sangat mengerti malah. Alasan dibalik sikapnya, ia merasa bodoh. Berpura-pura untuk tidak peduli dan acuh pada gadis itu, menyimpan segala macam rasa yang menggebu di dalam hatinya, diam-diam memberinya perhatian, memendamnya entah sampai kapan. Sungguh Sasuke melakukan hal itu karena ia terlalu mencintai gadis itu, aroma tubuh Sakura bahkan masih tercium oleh inderanya. Kemudian ia sentuh bibirnya, memutar kembali kejadian yang terbilang nekat beberapa jam yang lalu. Mencuri ciuman Sakura bukan hal yang menyenangkan untuknya.

Andai Sakura tahu. Bahwa Sasuke sangat ingin mendekap hati dan tubuhnya, membagi duka dan deritanya bersama. Namun ketakutan dan egonya terlalu besar, mengalahkan akal sehatnya.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

AN: Ceritanya makin ancur sumpah . maaf aku bener-bener stak sama ceritanya. Tapi pasti bakalan nyelesein ini sampe klimkas :') InsyaAllah. Makasih buat yang udah RnR dan setia *halah* baca ini fic -_-" hontou ni arigatou, and gomen ne~ . cerita ini masih panjang untuk sampe ke inti cerita, masih banyak misteri2 saskey yang belum dikuak... Aku harap semuanya masih mau ya bacanya hahaha X'D

**Special Thank's **

untuk yang sudah mereview di chap lalu:

**NE, **hanazono yuri**, Hinamori Miko Koyuki, **sasusaku uciha**, Rannada Youichi, **desypramitha2


	8. Chapter 7

**Tell Me About Happiness and About Love**

* * *

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt-Comfort/Tragedy

**Rated: **T+

**Warning: **Pshycology, Self-Injury, OOC, Typoo's, AU, DLDR, alur berantakan, so many failures, bertele-tele, dll

**Disclaimer: **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

**Tell Me About Happiness and About Love**©Yara Aresha

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_Welcome December._

Memasuki bulan Desember, desas desis tentang Natal begitu gencar diperbincangkan, bahkan beberapa dari mereka tengah bersiap-siap untuk menyambutnya. Ada yang merencanakan jenis pohon apa yang akan dibeli, hadiah apa yang cocok untuk orang-orang tersayang, serta berkumpul bersama teman-teman, rekan kerja atau keluarga.

Dan, hal yang paling di tunggu oleh Sakura adalah turunnya salju.

"Ugh, dingin sekali..." Sakura merapatkan jubah panjangnya, dingin yang menusuk dirasakan disekujur tubuhnya, hidungnya mulai memerah dan sulit untuk menghirup udara.

"Ini, pakailah!" ujar Naruto yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Apa ini? Hahaha, lucu sekali. Kau melukis penghangat ini dengan spidol?" Sakura tertawa renyah, menerima selembar plester penghangat berbentuk segi empat yang dibagian bawahnya terdapat lukisan berupa dua pasang mata dan mulut, sehingga membentuk wajah.

"_Yeah_, aku hanya iseng menggambarnya."

"Hihihi. Terimakasih Naruto, ini akan membuatku hangat. Plester ini lucu, aku menyukainya." Sakura tersenyum pada Naruto, seraya menempelkan plester penghangatnya diatas hidung.

Pagi itu, Naruto dan Sakura berangkat bersama menuju sekolah. Seharusnya Sasuke ikut bersama mereka, namun Sasuke harus berangkat lebih pagi karena kegiatan OSIS-nya.

Senyum Sakura melambung ketika memikirkan kejadian beberapa bulan ke belakang, hubungannya dengan Sasuke semakin membaik dari hari ke hari. Sakura melihat ada secercah harapan disana, Sasuke pastilah memiliki perasaan khusus terhadapnya. Sakura menarik kesimpulan bukan berdasarkan _feeling_-nya yang bisa dibilang selalu tepat akurat, melainkan perhatian Sasuke lah yang membuatnya memercayai bahwa Sasuke memiliki perasaan―entah itu apa―yang tak terdefinisi untuknya. Seperti kejadian saat festival sekolah beberapa bulan lalu misalnya, otaknya dengan cepat memutar kembali ingatannya ke masa itu.

Saat itu, di tengah hamparan rumput yang luas yang terletak di belakang gedung sekolah―Hi _International High School―_Sasuke tampak asyik bersandar di bawah pohon mahoni. Manik obsidiannya memandang ke langit lepas, memerhatikan pesona malam yang begitu indah. Sasuke memisahkan diri dari keramaian, sorak sorai yang terdengar tidak jauh dari posisinya ia hiraukan―Sasuke tidak pernah suka dengan berbagai macam perayaan―lalu, menjejalkan _earphone_ke lubang telinganya, menikmati alunan musik halus.

Belum lama Sasuke terbuai dan memejamkan matanya, sebuah tepukan halus mendarat di pundak kirinya. Perlahan matanya terbuka, sebuah senyuman manis terlihat jelas di wajah seseorang yang baru saja mengusik ketenangannya. Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk sekedar menghardik si pelaku, saat yang dilihatnya adalah gadis yang ia cintai.

"Kau tidak bergabung dengan yang lain, Sasuke-kun? Kenapa malah tidur-tiduran disini 'sih?"

Sasuke membuka _earphone_-nya dan membenahi posisi duduknya, "disana terlalu berisik." Jawabnya. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Kau harusnya ikut bersenang-senang, sekali-sekali kau harus bergabung dengan yang lainnya, Sasuke. Jangan selalu memisahkan..." Sakura memberi jeda sejenak ucapannya, ketika kuapan halus meluncur dari mulutnya, "maaf, memisahkan diri sendiri maksudku."

Sasuke mendengus, ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman, meskipun tipis, tapi Sakura tetap bisa melihat senyuman itu. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berdiri, menarik lengan Sakura untuk ikut berdiri. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Kuantar kau pulang," ujar Sasuke seakan tahu maksud dari tatapan penuh tanya Sakura.

Sakura terperangah, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Hmm, baiklah. Tapi kita harus minta izin dulu pada mereka," balas Sakura, seraya menunjuk sekumpulan orang-orang yang dikenalnya dengan dagunya. Sasuke mengangguk.

_Flasback _yang berkelebatan di benak Sakura terinterupsi saat suara Naruto memasuki indera pendengarannya. "Apa kau juga menyukaiku?" Tanyanya, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya sehingga Sakura yang berjalan di belakangnya itu menubruk punggung tegapnya.

"Apa? Naruto, tentu saja aku juga menyukaimu." Sakura merangkul lengan Naruto dan tertawa.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, terkejut. "Benarkah?"

Tanpa ragu Sakura menggangguk, "Iya, Naruto, aku menyukaimu! Kau 'kan sahabatku yang paling baik di dunia ini." Naruto tersenyum miris, tampaknya Sakura tidak mengerti maksud kata 'suka' yang Naruto lontarkan. Kata 'suka' menurutnya dan Sakura berbeda.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, apa yang sudah kau siapkan untuk natal?" Hinata langsung menghampiri bangku Sakura saat gadis merah muda itu mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi.

Sakura tersenyum lebar, "Aku akan makan kue yang banyak," balasnya seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sisi kelas. Kemana Sasuke?

"Mencari pangeranmu, eh?" Tanya Ino yang baru saja datang. Sakura memberinya cengiran, "dia ada di ruang OSIS, tadi aku melihatnya." Sambung Ino, yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Oh ya, kau yakin hanya makan kue saja? Apa kau tidak ada rencana pergi keluar dengan Naruto?" Ino menggodanya dan duduk di bangku kosong sebelah Sakura.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, "Maksudmu? Kenapa harus dengan Naruto?"

Hinata dan Ino saling melemparkan pandangan, "A-ano, bukannya, Sakura-chan dan Naruto-kun sudah berpacaran?" Hinata bertanya dengan ragu.

"HAH? Kalian ini, aku dan Naruto hanya berteman. Bagiku Naruto hanya sebatas sahabat, aku tidak pernah berpikiran jauh tentang dirinya. Kenapa kalian bisa menarik kesimpulan seperti itu?" Sakura menghela napas dan memijat pelipisnya.

"K-kami pikir, kalian pacaran," suara Hinata mengecil ketika Sasuke masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Hinata, kurasa memang tidak mungkin 'kan? Di tahun ketiga SMA ini, Sakura masih saja mengejar laki-laki itu. Lagipula si bodoh ini sudah cinta mati pada pangeran es itu," Ino berbisik dan melirik laki-laki yang kini duduk di bangkunya―di barisan ke dua dari depan.

Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya, mengabaikan tatapan jenaka yang dilontarkan oleh kedua sahabatnya. Kemudian melewati Ino untuk menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun." Sapa Sakura dengan ceria dan melambaikan tangannya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis ke arahnya dan mengangguk, "Hn, pagi juga, _Cherry_."

Ino dan Hinata terpaku, saling bertukar pandangan dan kemudian menggelengkan kepala mereka, "pantang menyerah." Ino mencibir.

* * *

Bel tanda dimulainya kegiatan belajar-mengajar telah berdering beberapa menit yang lalu, namun tampaknya Naruto masih enggan untuk meninggalkan atap sekolah. Ia berbaring disana, menikmati semilir angin dingin yang membuatnya bergidik. Naruto terdiam, pikirannnya melayang dan berputar-putar pada kejadian-kejadian yang sudah terjadi. Dalam benaknya bayangan Sakura berpendar begitu menyilaukan, merajai lamunannya. Sakura, gadis yang ia―dan sahabatnya cintai.

"Teman, ya? Apa aku memang salah menyukaimu?" Naruto bermonolog dengan matanya yang terpejam sejenak, kemudian menatap kosong langit cerah yang kontras dengan suasana hatinya, ia tertawa miris.

Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya yang bergetar di saku seragamnya. Melihat deretan alfabet yang begitu ia sukai membuat tatapannya sendu, Sakura meneleponnya. Ragu-ragu, Naruto kemudian memutuskan untuk mengabaikan ponselnya. Ia menghela napas ketika getaran ponselnya berangsur hilang. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian getaran itu muncul kembali. Penasaran, kali ini Naruto menekan tombol _'yes'_ yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Sakura-chan? Ada apa?" jawabnya dengan suara parau.

_"__Naruto? Kau dimana? Kenapa bolos?"_Suara merdu Sakura membuat perutnya seakan tergelitik.

"Aku di atap, malas."

_"__Apa? Kau tidak kedinginan? Tumben sekali Naruto malas, tunggu disitu! Aku akan menyusulmu."_

Naruto mengernyit, "tentu saja dingin. Kau apa? Menyusulku? Kau tidak berniat untuk ikut-ikutan bolos denganku 'kan?"

_"__Tidak, kebetulan Bu Kurenai tidak bisa mengajar. 2 jam kedepan kelas kosong. Hehehe,"_ Sakura tertawa renyah di seberang sana.

"Terserah kau saja," balas Naruto.

_"__Baiklah~ jangan kemana-mana ya? Aku dan Sasuke akan segera kesana, tunggu kami."_

Seketika tubuh Naruto menegang, ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya menjadi terduduk. Sakura dan Sasuke akan menyusulnya ke atap? Tidak tahukah Sakura, bahwa saat ini Naruto benar-benar tidak ingin berhadapan dengan Sasuke?

Kejadian _'pemergokan'_ dirinya yang mencintai Sakura oleh Sasuke membuatnya masih merasa bersalah. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke tidak sebaik dahulu.

Dan pagi ini Naruto belajar menerima takdir, ia ingin seperti sahabatnya yang selalu menerima takdir. Takdir yang tidak pernah berpihak kepadanya.

* * *

**Sabtu, 3 Desember 20xx**

Sasuke akui, bahwa ia benar-benar seorang aktor yang hebat. Berhasil membuat semua orang berpikir bahwa dirinya adalah sosok yang sempurna, hidupnya sangat mudah. Sasuke pun mengakui bahwa ia adalah seorang ahli rias yang pintar, lihat saja semua memar dan goresan-goresan yang ada di sepanjang sisi lehernya, kini menghilang, terutup oleh _make-up_ tentu saja.

Yang mereka tahu, Uchiha Sasuke adalah sesosok manusia tanpa cacat, angkuh, jenius, dan memiliki wajah yang mereka bilang di atas rata-rata. Lancang sekali mereka menilainya seperti itu, Sasuke bahkan tidak bisa menilai dirinya sendiri dengan baik. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan ketika mereka mengetahui bahwa orang yang mereka agung-agungkan tidak lebih dari seonggok sampah dan mayat hidup? Sasuke rasa mereka tidak akan menyukainya.

Sasuke hanyalah seorang laki-laki biasa yang memandang dunia dari sudut yang berbeda. Mempunyai caranya sendiri untuk menyikapi dunia dan hidupnya. Meskipun ia tidak yakin bahwa caranya ini adalah cara yang paling benar, dan ia tidak peduli apakah orang lain akan mengerti atau tidak. Ia bahkan tidak peduli pada dirinya sendiri yang telah jatuh terlalu dalam pada kubangan kegelapan, ia tidak bisa merasakan kehangatan di tengah keramaian sekalipun. Ia berbeda dengan mereka, meskipun ia terlihat sama.

_Self-harm_ atau _self-injury, _begitulah yang psikiater itu katakan. Ini caranya bertahan hidup, ia berhenti menggunakan perasaannya, mematikan semua perasaannya dan logikanya. Ia lupa bagaimana menunjukkan emosinya, lupa bagaimana menunjukan rasa pedulinya kepada seseorang, lupa bagaimana mengungkapkan segala rasa kecewa yang menjera hatinya, yang ia tahu dengan menyentuhkan pisau-pisau tajam itu di anggota tubuhnya membuatnya menjadi lebih tenang.

Dunia ini terlampau kejam untuknya, hidup mempermainkannya dengan segala ketidakrasionalan dirinya.

Dan setelah gadis itu hadir dalam kehidupannya. Hatinya bergejolak, perasaan yang telah dikubur dalam-dalam entah mengapa muncul kembali ke permukaan. Membuatnya goyah, membuat dadanya sesak. Senyum gadis itu seakan mengandung zat adiktif, begitu candu. Namun, yang bisa ia rasakan hanya sesak yang semakin mencekat, saat ia tidak mampu untuk melepaskan segala perasaan yang ia milikki untuk gadis itu.

Uchiha Sasuke merasa, dirinya terlalu kotor untuk gadis seperti HarunoSakura.

Ia sakit, bukan hanya fisik tapi juga psikis. Seperti sore ini, ketika kecewa dan sesak yang ia rasakan tidak bisa ia atasi. Ia mengambil sebuah pisau tajam yang berada di laci dapurnya, membawanya ke kamar.

Pisau itu kemudian meluncur dengan lembut di atas permukaan lengannya. Setiap luka sayatan seakan mampu mewakili dan mengobati setiap emosi dan rasa kecewanya. Ia menatap ke bawah, segera saja ia menyesali apa yang telah dilakukannya. Ia menatap jijik ketika darah segar perlahan merembes ke dalam luka yang ia buat, hingga akhirnya tumpah di lantai marmer kamarnya.

Rasa bersalah menguasai dirinya, menyapu ke dalam relung hatinya yang paling dalam. Namun, rasa bersalah itu hilang dengan cepat. Entah apa yang membuatnya ingin melakukan_'kegiatan'_ itu sekali lagi, ah tidak, berkali-kali. Logikanya tidak menuruti kata hatinya, ia menuruti nafsu yang berkecamuk, menggoreskan pisaunya lebih dalam, mendorongnya kuat untuk memuaskan kebutuhannya.

Mereka di luar sana tidak akan pernah tahu betapa nikmatnya menjadi seorang _self-injury_ seperti dirinya. Setiap darah yang menetes dari satu sayatan adalah satu rasa kecewa yang hilang. Mereka di luar sana bebas berkata apapun tentang dirinya, ia tidak akan pernah memedulikannya. Ini hidupnya, dan ia bebas melakukan apa saja untuk hidupnya.

_Because more blood more satisfy. And let him feel better._

Sasuke mendongak cepat saat pisau yang digenggamnya tertarik keatas, terlempar ke seberang ruangan. Suara nyaring dari bahan logam itu terdengar di telinganya, mendelik tidak suka saat kesenangannya terinterupsi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke melenguh, menatap laki-laki yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu, menyingkirkan pisau yang dilumuri cairan kental berwarna merah itu sejauh yang ia bisa.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, bodoh!" teriak laki-laki berkulit tan tepat ditelinganya yang terduduk di samping ranjang.

Sasuke meringkuk di bawah sana, tubuhnya merosot. Kepalanya tertunduk, kemudian menggeram frustasi. Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Kenapa ia melakukan hal terkutuk itu kembali? Kenapa? Hal ini tentunya berhubungan dengan percakapannya di sambungan telepon bersama dengan gadisnya, beberapa menit yang lalu.

Laki-laki dihadapan Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, ia menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Sasuke dengan kasar, membalut luka Sasuke dengan kain kassa yang ada di dalam laci kecil. Setelah selesai laki-laki itu mencekram bahu Sasuke dengan kencang, memaksa mata mereka untuk bertemu.

"Demi Tuhan, Sasuke! Kau masih seperti ini? Kau benar-benar ingin mati, hah?" Kilatan amarah terpancar dari sorot mata laki-laki itu.

"Aku tidak... Aku tidak tahu." Sasuke tergagap, hatinya berdebar kencang, "kau tidak mengerti, kau tidak akan pernah mengerti, Naruto," sambung Sasuke dengan lirih, ia manatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan kosong, manik _onyx-__nya_ tidak bercahaya.

Naruto tersenyum pahit, ia lepaskan cengkramannya dari bahu Sasuke, kemudian mensejajarkan dirinya disamping Sasuke. "Aku mengerti, Sasuke. Akulah yang paling mengerti dirimu, aku sahabatmu." Balas Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam, tidak tahu jawaban apa yang akan ia katakan. Naruto benar, laki-laki itulah yang selama ini begitu mengerti dirinya, selalu mendampinginya bagaimanapun dirinya. Sasuke lalu memejamkan matanya, mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Mencoba menghirup udara positif kedalam rongga hidungnya dan otaknya. Ia bersyukur dalam hati, kedatangan sahabatnya membuatnya senang. Entah bagaimana jadinya jika sahabat pirangnya itu tidak ada. Seperti kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat dirinya dan Naruto tidak bertegur sapa dan mengibarkan perang dingin. Nyawa Sasuke hampir melayang karena dirinya sendiri, beruntung saat itu pamannya datang berkunjung ke apartemennya, meskipun hampir terlambat, dan akhirnya Sasuke mendapatkan perawatan intensif selama satu minggu di rumah sakit, masih untung bukan?

* * *

"Aku ingin menjadi normal."

Naruto meringis mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, "kau pasti bisa sembuh. Aku yakin itu, hanya saja semuanya butuh proses. Aku selalu mendukungmu Sasuke," ujarnya.

"Kenapa kau masih mau berada di dekatku Naruto? Kau seharusnya jijik padaku. Aku ini sakit!" Sasuke memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas lipatan kedua lengannya. Punggungnya bergetar.

"Aku tahu kau sakit, maka dari itu aku akan tetap berada di sampingmu, brengsek! Dengar itu laki-laki bodoh!" Naruto kembali berteriak di samping telinga Sasuke, hal ini membuat Sasuke mendongakan kepalanya. Kemudian Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke, memaksanya berdiri dan mengikuti langkahnya.

"Sore ini, temani aku minum kopi di _caffe_, sampai malam!" ucap Naruto.

Sasuke mendecih, dan tersenyum tipis. "Kau bahkan tidak mendengarkan persetujuanku dulu."

"Tidak ada penolakan tuan, kau bilang kau ingin normal? Bagaimana kau bisa normal jika mengurung dirimu terus di dalam kamar yang sumpek ini?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan seringaiannya yang khas.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, "_tch_, bagianku kau yang bayar."

* * *

Sakura tiba-tiba merasakan kepalanya berputar, pusing karena kebanyakan menangis, menangisi nasib percintaannya yang tidak pernah berjalan dengan sebagaimana mestinya. Ia menekan-nekan pelipisnya, kemudian bangkit mengambil ponselnya, berharap Sasuke menelponnya kembali dan mengatakan kata maaf padanya.

Ingatannya kembali terseret pada percakapannya bersama Sasuke beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat Sasuke lagi-lagi memporak-porandakan hatinya. Saat Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi dirinya yang dulu, begitu tega, begitu kejam.

Sakura menutup wajah lelahnya dengan kedua tangannya. _Kenapa menjadi seperti ini?_ Batinnya berbisik lirih. Detik berikutnya Sakura mencoba memejamkan mata. Berharap bisa terlelap. Namun, gagal. Ia mencoba merubah posisi tidurnya, dan gagal lagi. Akhirnya, Sakura bangkit duduk di ranjangnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di bahu ranjang. Memikirkan apa yang saat ini tengah Sasuke lakukan. Sudah tertidurkah ia? Lelapkah tidurnya? Ataukah Sasuke saat ini juga tengah menangis seperti dirinya? Apakah ini akan menjadi akhir dari segala upaya kerasnya meruntuhkan dinding pertahan Sasuke? _Tidak__,_Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia masih terisak-isak. Pada akhirnya, Sakura tidak menemukan cara lain untuk tertidur. Ia memilih turun dari ranjangnya, membuka jendela kamarnya, dan kembali menangis.

"Aku merindukanmu," ujar Sakura lirih.

Hanya sepatah kata sederhana. Andai Sasuke tahu bagaimana perasan rindu yang selalu gadis itu tahan, agar ketika di depannya nanti, Sakura tidak terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Namun, kenyataannya Sakura memang tidak pernah pandai dalam hal borbohong, setidaknya dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya untuk Sasuke.

"Rasanya ingin sekali memelukmu erat ketika aku merindukanmu. Bersandar di bahumu sampai aku tertidur pulas. Membayangkannya saja sungguh menyenangkan. Tapi tadi kau membentakku dan mengatakan hal yang membuat hatiku sakit, ada apa denganmu? Aku pikir kau sudah berubah, Sasuke..." Sakura bermonolog, ia menatap langit malam dengan sendu. Jejak-jejak airmatanya masih basah.

"Bagaimana denganmu Sasuke? Apa perasaan rindumu pernah mengalir untukku?"

Entah sampai kapan Sakura akan merindukannya seperti ini, merindukannya tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Rindu itu tengah menyiksanya saat ini, membuat pertahanan tubuhnya melemah. Sampai Sakura merasakan kepalanya bertambah berat, dan semuanya menjadi lebih gelap.

* * *

**Minggu, 4 Desember 20xx**

Yang pertama kali Sakura rasakan adalah rasa nyeri diseluruh bagian tubuhnya. Kepalanya pusing dan dunia seolah berputar. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka kelopak matanya. Seketika saja cahaya menyilaukan masuk indera penglihatannya, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba beradaptasi. Saat ia mendapatkan penglihatannya dengan sempurna, langit-langit kamar yang di dominasi dengan warna putih menyambut pandangannya terlebih dahulu.

_Ini rumah sakit?_

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Sasuke ada di sisi ranjang. Raut wajah Sakura terlihat keruh, ia tersentak saat tatapannya bertemu dengan iris _onyx_kelam itu.

"Kau akhirnya sadar, _Cherry,_" ujar Sasuke seraya meraih sebelah tangan Sakura yang bebas dari tusukan jarum infus. Sakura menatap laki-laki di hadapannya dengan lekat.

_Sasuke, aku tidak mengerti dirimu._

Sakura beranjak untuk bangun, namun Sasuke dengan cepat mencegahnya. "Kau harus banyak istirahat." Tukasnya sambil menahan tubuh Sakura dengan lembut agar Sakura tidak bangun dari posisi terbaringnya.

"Keluargaku dimana?" suara serak Sakura memasuki gendang telinga Sasuke.

"Mereka aku suruh pulang. Tenanglah."

Sakura menaikkan alisnya, "kenapa?"

"Sejak semalam, mereka menunggumu sadar. Sepertinya mereka lelah, jadi aku menyuruh mereka untuk pulang. Kau tidak ingin jika mereka ikut-ikutan sakit seperti dirimu 'kan?" Sakura menelan salivanya yang terasa kering, pahit dan tenggorokkannya sakit.

"Lalu, kenapa Sasuke-kun ada disini?"

"Semalam aku menghubungi ponselmu, untuk meminta maaf. Tapi, kakakmu yang menjawab panggilanku. Dia bilang kau pingsan dan langsung di bawa ke rumah sakit." Ujar Sasuke seraya menyelipkan anak rambut Sakura ke belakang telinga gadis itu.

"Aku sakit apa?" Sakura merasakan tubuhnya menghangat, Sasuke sudah kembali seperti biasa, Sasuke beberapa bulan lalu.

"Tifus, kau tidak memperhatikan makanmu dan terlalu banyak pikiran. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Hm?"

Senyap, Sakura memejamkan matanya. Merasakan gejolak yang menghentak-hentak dadanya. Meresapi setiap sentuhan lembut Sasuke di pipinya. Sungguh, Sakura begitu ingin melompat ke dalam pelukan Sasuke saat ini, meluapkan segala rasa yang ada di dalam hatinya, meleburkan kerinduannya yang terasa beku.

Sakura mendesah panjang. Metampakkan iris _emerald-_nya dan tersenyum lembut, "aku memikirkanmu. Aku memikirkanmu sampai rasanya benar-benar sesak. Maafkan aku," Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan sendu saat ia merasakan jemari Sasuke meremas tangannya lembut.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku yang minta maaf. Maaf atas ucapanku yang menyakitimu tempo hari." Sasuke tersentak saat tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura mendekat kearahnya dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Sasuke, berhenti berbohong. Aku mohon, berhenti membohongi perasaanmu."

Seperti seorang pencuri yang tertangkap basah, tubuh Sasuke meneggang. Dengan hati-hati tanpa keraguan, Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya dan membalas pelukan putus asa itu. Mendekapnya lebih erat, tubuhnya bergetar. "maaf, maafkan aku."

Bulir-bulir bening begitu deras meluncur dari kedua mata Sakura. Ia mencengkram punggung baju Sasuke dengan erat, saat perih kembali menjalar di sekitar otot dan syaraf-syarafnya, membuat dirinya meringis kesakitan.

"Istirahatlah. Aku akan keluar." Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya, dan membantu tubuh Sakura kembali berbaring.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri. Ketika hendak melangkah pergi, Sakura mengenggam pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Perlahan, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Penderita tifus harus banyak istirahat." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura mengabaikan ucapan Sasuke dan mengenggam pergelangan tangan Sasuke lebih kencang. Sakura menatapnya dengan penuh iba.

Sasuke mendesah pelan, "jam makan siang aku akan kembali kesini. Sekarang, istirahatlah... Aku menyayangimu."

Sejurus kemudian, usai mendaratkan kecupan ringan di kening Sakura, Sasuke melangkah keluar. Sakura hanya mampu memandang punggung Sasuke lenyap di balik pintu dengan hati yang berdesir-desir.

_Tuhan salahkah bila aku mengharapkan semua ini adalah kenyataan?_

Bermimpikah Sakura? Ini sungguh tidak mungkin. Tapi, jika ini mimpi biarkanlah Sakura terus bermimpi sampai rasa lelah dan kantuknya tiba. Apakah ini pertanda dikabulkannya doa yang selalu ia panjatkan di setiap harinya?

* * *

_Langit..._

_Apa sebenarnya yang dirimu sembunyikan?_

_Jika, firasat ini benar_

_Beritahu diriku, apa rahasia itu_

_Agar diriku tidak semakin larut dengan tanya_

* * *

Naruto tidak tahu perasaan apa yang tengah berkecamuk di dalam hatinya, ketika Sasuke menjadi tempat sandaran gadis itu, ketika keduanya saling bertatapan dengan lembut, sarat berbagai macam emosi di dalamnya. Hatinya bergetar saat Sasuke mengecup kening gadis itu lembut dan hatinya berdecit ketika setelahnya, sahabatnya mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak pernah ia kira akan meluncur dari mulutnya, tidak secepat ini.

_"jam makan siang aku akan kembali kesini. Sekarang, istirahatlah... Aku menyayangimu."_

Kata-kata itu berputar di dalam otaknya, memberikan sebuah getaran aneh di sekujur tubuhnya. Meskipun Naruto telah bertekad untuk melupakan perasaannya kepada gadis itu, entah mengapa melihatnya bersama sahabatnya masih membuat hatinya sakit sedemikian rupa.

Naruto menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya perlahan, tidak sadar jika saat ini sahabatnya sudah berada tepat di depannya, dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat. Sementara, Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamar rawat Sakura, tidak kalah tersentak dengan Naruto.

"H-hai, aku ingin menjenguk Sakura." Ujar Naruto kaku.

"Hn, masuklah." Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya dari depan pintu kamar itu dan berjalan ke arah kiri lorong rumah sakit.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto kemudian.

Tanpa menghentikan langkahnya dan terus berjalan menjauhi sahabatnya, Sasuke berkata, "_apartement_-ku, mandi."

Naruto hanya mendesah dan menggelengkan kepalanya, ia sudah biasa dengan sikap dingin sahabatnya itu. Kemudian Naruto membuka pintu kamar rawat Sakura, ia tersenyum ketika Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Naruto." Sapa Sakura riang, ia berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Namun, Naruto mencegahnya dan menyuruhnya untuk tetap dalam posisi tersebut.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, nona." Ujarnya, Sakura membalasnya dengan dengusan.

"Untung kau kesini, jadi aku tidak kesepian."

* * *

"...lalu Sasuke mengatakan kalau dia menyayangiku." Ujar Sakura ketika suapan terakhir buburnya telah berhasil ia telan. Naruto meletakkan mangkuk kosong tersebut di atas meja kecil disamping ranjang dan tersenyum kecil, "bukankah itu bagus?" Katanya.

Sakura merona, ia membenarkan posisinya yang kurang nyaman. Jemarinya bergerak gelisah, "yah, tapi apa itu sungguh-sungguh? Maksudku, apa Sasuke mengatakan itu hanya untuk menenangkanku? Kau tahu 'kan? Ini terlalu tiba-tiba, mungkin saja Sasuke sedang tidak sadar, lalu..." Ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh telunjuk Naruto yang berada di depan bibir tipisnya.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara Sakura-chan. Percayalah, apa yang dikatakan Sasuke itu benar. Kau tunggu saja sampai dia kembali nanti siang..." Naruto melirik jam dinding, pukul 09.30, "dan kau bisa tanyakan langsung padanya tentang ini, bagaimana?" Lanjut Naruto menenangkan.

"Hmph, aku hanya takut Naruto... Bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa Sasuke-kun menyembunyikan sesuatu, makanya aku harus bersabar sedikit lagi?"

Naruto tampak berpikir, ia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan Sasuke. Mungkin setelah ini Sasuke akan menceritakan tentang dirinya kepada gadis dihadapannya sekarang.

"Aku rasa Sasuke akan menceritakannya padamu, cepat atau lambat. Aku harap setelah ini, dan aku minta kau berjanji padaku!" Naruto menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Sakura, sorot matanya menatap Sakura tajam, membuat Sakura meneguk salivanya.

"A-apa? Berjanji apa maksudmu, Naruto?"

"Setelah kau mengetahui apa yang Sasuke sembunyikan, apapun yang terjadi tetaplah disampingnya. Tetaplah melihat dia sebagai Sasuke yang kau cintai."

"Naruto, kau membuatku takut. Memangnya apa yang Sasuke-kun sembunyikan? Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Naruto tersenyum dan membelai surai merah muda Sakura yang menjuntai panjang itu, "tenanglah, semuanya baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu khawatir. Hey, Sakura-chan, sayang sekali kau harus _bedrest_ selama beberapa hari. Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu berkeliling halaman rumah sakit, cuaca minggu pagi ini sangat bagus."

* * *

Disisi lain. Sasuke membanting pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya dengan tangan yang bergetar, melemparkan kunci tersebut ke bawah dengan penuh amarah. Ia tatap dirinya sendiri dalam pantulan cermin, ia menggeram, tangannya membentuk kepalan, meninju cermin di hadapannya. Kemudian cermin itu pecah, kepingan-kepingan kaca berhamburan di mana-mana, tangan mulusnya mengalirkan_liquid_ berwarna merah, tapi ia tidak peduli. Mata _onyx_-nya terlihat kusam.

"Bodoh, apa yang aku katakan padanya?" Ia mendecih dan menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang _King Size_-nya. Mengatur napasnya yang memburu tidak beraturan.

Pikirannya melayang ke waktu lampau, dimana kejadian keji itu terjadi dan merenggut paksa kebahagiaan dirinya dan kedua orangtuanya. Tidak sadar, air mata mengalir dan membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia dipaksa melihat kedua orang tuanya meregang nyawa dengan cara tidak manusiawi, ia dipaksa mendengar kedua orang tuanya merintih dan menjerit kesakitan, ia dipaksa melihat tubuh kedua orang tuanya ditusuk dengan katana panjang yang tajam, mencabik-cabik tubuh kedua orang tuanya yang begitu ia sayangi.

Ia mengutuk sang pelaku, mengapa dirinya tidak dibunuh saja sekalian. Mengapa hanya dirinya yang dibiarkan hidup dan menanggung penderitaan, merasa bersalah atas kematian kedua orangtuanya dan membenci dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia harus dilahirkan dari rahim ibunya dan mengetahui takdir bahwa ibunya ternyata mengkhianati suaminya sendiri, dan akhirnya ia menjadi seorang _self-injury_ karena kejadian tragis tersebut, membuat dirinya memendam perasaan cintanya pada Sakura karena takut gadis itu tidak menerima keadaannya.

Flashback

"Hahahaha... Lihatlah, ini akibatnya jika kau mengkhianatiku, Mikoto." Seorang pria dewasa tampak terlihat menggoreskan katana panjangnya di leher wanita itu, setelah orang-orang suruhannya membunuh Fugaku―suami wanita itu.

"O-orochimaru, k-kau, arghhhhh." Wanita itu berteriak kesakitan, darah segar mengalir dari lipatan lehernya, dengan luka menganga yang lebar.

"Kau mau bicara apa sayang? Sakit? Tenang sayang, rasa sakitnya akan segera menghilang. Ah, lihat anak tampan itu ketakutan, bagaimana jika dia ikut kubunuh juga ya?" Orochimaru menyeringai, kemudian menghampiri tubuh Sasuke kecil di pojokan yang masih syok dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"J-jangan, m-ain-main. J-jangan s-sentuh dia!" Mikoto merangkak menuju tubuh gemetar Sasuke, tangannya mencoba menggapai tubuh mungil itu. Namun, usahanya sia-sia, ia tidak memiliki tenaga lagi, darah yang mengalir keluar terlalu banyak.

"S-sasuke, l-ari s-ayang!" Mikoto menerjang tubuh anak tunggalnya dengan tenaganya yang masih tersisa, hingga akhirnya ujung katana yang sangat tajam itu menghunus punggungnya. Wanita itu masih sempat tersenyum saat detik-detik hidupnya akan segera berakhir, "mama menyayangimu. Teruslah hidup, nak." Dan iris hitam kelam itu tertutup untuk selamanya.

"MAMAAAAA, bangun ma! Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka? Pembunuh! Ayo, sekarang bunuh aku! Bawa aku ketempat mama dan papa!" Sasuke memukul lemah tubuh pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Orochimaru tersenyum puas, ia kemudian memberi komando kepada tiga orang di belakangnya untuk segera meninggalkan tempat yang telah berubah menjadi lautan darah itu. Kemudian menangkap kedua tangan Sasuke, entahlah Sasuke melihat sorot mata pembunuh itu terlihat melembut. "Mereka pantas mendapatkan hukuman ini. Dengan usiamu sekarang, kau tidak akan mengerti rasanya ketika wanita yang berharga bagimu pergi meninggalkanmu demi laki-laki lain, dan menelantarkan anaknya sendiri. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Tumbuhlah dengan penuh kebencian dan kuat, saat itu carilah aku. Balaskan dendamu padaku, Sasuke."

Flashback off

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar saat _slide-slide_ kenangan buruk itu berkeliaran di dalam kepalanya, ia memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, menjambak rambut ravennya frustasi, dan berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa.

"SIALAN! Aku pasti akan membalaskan dendamku. Tunggulah sampai aku menemukan tempat persembunyianmu dan membongkar kedok penyamaranmu, _Orochimaru_, dan aku akan bertemu dengan kakakku. Jika benar ia adalah anakmu dan anak Ibuku."

Sasuke bangkit dari ranjangnya, menyambar ponselnya dan menekan beberapa angka disana. Nada sambung pun terdengar dan tanpa menunggu lama suara berat diseberang sana terdengar.

"_Hallo?"_

"Kakashi-san, apa ada yang ingin kau laporkan mengenai kasus ini?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu.

_"Ah anda rupanya, Sasuke-san. Saya telah mengunjungi tempat orang bernama Kabuto―salah satu orang suruhan Orochimaru di Luxenburg Park yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari Tokyo. Namun, saat saya sampai disana, tempat itu kosong. Bahkan tidak ada satu pun barang yang tertinggal. Menurut saya, pria itu mengetahui bahwa pihak kami telah melacaknya dan pergi dari tempat itu."_

Sasuke mendecih, "terus lacak di berbagai macam tempat yang memiliki kemungkinan-kemungkinan si brengsek itu berada."

_"Baiklah tuan, saya dan tim saya akan mengerahkan segala kemampuan yang kami milikki."_

"Aku sangat mengharapkan hasil yang bagus darimu." Balas Sasuke seraya menutup sambungan telepon, melemparkan ponselnya pelan ke atas ranjangnya dan menuju kamar mandi. Ia melirik sekilas jam yang ada di meja nakas, 12.20. Sudah lewat beberapa menit dari jam makan siang, ia telat mengunjungi Sakura.

Sasuke mendesah, "apa aku harus menemuinya?" ucapnya ragu, ia memejamkan matanya ketika aliran air dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

* * *

Pukul 14.00 waktu setempat, Sakura gelisah diatas ranjang rumah sakit yang ia tempati. Sasuke berjanji padanya jam makan siang laki-laki itu akan mengunjunginya kembali, tapi ini sudah lewat dari dua jam. Tanda-tanda kemunculan laki-laki dingin itu tidak juga terlihat. Matanya mulai lelah sejak tadi memerhatikan jam dinding di depannya. Dalam pesan singkatnya satu jam yang lalu, Sasuke mengatakan beberapa menit lagi ia akan sampai di tempatnya. Mungkinkah telah terjadi sesuatu pada laki-laki itu?

Sakura mulai dirasuki pikiran-pikiran _negative_ tentang Sasuke, ia bergerak gelisah, memainkan jemarinya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sakura menghela napas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya. Kini ia benar-benar sendirian. Naruto baru saja pulang, kakeknya tiba-tiba menyuruh Naruto untuk menemuinya. Sedangkan, orang tua Sakura mengabarkan bahwa mereka berdua masih ada urusan dan akan mengunjunginya nanti malam, lalu kakak perempuannya, Sakura mencibir, "kencan, eh? Aku iri pada kakak yang selalu kencan setiap hari minggu. Andai aku dan Sasuke juga bisa seperti itu," Sakura merona dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Ah, apa yang aku pikirkan sih. Sasuke kau dimana?

* * *

Sasuke tiba di Hi International Hospital pada pukul 14.50. Sasuke merasa lega karena ia tidak perlu lagi di serbu jutaan keping salju yang tiba-tiba saja turun dari langit. Sasuke melangkah cepat menuju _lift,_setelah ia berada di dalam _lift_yang kosong itu, ia menekan tombol angka 8, dan tubuhnya dibawa naik oleh kabinet mini ajaib tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sampailah Sasuke di depan kamar rawat Sakura. Ia menggesekan kartu identitas yang khusus di sediakan oleh rumah sakit untuk setiap orang yang menjenguk. Pintu itu terbuka dan menutup secara otomatis saat Sasuke telah berada di dalam ruangan.

"Sakura," Sakura tersentak, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan, dimana suara yang dinanti-nantikannya bersumber.

"Sasuke-kun? Sini... Aku pikir kau tidak jadi datang," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum kaku, tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi tegang.

Sasuke menghampirinya dan duduk dikursi yang berada di samping kiri ranjang Sakura.

"Maaf, akses jalan terdekat menuju ke sini tertutup oleh tumpukan salju." Jawab Sasuke, ia membelai lembut rambut Sakura, kemudian jemarinya turun untuk membelai pipi merah merona gadis itu.

"Mmh, begitu. Aku khawatir, ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi." Sakura kemudian memejamkan matanya, menyentuh jemari Sasuke di pipinya dan ikut membelainya.

"Baterainya habis." Kata Sasuke, ia menarik jemarinya. Membuat Sakura merasakan kekosongan dalam dirinya, "kau sudah makan?" sambung laki-laki berwajah datar itu.

Sakura mengangguk, "Sasuke sendiri? Sudah makan?"

"Sudah." Jawabnya singkat.

Keduanya saling menatap, iris hitam kelam Sasuke seakan menghanyutkan Sakura, membuat dirinya seakan tersedot kedalam pusaran tak berujung. Untuk beberapa menit keduanya masih belum ingin memutuskan kontak mata mereka, sampai Sakura membuka mulutnya.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Sasuke-kun." Katanya. Sasuke mengerti arah pembicaraan ini, Sakura pasti meminta penjelasan perkataannya tadi pagi yang tanpa ia pikir panjang.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari penjelasanku?" Sasuke berkata dingin seperti biasa, namun Sakura dapat merasakan suara laki-laki itu sedikit bergetar.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, hal ini menjadi kebiasaan saat ia tengah gugup, "apa yang Sasuke katakan padaku tadi pagi itu benar? K-kau mengerti 'kan apa yang aku bicarakan?" Katanya.

Sasuke berpura-pura berpikir, "aku tidak mengerti. Banyak yang kita bicarakan tadi pagi. Bagian mana yang kau maksud?" ujarnya mencoba menggoda gadis di hadapannya.

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun, kau tidak bodoh! Aku tahu kau mengerti maksudku."

Sasuke menggeleng, Sakura menghela napas, "oh Tuhan. Baiklah, apa benar kau m-menyayangiku?" Tanya Sakura terbata.

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke tidak bergeming di tempatnya, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada bidangnya. Sakura meneguk salivanya susah payah, ia kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang bertele-tele seperti ini.

"Sasuke-kun jangan mempermainkan..." Ucapan Sakura terpotong karena tiba-tiba saja bibir tipisnya terkunci oleh bibir Sasuke. Sakura merasakan tarikan dipinggannya, dan dalam hitungan detik tubuhnya dengan erat telah berada dalam pelukan Sasuke. Matanya yang semula terbuka lebar kini terpejam, menikmati sensasi aneh yang menjalar ke sekujur sel dalam tubuhnya, sebelah tangannya yang terbebas dari infusan meraih tengkuk Sasuke, menekannya agar lebih memperdalam ciuman tersebut.

Kecupan singkat itu pun berakhir, Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan lembut, tersenyum dan kemudian membelai rambut Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu. Jadilah milikku." Ujar Sasuke tanpa keraguan, Sakura mengangguk antusias, membuat Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya.

Selanjutnya Sasuke kembali memeluk tubuh lemah Sakura dan mengecup pipi gadis itu, Sakura masih tercengang, kemudian ia terkikik geli, membalas pelukan Sasuke dan menangis haru dalam dekapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke, sungguh. Aku senang." Sakura merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang saat pelukan itu terlepas, badannya terasa lemas. Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura cukup lama, dan membisikkan kata-kata ajaibnya sekali lagi.

"Aku selalu, mencintaimu. Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu, dan aku mohon jangan membenciku, _Cherry_." Sakura menatapnya lembut, menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Aku tidak mungkin membencimu, Sasuke-kun. Apapun yang terjadi, mulai sekarang, bagilah dukamu dan senangmu denganku. Aku pun sebaliknya."

Jadi ini bukan sekedar mimpisemata, bukan? Saat yang ditunggu-tunggunya akhirnya datang. Namun, Sakura menyadari bahwa kisahnya dan laki-laki yang dicintainya itu belumlah usai. Ini adalah awal dari perjuangan untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaannya dan kebahagiaan Sasuke.

.

.

.

**To be continued**


End file.
